


Sam Part Two

by Leilani5



Series: Yours, forever [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Horrible emotional roller coaster read at own risk!, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Ellen - Freeform, Omega Mary, Sam and Dean are mates in love with many many many many pups lol, Temporary separation though lol, Tests after tests but they're true love conquers all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 69
Words: 73,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: Okay, Dean's pregnant with Sam's seventh pup. He's going to the beer festival with Gabe to lend the Alpha his moral support to get the business and hopefully a mate.Something happens while they're there and it causes Sam to blow his top and his faith in their relationship crushes. Separation is inevitable because neither can forgive nor forget their mistakes towards each other.Will they get back together? Of course but in the meantime, they have to tackle the issues between them where families and friends too are involved.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam kisses Dean softly then tiptoes out of their bedroom. He badly needs a glass of whiskey to calm his nerves. Ellen catches him there and sighs. Sam turns his head to give her a weak smile.

“I don’t understand you, Sammy. You’re clearly apprehensive about this trip so why do you still want to let Dean go?” she asks with concern, taking a seat opposite him at the kitchen table.

Sam sips his drink slowly and says, “I don’t know mom….maybe I thought that it’s just fair that Dean gets to do the things he likes too sometimes. I mean…his life can’t be just about me, my career or our pups right..?”

Ellen sighs and whispers calmly. “I agree but a beer festival trip to Europe with Gabriel when he’s pregnant doesn’t seem such a good idea to me Sammy.”

Sam shrugs as worries the glass in his hand. “Dean’s been really good to me mom and I trust him with all my heart. I’m just so worried about his safety, that’s all. But Gabe truly cares about him and I know he’ll protect my mate in my absence.”

“Dean’s safety is my utmost concern too, Sammy and I absolutely don’t trust other Alphas around him!” she states passionately and then adds, ”For example, that one time when we went shopping for his shoes, that store manager got so familiar, caressing his foot and staring at him like he wanted to devour your Omega right there! I was sure that Dean’s uncomfortable by trying to make me feel at ease saying that he’s okay. I really don’t trust those other Alphas, Sammy!”

Sam listens quietly then moves his chair closer to her. “Mom, it happens all the time even when I’m there because lets just face it, Dean’s beautiful and he’s charming too. But of course those morons never went overboard cause they know they will get some good ol knuckle sandwiches from me, his Alpha.” Sam chuckles.

Ellen stares at him in disbelief. “It's not funny, Samuel Eli Wesson. I am serious!”

Sam grabs her hands and says, ”I know mom and I am too but I have to trust my instinct on this one. Yes, Dean’s pregnant and so I know that he won’t do anything stupid to jeopardize his or our pup’s safety. He's given me his word over and over again, mom. Remember, he’s doing this for Gabe, his dearest friend and I totally understand. Gabe was there for him during the time of my assault so it's just right that we do something nice for him. Believe me, if I'm free, I will go with them because it makes me feel so much better. So please don’t worry okay? Dean told me that I can call him anytime but I’ll try not to kill his buzz…uh wrong word!" Sam backpedals before his mom protest then quickly adds, "I mean kill his fun or their fun. Let’s just be happy and wish for their safety, okay mom?”

Ellen exhales sharply and nods her head. “When are they leaving?”

“This weekend. I’m going to send them to the airport. I've arranged for the same Nanny too help you with the children.” Sam provides and Ellen nods weakly again. She really wishes that he’ll change his mind about letting Dean go. She can't stop worrying about her beloved son in law.

“Baby…where did you go sweetheart..? I miss you..” Dean whispers groggily in the dark that Sam rushes towards him in bed.

“Hey..baby...I’m sorry I woke you..” whispers the Alpha back, kissing his mate softly on the lips.

“You drank..” accuses Dean in a whimper that Sam smiles seeing his frowned features.

“So sorry about that too sweetheart....it's just that your silly Alpha can’t sleep.” He confesses, chuckling.

Dean moves and straddles his Alpha. He leans over then kisses Sammy’s lips softly. “There’re other ways to help you sleep too, silly Alpha.” Dean points out in humor, while grinding their groins lustfully together.

Sam moans as he grabs Dean's hips tight, urging him on. Dean's sweet gardenias and his warm amber slowly fills the entire room.

“Are we going to have sex till the day you leave, sweetheart?” Sam teases because they just did last night and the night before. Dean nods and laughs softly against his shoulder.

“I’m going to miss you like crazy in the next couple of weeks so I need all the loving I can get from you my sweet Alpha, is that okay?..hmm?” Dean whispers huskily in Sam’s ear, making him shivers.

Sam growls as he pulls Dean down and bruises his plump lips with urgent passionate kisses.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam takes his Omega out on a shopping trip the day before his flight. The mates buy warm clothes for them and their children and when Sam suggests they get Dean's boots at the boutique that his mom mentioned, Dean immediately protest.

"Why, Sammy??" he whines and Sam laughs.

"Why not? I'm very curious to see this Alpha who dared to fondle my mate's pretty feet."

"Nope. We're not going and that's final! Lets go to Timberland!" Dean announces while pulling Sam towards the opposite direction. Sam pulls him back instead and smiles,"No, sweetheart. I want to go to that store, please?" then adds cheekily,"You're not infatuated with him or anything like that are you?"

Dean huffs and grunts under his breathe,"You can be downright impossible sometimes, Alpha!"

"Well, I'm glad you knew that about me, sweetheart." Sam teases as Dean marches straight into the designer store.

The store manager smiles widely upon seeing him, ready to lead him inside but stops when Sam suddenly steps in between them. He's smiling when he addresses the Alpha who visibly relaxed. 

"Hello there. My mate would like to try few of your latest leather boots displayed. I understand that you once gave him your outstanding personal service, so maybe you can you help us, once again, please?" Sam asks kindly that the manager's stance immediately switch to work mode and off he goes to the back. Sam grins at Dean who sticks his tongue out at him in annoyance. The Alpha laughs and leads them to one of the red velvet lounges.

Dean harrumphs softly as he seats his ass on the comfortable sofa,"I hate you." Dean scolds his mate then smiles when the manager comes back with three huge boxes in his arms. 

"He remembers your size. That's really impressive." Sam whispers playfully in Dean's ear. The Omega blushes when the Alpha smiles and explains pointedly to Sam.

"I always make a point to remember the shoe sizes and preferences of all our esteemed customers, Alpha and Dean here is one of them." 

Dean whispers a soft thank then throws a subtle warning glance at his mate who stares at the manager now removing his shoe and touches his foot.

Sam doesn't seem to take the hint when he asks the Alpha. "But my mate shopped here only once and you remembered his name too? That's truly remarkable, Alpha!" and then he turns to Dean. "Once right sweetheart?"

"Yes.." Dean grits though he's not really mad because Sam rarely displays his jealousy in public. If anything, he's amused and flattered by his Alpha's unprecedented behavior. 

"It's not hard to put a fine name to a pretty face, Alpha." the manager counters with a knowing smirk and Sam retaliates with the same gesture. Dean can see his mate's facade changes when the manager holds his naked foot a tad too long just like that time when Ellen's there.

"Well, let me introduce myself then, see if you can remember mine too the next time. My name is Samuel Wesson." Sam's sudden offer of a handshake cause the manager to let go of his foot that the Omega almost laughs out loud cause it's getting really ridiculous in his opinion. He doesn't know if he should tell Sam to stop or kiss him senseless. Erase that jealousy out of his mind.

"Well, Mr Wesson. My name is Arthur Ketch." says the Manager with a fake smile that Dean decides to intervene.

"Arthur? I can see that you're quite busy today, so perhaps my Alpha can try these wonderful boots on me instead? I truly appreciate your help in getting them for us though...thank you, Alpha.." Dean rewards him with his winning smile that cause  Arthur to blush. 

"Of course, Dean. Just find me if you need anything else, okay?." offers Arthur sweetly but to Sam, his tone's businesslike. "You too, Mr Wesson."

Sam watches him walks away and turns to his mate. 

"I'm Mr Wesson and you're Dean. He made it sound like I'm your dad." 

Dean burst out laughing at his words and then holds him close, Kissing him softly and whispers, "I love you, Sammy...so much."

Later that night Dean tells Ellen about the incident and she laughs.

"I thought he said that he's okay with it, that it's normal to have Alphas grovel over you and he's not particularly jealous because he understood?." Ellen confides that Dean rolls his eyes in exaggeration.

"Not jealous my ass!" he announces, causing his mother in law to guffaw in the kitchen and Sam who just entered, looks at them in confusion. 

The doorbell rings and Dean runs to get it before his Alpha queries him about the conversation. 

"Gabe!!" Dean exclaims happily when he sees the Alpha with his suitcases and invites him in. 

"Have you pack your clothes?" Gabe asks. Dean smiles and says he hasn't cause too busy handling his children.

Gabe chuckles and offers his help. Dean kisses his cheek and runs to his squabbling sons. Alex refuses to let Theo read his book in peace for the past hour.

"Hey, Gabe." Sam greets him in the hallway. They give each other a friendly hug and then catch up with their lives. Ellen welcome him with a warm hug too. They're both genuinely happy for the Alpha who's meeting his future business partner in Munich.

"Please watch over my Dean, Gabriel." Sam pleads and Gabe says that he definitely will then runs the list of rules set by the Alpha down.

"Number one. Don't let him drink not even his favorite strawberry spritzer. Number two. Don't leave the festive area. Number three. Don't leave him alone. Number four. To myself don't get drunk until Dean's safe in bed."  

"You know that I don't even plan to get silly drunk cause I can hold my liquor but hey, thanks for giving me the leeway, anyway Sammy." Gabe exclaims and Sam laughs at his absurdity.

"Just take really good care of my love okay, Gabriel?" Sam reminds and Gabe turns serious when he detects the melancholic tone in his voice.

"I will protect him with my life, Alpha."

The next morning comes too soon for Sam's liking but he tries not to show his sadness. Two weeks are too fucking long now that he thinks about it. Too late to regret his decision so he puts on his best smile and attitude to his Omega.

"I wish you and the kids could come with me, Alpha. I'm really gonna miss you guys so much...so much.."Dean whimpers and Sam holds him tighter.

"We're going to miss you like crazy too, baby..but hey..don't be sad, okay? Two weeks will fly by so fast and next thing you know you, you'll be back here attending to our pups' antics and your Alpha's impossible sex demands. You will wish that you had stayed longer, trust me, Omega." Sam jokes but Dean shakes his head with a sad smile on his face.

"I'd rather have their antics and your sweet love, Alpha.." Dean confesses in a whisper. Sam kisses him softly and make Dean promise that he will call home every night before bed.

Sam's proud of himself. He manages to hide his sadness well from Dean when they bade goodbyes at the airport but as soon as he's alone in their bedroom, the tears just won't stop falling.

Dean can't stop crying too thinking about his Alpha and the pups that Gabe holds him close throughout the journey.

"Hey...don't be so sad okay, gorgeous? You're with good ol Gabe. I promise that you'll have a wonderful time. I have awesome plans just the two of us before we meet my partners the next morning. Well, hopefully we don't sleep through the jetlag cause Dean, I won't want you to miss it for the world!" Gabe exclaims in pure excitement that Dean begins to chuckle at his antics.

"What is it, Alpha? You make it sound like it will take away all the pain I'm feeling inside right now.." Dean asks, gazing into his friend's twinkly golden eyes.

Gabe smiles and lowers his voice because he almost wakes the other passengers. 

"I wanna take us to the biggest flea market in Munich, Omega. You can start buying those crazy European knickknacks for your family. Are you looking forward to it already?" asks Gabe gently that Dean plants a quick kiss on the mouth.

Gabe gasps and pretends to reciprocate with more fervor but with his hand covering Dean's mouth, trying to maintain the boundaries while muffling his laughter.

The first night's the hardest when the mates stays on the long distance call for almost an hour before Dean finally gives in to his exhaustion.

 


	3. Chapter 3

After a good night sleep and enormous late breakfast, the old friends visit the famous flea market. Dean gets some local handmade toys for his children, a huge stein for his Alpha and chocolate and cookies for his mother in law.

They're having so much fun shopping and bargaining that Dean's yearning (for his family) waned somehow. Another good news is that Gabe's friends won't be arriving in the next three days which means that they'll have more time sightseeing together. 

Gabe takes Dean to nice restaurants and insists to pay for all their meals. That evening, they stay in Dean's suite, watching movies, order room service, talk and laugh about their friends and family that it sure reminds them of their younger days. The Alpha's proud of himself for living up to his promise to Sam in keeping Dean safe and happy. 

He's smiling now at the Omega who's wearing his Alpha's oversize sweater that hides his baby bump well. He knows Dean needs to scent his mate whom he misses like crazy every now and then.

"Do you wanna call him again, Dean? I can give you some privacy." offers Gabe kindly but Dean shakes his head. 

"Sam usually busy at this hour, Alpha. I'll call him on his lunch break later. Do you wanna watch another movie or would you like to go swimming with me?" Dean asks and Gabe chuckles.

"This late, Omega? We're gonna freeze our asses off in that pool!"

Dean laughs, saying that it's heated and Gabe gasps with surprise because he didn't know. 

"Trust you to do research on the accommodations, Alpha! You don't even know that this hotel has the biggest indoor pool in this area!" Dean accuses with laughter. Gabe attacks him in bed that Dean screams at his childishness and then the hotel phone rings.

Gabe's merciless tickling cause him to guffaw when he answers the call. 

"Hello!!" Dean shouts while trying in vain to push his relentless friend away.

"Dean?!" Sam's concerned voice greets him on the other end. 

A surprise Dean immediately turns to Gabe, shouting at him to stop because his mate's on the phone.

Gabe, still laughing, nods and walks out of his room.

"My Alpha...I miss you so much baby." Dean confesses softly that he warms Sam's heart in an instant.

"I miss you so much too, my Omega. How are you? Where did you guys go today and have you eaten your dinner, sweetheart?" asks the Alpha gently though he can't stop wondering what Gabe did earlier to make his Omega shout like that.

"I'm fine baby. We went to the flea market and it was awesome! I so wish that you're with me though. I bought so much stuff for you, mom and the pups! Gabe ordered room service for us and we ate in my room. You're not busy now, my love? How come?" Dean asks curiously and Sam whispers a soft no.

"My appointment's delayed. Dean... what were you guys doing when I called just now? I heard you screamed at Gabe to stop. Stop doing what? What did he do to you, baby?" asks Sammy with deep concern.

Dean's somewhat reluctant to answer because Sam did warned them not to roughhouse in his condition but he knew better than to lie to his Alpha.

"He won't stop tickling me that moron.....because I teased him about his ignorance. He booked this hotel without knowing that it has an indoor pool. I'm sorry, baby, I know you've already warned us." Dean pleads and Sam sighs. 

"Dean...please I need you to take good care of yourself. sweetheart. Please don't make me worry." the Alpha groans with displeasure that Dean immediately replies.

"It's okay Alpha cause we're fooling around in my bed!" 

The Omega blanches as soon as those words came out of his mouth. Shoot! he berates himself.

When the Alpha went silent in all of a sudden, he begins to worry and pleads,"Sammy...baby..? Please. we're just playing, Alpha...that's all.."

It feels like forever when Sam finally speaks calmly, that Dean lets out a deep breathe he doesn't even know he's holding.

"Dean, I know that Gabe's your best friend but I'm not crazy with the idea of another Alpha frolicking in bed with my mate. I thought you already knew how I feel about that, Omega." 

"Yes! Yes I do, Alpha and I'm so sorry, baby! It won't happen again I swear! You know how childish he can get sometimes, right??" Dean implores urgently. Fear evident in his voice that  Sam takes a pity on his mate. 

"I know he is, Dean and I also know how childish You can get when you're with him but please remember that you're my mate, Omega. You're mine and I'm not saying this merely out of jealousy. I'm deeply concern about your well being too. Gabe won't be that sober when the beer festival starts, trust me. Please don't make me regret my decision in letting you go over there, sweetheart." Sam implores that Dean gives a loud audible kiss over the phone and exclaims.

"Baby you won't regret it, I swear! I promise that I'll behave myself and tell that Gabe to behave himself too!!" Dean vows and then adds grumpily."That stupid monkey always got me into trouble!" 

Sam can't help but laughs and whispers,"I love you, Dean. Just remember what I said okay, baby? I gotta to call in my next patient. Are you going to sleep soon, my love?" 

Dean immediately answers, "Yes! I am getting sleepy Alpha! Long day today!!" He mentally cancels his swimming plans in the heated pool with Gabe. 

Sam refuses to second guess why his mate sounded so excited for.

"Sleep tight, Dean and sweet dreams. I love you so much. Please take care of yourself, baby." Sam reiterates in a gentle whisper.

"I love you so damn much too, Sammy. You take care too and have a good day at work, okay my love?" Dean wishes and they both end the call after giving each other sound kisses.

"GABRIEL!!" Dean summons that the Alpha rushes out of his room.

"Yes, Dean?! What happened?!" he asks in a panic, thinking that the Omega's in pain or something.

Dean laughs and then tells him about his conversation with Sam.

"So that means we're not going to the heated swimming pool then huh?" laments the Alpha.

Dean grins and shakes his head. "Afraid not, buddy. But don't worry cause we're gonna have a long talk about your "monkey" ways instead, Alpha."

Gabe groans with displeasure but then surrenders to his request.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

After a good night sleep and enormous late breakfast, the old friends visit the famous flea market. Dean gets some local handmade toys for his children, a huge stein for his Alpha and chocolate and cookies for his mother in law.

They're having so much fun shopping and bargaining that Dean's yearning (for his family) waned somehow. Another good news is that Gabe's friends won't be arriving in the next three days which means that they'll have more time sightseeing together. 

Gabe takes Dean to nice restaurants and insists to foot all their bills. Slumbering in their suites, watching movies, order room services, talk and laugh about their friends and family that it reminds them of their younger days. The Alpha lives up to his promise to Sam in making sure that Dean's safe and happy. 

Gabe smiles at the Omega who's wearing Sam's oversize sweater that hides his baby bump well. He knows how much Dean misses his Alpha and needs to scent him every now and then.

"Do you wanna call Sammy again, Dean? I can give you guys some privacy." offers Gabe kindly that Dean gives him a warm smile.

"Sam's busiest at this hour, Alpha. I'll call him on his lunch break. Do you wanna watch another movie or do you wanna go swimming with me?" Dean asks and Gabe chuckles.

"This late, Omega? We're gonna freeze our asses off in that pool!"

Dean laughs, saying that it's heated and Gabe gasps with surprise because he didn't know. 

"Trust you to do research on the accommodations, Alpha! You don't even know that this hotel owns the biggest indoor pool in this area!" Dean accuses in his laughter. Gabe attacks him in bed but careful not to squash his pregnant belly. Dean laughs harder at his childishness and then the hotel phone rings.

Gabe's tickling him that he laughs when he answers the call. 

"Hello!!" Dean shouts while trying to push his relentless friend away.

"Dean?!" Sam's concerned voice greets him on the other end. 

A surprise Dean turns to Gabe, telling him to stop and informs him that the caller is Sammy.

Gabe, still laughing, nods and walks out of his room.

"My Alpha...I miss you so much baby." Dean utters softly that he warms Sam's heart in an instant.

"I miss you so much too, my Omega. Where did you guys go today and have you eaten your dinner, sweetheart?" asks the Alpha gently though he can't stop wondering what Gabe did earlier that his Omega told him to stop.

"We went to the flea market and it was awesome, baby! I so wish that you're with me. I got so much stuff for you, mom and the pups! Gabe ordered room service for our dinner and we both ate in my room. You're not busy now, my love?" Dean asks curiously and Sam whispers a soft no.

"Dean... what were you guys doing when I called just now? I heard you screamed at Gabe to stop. Stop what? What did he do to you, baby?" asks Sammy with deep curiosity.

Dean's somewhat reluctant to answer because Sam did warned them not to roughhouse in his condition but he knew better than to lie to his Alpha.

"He won't stop tickling me.....because I teased him about his ignorance. He booked this hotel without knowing that it has an indoor pool. I uh...I'm sorry, baby, I know you've already warned us." Dean pleads and Sam sighs. 

"Dean...I need you to take care of yourself. Please don't make me worry, sweetheart.. I'm so far away!" the Alpha groans with displeasure that Dean immediately replies.

"It's okay Alpha cause we're only fooling around in my bed!" 

The Omega blanches as soon as those words came out of his mouth. Shoot! he berates himself.

When the Alpha suddenly goes silent, he begins to worry and pleads,"Sammy...baby..? What I meant was that we're just playing, Alpha...that's all.."

It feels like forever when Sam finally speaks, calmly, that Dean lets out a deep breathe he doesn't even know he's holding.

"Dean, I know that Gabe's your best friend but I'm not crazy with the idea of another Alpha frolicking in bed with my mate. I thought you already knew how I feel about that, Dean." 

"Yes! Yes I do, Alpha and I'm so sorry, baby! It won't happen again I swear! You know how childish he can get sometimes, right??" Dean implores urgently. Fear evident in his voice that  Sam takes a pity on his mate. 

"I know he is, Dean and also how childish You both are, but please remember too that you're my mate, Omega. You're mine and I'm not just saying this out of jealousy. I'm deeply concern about your well being too and Gabe won't be that sober when the beer festival starts, trust me. Please don't make me regret my decision of letting you go, sweetheart." Sam implores. Dean gives him a loud audible kiss over the phone and exclaims.

"Baby you won't regret it! I promise I'll behave myself and tell Gabe to behave himself too!!" Dean vows and then adds grumpily."That stupid monkey who always got me into trouble!" 

Sam can't help but laughs and whispers,"I love you, Dean. Please take good care of yourself. I have to call in my next patient. Are you going to sleep soon?" 

Dean immediately answers, "Yes! I am getting sleepy Alpha! Long day today!!" He mentally cancels his swimming plans in the heated pool with Gabe. 

Sam refuses to second guess why his mate sound so excited for so he lets it go.

"Sleep tight, Dean and sweet dreams. I love you so much, baby." Sam whispers.

"I love you so damn much too, Sammy. I'm sorry again and have a good day at work too, okay my love?" Dean wishes and they both end the call after giving each other sound kisses.

"GABRIEL!!" Dean yells and the Alpha rushes out of his room.

"Yes, Dean?! What happened?!" he asks in a panic, thinking that the Omega's in pain or something.

Dean laughs and tells him about his conversation with Sam.

"So we're not going swimming then huh?" laments the Alpha.

Dean grins and shakes his head. "Nope, we're gonna have a long talk about you monkeying around me all the time, Alpha."

Gabe groans with displeasure but surrenders to his request.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm home!!!" Sam greets cheerfully at the door that his children scream "PAPA!!!!!" and then throws themselves at him like they've not seen him in ages. Sam's been filling the void their Daddy left these days. Ellen and the Nanny smile warmly watching the loving family. 

He kisses and hugs each and every one of them and then carries Willow in his arms while Heulyn takes away his briefcase. "How are you my love?" he asks his eldest child and Heu says that she's fine, that he doesn't need to worry about her siblings cause they're fine too. Sam smiles and thanks his daughter.

"How's work, Sammy?" asks Ellen as soon as he enters the kitchen. The Nanny attends to the children for a bit before she leaves. Sam's glad that not only was she excellent at her job but she's also a great companion to his mom. The women became fast friends since the day they met.

Sam groans, saying that it's busier than usual and even with Jack's help, he can never seem to finish his paperwork.

"I think you should hire another assistant, Sammy. The three of you can't run the place alone, right, Alpha?" suggests Ellen and Sam nods.

"Yeah, you're right mom. I'm so overwhelmed. The nurse almost quit today that I promised her a pay raise." Sam confesses with sigh.

Ellen smiles and lends a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Did you speak to Dean today?" she asks while serving his dinner.

Sam scoffs, shakes his head and smiles. Ellen looks at him, puzzled. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing if not the usual. You know how those two love to roughhouse each other? I swear it's easier handling the pups."Sam laments and Ellen agrees.

"Tell me about it! You don't know how I suffered when Gabe used to live here. It's so chaotic!" she confides and they both chuckle.

"Oh but I miss Dean so much. The house is quieter without him around and even your pups behaved, Sammy." she says.

"I miss him so much too. I just hope I won't die of a heart attack from worrying about him constantly though, mom." Sam jokes and Ellen scolds him for his thoughtless words.

"Have they met Gabe's friends yet?" she asks and Sam says that the meeting was delayed.

"I see. Did Dean tell you about this Omega that Gabe's interested in?" she probes and Sam grins. "Yes, and guess what?"

"What?" she asks curiously.

"It's a male and he's french." Sam provides and they both laugh because Gabe always say that those will never be his choices.

"Well, I'm happy for him! Let that Omega handle his craziness for a change!" she adds and they laugh again.

"True. I want my Dean to myself once and for all!" Sam exclaims in humor and then the phone in the kitchen rings. He rushes to answer thinking that it's Dean but it's Jessica and she's crying.

"Hey...what's wrong, Omega?" he asks with worry. Ellen watches the one sided conversation where Sam mostly listens. She asks him the second he ends the call.

"Jess had a fight with Jack and it didn't look so good, Mom. They almost break up. I asked her to take a cab here so we could talk." Sam says and Ellen sighs.

"Oh dear, I hope it's not because of Jody again.." she laments and Sam agrees. The lovers wedding plans had been pushed far too long because of Jess' mom interference.

"I'm going to have a shower before she comes." Sam says as he gets up from his seat.

"Don't you wanna eat your dinner first?" Ellen asks and he says quietly,"I don't really have the appetite, mom. I can't eat without Dean by my side."

Ellen gives him a sympathetic smile and says that she'll save some of the dishes if he changes his mind later. Sam kisses the top of her head and leaves.

Jess arrives and hour later. The children are already settled in their rooms after their Papa spent sometime playing with them.

The old friends talk at length on the balcony.

Gabe wakes up the next day to find that Dean's already gone. The Alpha turns frantic, searching the entire suite for his friend and then saw the note on the floor. Dean said that he'll be at the pool. Gabe groans and rushes to the shower.

He sees Dean floating on his back in the middle of the gigantic indoor pool with hardly anyone around. The Alpha sighs with relief as he approaches the Omega.

"Dean...." he grumbles a little loudly that Dean opens his eyes and look at him with a wide grin on his face.

"Jump in Alpha..the water's so nice.." he moans and closes his eyes again. Gabe did just that with a splash that makes him yelps.

Dean splashes the chlorine water at his face in retaliation and the two began their usual boisterous behavior for a while.

"Dean...you must not go off alone like that. I already promised your Alpha and I don't want to get you into trouble again like I did last night.." Gabe reminds gently when they lay side by side on the lounge. More guests flocks the pool now and few of them smile as they passed the young couple who they thought were mates.

"I won't do that again and I'm sorry. I just didn't want to disturb your peaceful sleep, that's all, Alpha." Dean explains but Gabe insists to be awaken no matter what.

"What are we going to do today?" Dean asks and Gabe says that they should do more sightseeing before his friends come tomorrow.

"Why don't you wanna talk about this Omega that you liked, Alpha? I'm so damn curious and you refused to show me his picture." Dean whines and Gabe turns his body to him. Dean does the same and they both stare at each other for awhile.

"I'm afraid that he might not meet with your approval, Omega." says Gabe softly and Dean laughs at his silliness.

"I'm not your parent, Gabe...and even if I am I will be happy with whomever you're in love with. You've been alone too long, Alpha. I want you to have the same love that Sam and I have." Dean confides with a warm smile. He misses his Sammy, thinks about him all the time but his mate's asleep now. The damn time differences makes it all impossible for them to keep in touch!

Gabe snorts and says that that will not be likely. "You and Sam are a special kind. The bond you both have are truly amazing. I envy and yet happy for you. Just hope that this one I'm chasing now will at least love me back cause I'm not that sure. He has so many friends and one of these guys coming was his ex. Shitty right?"

Dean looks at him with concern and asks,"You okay with that, Gabe?"

Gabe shrugs and says,"Yeah, I guess. He said that they're just good friends now and that I will like his ex too. I don't know about that but hey...weren't we somehow Europeanlike too? 

Dean laughs and agrees with him. The friends then spend their last day alone together and when Sam calls that evening, Dean gets a small lecture for not reaching out to his mate that morning.

"Please remember the rules, darling. It's not hard, Dean, please!" Sam implores tiredly that Dean immediately apologizes. Then Sam informs him about Jess' visit and her problems with Jack who wanted to end their relationship.

Dean's sad to hear that and tells Sammy to tell Jack to email him. Sam says okay and ends the call after they talk for another hour.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean's been reading Jack's email with a frown on his face for the past hour. Gabe watches him and sighs as he sips his cold beer in the balcony. The Alpha thought that maybe they could play cards or something but Dean had refused. 

"Why don't you just call him, Omega? Don't tell me your mate got in touch with you through emails too? I mean..that's so..fuc" 

"It's Jack. He's having some personal problems and needed my opinion." Dean explains hastily while typing away on the computer keyboard.

Gabe scoffs, grumbling about the introverted Alpha who's currently spoiling their wonderful vacation. Dean chuckles and ignores his remarks.

"I bet if he's reaching out to you, then Jess is definitely talking to Sam too. Am I right?" asks Gabe knowingly and Dean looks at his friend.

"Well, duh! They're best friends, silly! Like how I am with Jack too. And I know what you're driving at, so stop." Dean warns but with some humor in his voice. Gabe shakes his head in disbelief as he enters the room.

"Nope, we're best friends. You and him are just good friends, okay." Gabe stresses seriously.

Dean laughs and says "Okay,whatever you say, Alpha." 

Gabe smiles and kisses the top of his head. "I'm going to turn in since you're not interested in hanging out with me, anymore, your poor second best buddy." laments the Alpha that Dean turns to laugh at him.

"Okay, I buy it. So what you wanna do actually, Alpha. Cause I don't feel like playing cards because you always cheat!" 

Gabe gasps and replies loudly,"Well, I never!" 

They both laugh knowing that it's not true. 

"What you wanna do? just tell me, Alpha, please?" Dean pleads gently/

Gabe kneels before him at the foot of the bed and says cheekily,"Why don't we make out? Teach me the right moves I can pull on Felix later? hmm?" 

Dean chuckles and cradles his face."How enticing but I think I'm gonna pass. Oh but you can practice your "moves" on that huge bolster in your bed?!"

Gabe gives him a fake grin and jokes,"Well, strange that you mentioned that cause guessed what I named that bolster? Dean."

Dean grabs his pillow from behind then smacks his face hard and their usual antics began. The phone rings minutes later and Gabe answers it this time and judging from his happy gasping voice and his mate's laughter in the background, Sam knew that they're roughhousing in bed again. Dean has a hard time explaining and apologizing to his Alpha. It takes him awhile until Sam finally gives him one last chance. Dean kisses him over the phone expresses his undying love and promises to behave.

"Oh Gabe, I can't wait for your friends to come. Sam almost wanted me to take the next flight out just now." Dean laments but Gabe laughs and argues that  he's not the one who started their pillow war.

The best friends end up playing cards well into the night and this time Gabe didn't cheat.

Next day after breakfast, the rest of the gang finally arrive at their hotel. Gabe welcomes them at the lobby first since Dean's still talking with Sam on the phone in his room.

"So where's this pregnant Omega, Gabriel? Don't tell me he's having one of those err... morning sickness?!" probes Nicolas, or Nic. Gabe's boyfriend, Felix, offers an apologetic smile for his ex's behavior.

The elevator door opens just in time and out walks Dean with a happy grin on his face ready to receive the new guests. But his steps falter when his eyes met Felix's.

"Fucking doppelgangers!" exclaims Nic suddenly that his friend Jacques, laughs in agreement. Their mutual friend, Hadrien an Alpha warns them that their disruptive behavior attract unnecessary attention and also cause Gabe, Dean and even Felix to feel embarassed.

But Nic's relentless when he says to his ex,"Oh I think I understand now why he," pointing at Gabe "chose you ma chere! Cause he can't have Dean here who's mated and pregnant!" 

An angry Gabe retorts,"We all don't fucking care what you think Alpha!" then turns to Felix and says,"Felix, my dear, this is Dean Wesson, my bestest friend I'm so very lucky to have and Dean, this is Felix Marceau, my Omega."

Felix smiles warmly at Dean while offering a handshake.

Dean smiles a little nervously for he can't help observing the french Omega who shares his coloring to a tee. It's like looking at the damn mirror for God's sake, from the dark blonde hair, to moss green eyes and light freckles. The only differences between them is that Felix a foot shorter than him and not pregnant. No wonder Gabe's so reluctant to show him his Omega's photo! Dean thought to himself, praying that this was just pure coincidences or he has another hell load of explaining to do to Sammy later! 

Gabe then pulls Felix gently to him and kisses him on the cheek. Dean smiles at the couple, happy that Gabe reunited again with his Omega.

"So your Alpha must be really out of his mind to let you come alone, huh, Omega?" Nic probes, while circling his arm around Dean's waist but the Omega pushes him away with a subtle warning smile on his face. They're all walking down the hallway towards the Alpha and his friends' suites. Gabe watches Nic like a hawk, ready to pounce if he behaves inappropriately towards Dean again but Felix assures him that his ex is actually harmless if just a little bitter about their breakup. Gabe nods but he already hates Nicolas to the core. He really wishes that the Alpha and his stupid friend, Jacq-ues had not come at all! Thankfully they have Hadrien to police their stupid antics! Gabe thought. He likes Hadrien who seems more respectful to the Omegas in his lives.

Despite their horrible start, the new friends have lots of fun bar hopping until the wee hours. Everyone enjoys the local beers except Dean who drinks only virgin cocktails. Nic tries to lure him into drinking a little alcohol, saying that it won't really hurt his unborn pup that Gabe almost decks his face. And once again, Hadrien helps clear the misunderstanding. The quiet Alpha warns a drunk Nic to behave and then apologizes to Dean on his behalf.

"How did your evening go, sweetheart?" asks Sam later. The Alpha's taking a short break to call his mate. He's surprised to hear that Dean's still up but happy to know that he's not been drinking either.

"It was good. Gabe's so happy and in love with his Omega, Sammy. He seems like a different person, more calm and kinda romantic." Dean confesses in soft chuckles that Sam laughs too. The Omega carefully omits any information of his doppelganger from their conversation.

"Well, I'm happy for him too, baby. So how about the rest of the gang? Are they as nice as Felix?" asks Sam curiously when Dean doesn't supply details about the strangers readily like he always do.

"Oh they're okay, baby. There's Nicolas, Felix ex, who's somewhat an asshole but I think mainly because he's just jealous of Gabe and there's his friend Jacques, an asshat too. But Hadrien, he's different. He's very nice and kind. I don't know why he's friends with these losers though." Dean explains and Sam asks.

"Is he an Alpha?"

"Hadrien? Yes, my love. Why?" Dean probes and Sam replies,"Just asking sweetheart. Listen..I have to go but I want you to go to bed now. It's so late, Omega. Please call me when you wake up tomorrow okay? I love you baby and I miss you so much. The pups sent their loves too." 

"I love you and miss you and our pups so much too, Sammy. I can't wait to go home and hold each and everyone of you tight.." Dean responds a little too melancholy in his Alpha's opinion.

"Do you wanna come home, Dean? I can buy you the flight ticket now, darling." Sam offers gently but Dean insists that he's doing okay. 

"Just ten more days, okay baby? And don't worry, I'll take good care of myself even when Gabe's busy knotting his french lover." Dean jokes but Sam's not laughing.

"I don't want you to be alone with the other guys Dean. Just stay in your suite if Gabe's not around, okay, sweetheart?" Sam reminds and Dean says he will.

The Alpha can't stop thinking about the pregnant Omega that he decides to forgo his sleep and heads for the hotel bar. Hopefully a few more shots of tequila able to silence his raging mind.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Gabe smiles fondly at his Omega sleeping next to him and recalls their night of passion. Felix has proven to be everything he's hoped for in a mate and he can't wait to tell Dean about him. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to last night since they're all busy getting drunk. And like him, Felix too can hold his liquor pretty well. They're a perfect match for each other, thought the Alpha. He wonders if Dean's up. The Omega has always been an early riser and more so since the pups were born.

Gabe kisses Felix's naked hipbone softly and tiptoes out through the connecting door. He sees Dean lying in bed, chuckling soft at something funny on his phone. The Omega spots him and smiles, patting the mattress, beckoning him to join. 

"Morning..." Gabe greets and kisses his forehead.

"Morning.." Dean replies with a knowing smile, asking, "So how was it?"

Gabe laughs softly and nods. "It was awesome.."

"I'm so happy for you, Alpha." Dean confesses as he holds Gabe's hand in his. The Alpha's lying in his bed facing him.

"I'm so happy for me too, Omega." Gabe counters and then adds, his voice unsure when he asks,"You're not weirded out or anything right, Dean?

Dean smiles and shakes his head at the same time. "Why would I be? I'm honored.." he whispers and they both laugh softly together.

"I just wished that you've told me about my doppelganger sooner though cause I almost got a heart attack yesterday Alpha." Dean scolds and Gabe laughs again.

"Me too. You don't know how hard it was to keep this from you." Gabe confides and Dean asks how long have they been together.

"Since I left your place?" Gabe replies in a whisper.

"That's a pretty long time, Alpha.." Dean says in disbelief and Gabe immediately apologizes to him.

"It's okay, I'm just glad that I got to meet him anyway. So...apart from being my European clone.." they both laugh" does he also share my character?" 

Gabe smiles and says,"No..but he's kind and caring like you. Somewhat mellow and less affectionate...but we're gonna work on those." Dean chuckles and says, "Really?! Oh but don't try to change him, Alpha. You must love him the way he is cause you have a nice balance going on here. And furthermore there's no one like me, you know that!." he jokes.

The Alpha shrugs as he chuckles softly,"Yeah I know.

Dean says,"You know, as long as you love each other, that's the most important thing, Gabe. So don't worry about it okay? You guys look sweet together. I've never seen that romantic side of you before." Gabe smiles again and shrug. "So it's really over between him and Nic then, Alpha? because I hate to see you get hurt." confesses the Omega seriously, remembering how Nic had stared at them when they're not looking before harassing him to consume some alky.

"It's definitely over for Felix but I'm not so sure about Nic but who cares right?" Gabe asks and Dean agrees.

"So what are your guys plans today? You don't have to include me cause I understand." Dean says with such sincerity that Gabe can't help leaning over to kiss him gently on his forehead.

"You're amazing do you know that, gorgeous?" he whispers and Dean grins, saying,"That I already knew, handsome." They laugh softly together then Gabe announces that they should take their new friends sightseeing later.

"I bet they're gonna sleep through till time for the next kampaiiii!" Dean exclaims and Gabe chuckles softly at him again, leaning closer.

"Get ready? We'll get some breakfast together before they're up, okay, Omega? You need to eat.." Gabe reminds and Dean agrees.

Felix who's been watching them curiously from behind the door rushes back to bed, pretending to sleep when Gabe reenters their room.

The friends enjoy their buffet breakfast, laughing and gossiping about their new friends, planning their day when Gabe insisted that Dean go wherever they go.

When Gabe gets back to his room, he sees that Felix already in the shower. He asks the Omega when he finishes,"Morning., I don't know that you're up already, baby. I would've asked you to join me and Dean for breakfast just now."

Felix smiles and kisses him fully on the lips. "It's okay ma cher...I'm not a breakfast person but can we go to the flea market now? I promised my nieces to get them those local handmade dolls." 

Gabe immediately agrees and says that he will tell Dean to get ready when Felix pulls him back. "Just you and me ma cher, please?"

"But I already promise his Alpha that I won't ever leave him alone, my love." Gabe explains but Felix kisses him again and whispers. "He'll be okay, darling, don't worry. This resort is safe and you can call him anytime you want when we're out there. I need to spend time alone with you...I miss you, Alpha.."

The Alpha sighs, his eyes keep darting to the connecting door and Felix. After an awkward brief moment he finally says,"Okay but let me tell him first, alright?"

Dean immediately assures his dear friend that he'll be fine. There're lots of things he can do on his own, like responding to Jack's email, binge on some horror foreign movies, swimming in the heated pool or maybe even join the culinary class in the hotel's restaurant.

"Go...have fun with your Omega, Alpha! I'm serious!" he coaxes with laughter and Gabe reluctantly agrees.

"Be safe and call me whenever you feel lonely or just need to talk okay Dean?" reminds the Alpha with concern. He hates to leave Dean there on his own. That's not their plan but he has a boyfriend now and like it or not, he has to adhere to Felix request too. 

The Alpha watches them leave and realizes that Dean's all alone in his room. He really want to give the pretty Omega a visit, see if he would like to hang out but then stops himself thinking that there's still ample time to get to know more about each other. Dean is probably still asleep anyway and that's when the idea strikes him.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Truth is Dean actually cherishes his time at the hotel. He takes part in the cooking lessons along with the other enthusiastic guests, making new friends, as young as Heu and as old as his grandma if she's still alive! Some of them join him at the pool and when he finally gets back to his suite later, the Omega practically falls face down on the huge bed. 

He lets out a deep, tired yet satisfied groan and breaks into soft chuckles thinking about his new little friend. The child helped waned his yearning for his children somehow with her talkativeness. How he wishes for Sam to be there too to experience all these wonderful things with him. Then his thoughts stray to Gabe, wondering how he and Felix doing. Dean grabs his cell that he left on the nightstand and look at the messages. There's none from Gabe but he doesn't mind, thinking that the lovers are having such a wonderful time together that the Alpha must have forgotten to check on him.

Dean sighs and then look at the Whatsapp messages from his friends and family. Too late to call Sammy who's probably sleeping soundly and then Jack calls him through the app.

"Hey Jacky!" Dean greets 

"Hello, Dean. How are you?" Jack asks gently and Dean can imagine him smiling.

"I'm fine, Alpha...and how are you too? Have you spoken to Jess?" Dean asks but Jack says,"I'm okay, I guess? I don't know how to talk to her anymore without arguing about her mom. Jody really hates me, Dean and there's nothing else I can do to convince her that I really love her daughter."

His words sadden Dean who wanted nothing but happiness and love for the couple. "I wish I'm there so that the four of us could meet and discuss this issue together. Sam said that he's really sorry being too busy with work to help talk to Jody on your behalf."

"Dean, when are you coming back? Cause I can fetch you at the airport if Sam's busy." offers the Alpha.

"It's next weekend so Sam's free to do that, Jack but thank you anyway. You're so kind." Dean says and then his doorbell rings.

"Is that Gabriel?" asks Jack and Dean says,"I don't think so. He has one of my card key. Hold on a sec, kay?" 

"Okay.." Jack replies and then hears the Omega talking to someone at the doorway. He sounds cheerful at first and then persistent it's like he's trying to get out of a situation. The worried Alpha tries to listen to decipher what's being discussed but there's silence and then Dean comes back.

"Dean, are you alright??" asks Jack anxiously and Dean laughs.

"So sorry to keep you waiting on the line, Alpha. I'm fine  and that was just Nicolas, one of Gabe's foreign friends. He's wondering me if I would like to go shopping with them." Dean explains and Jack asks back if he agrees.

"I refused to go if it's just with him, of course. He can be a little pushy but there's Hadrien and he's super nice, so I'm gonna be okay, Alpha, I promise." Dean says but Jack's getting more worried.

"But you barely know them, Dean. Maybe it's best to wait for Gabriel to come back instead, Omega?." Jack advises but Dean thinks that the Alpha will be out for a while with his lover.

"The thing is that the time goes so damn slow here, it's amazing, Jacky! I'm running out of things to do until Sam wakes up. So please, don't worry okay? I can take good care of myself, trust me. We're just going to the flea market near here and I told them that I wanna be back early in case Gabe's looking for me later." Dean explains.

"Please bring your phone with you. Keep it with you at all times Omega. Call me if there's anything. I'll be awake." Jack says and Dean thank him for his thoughtfulness.

They end the call cause Dean needs to get ready soon. The Omega groans when he sees the one bar battery signal on his phone, berating himself for not charging it earlier.

The hotel phone rings and it's Hadrien telling him that they're waiting by the lift lobby.

Gabe's torn. He's been trying to find the right moment to call Dean, to check on him but Felix never lets him out of sight for even a millisecond. The Omega's sudden changes endears him. Felix wasn't the clingy type but maybe love does this to him. Hell love does that to him too because he never knew that he can be this romantic to anyone ever! Not even Dean but he just can't stop worrying about his dearest friend. Gabe tries to calm himself cause knowing Dean, he must've made new friends at the hotel already, just hopes that he didn't meet the wrong ones.

"Felix? Can I call Dean please, just for a second, love. I really need to check on him." Gabe says and Felix replies sounding a little too hesitant in his opinion,"Of course...just go ahead, baby. I'll wait for you inside the cafe." 

Dean's phone goes on ringing but there's no answer. He tries calling his room and still no answer. Gabe's getting antsy that he pleads Felix to call Nic or any of his friends for Dean's whereabouts.

No one answered and the Omega says that most probably his friends are still sleeping. 

"I think we should go back to the hotel. I don't feel good till I know that Dean's safe, Felix. Come on!" Gabe urges and Felix tries to be supportive even when he doesn't feel the same inside. Despite their similar looks, Felix doesn't really like Dean especially his close bond with his Alpha Gabe. 

Dean's sitting in the moving van, trying to figure out where they're heading off to. Nic had suggested the flea market so why don't they just walk since it's so near.

"Oh mon cher! This one's much bigger and better, I promise you! There are more interesting selections for you to buy for your loved ones back home! You wont regret this, Omega." Nicolas announces with pure excitement in his voice. Dean looks at him with a small smile then catches Hadrien's eyes looking at him on the rear view mirror. The Alpha offers him a sympathetic smile, while driving. Dean senses that he understands his discomfort about this impromptu road trip. 

He takes his phone out and sees the numerous missed calls from Gabe but when his cell died when he tried calling back.

"Can I borrow your guys phone, please? I need to call Gabe." Dean says.

Nic slaps his forehead dramatically, berating himself about his forgetfulness and Jacques did the same. Dean scoffs thinking to himself,"Yeah, right!"  and then Hadrien offers,"Dean! Take mine. Call whoever you want Omega. I don't mind!" 

Dean thank the nice Alpha while throwing the other two annoyed glances then call Gabe.

Needless to say the Alpha got so mad and demanded Nicolas to send his best friend back to the hotel. Felix then spoke to his ex and repeated his request but Nic won't listen to anyone of them.

Gabe's appalled to see Felix ended the call that he asked,"Why did you do that? I need to speak to Dean, Omega!"

Felix pulls him close and kisses his lips softly. "It's okay, Alpha. They're just going shopping and Nic promised that they'll get back before dinner. Remember we need him for the investment my love." 

The Alpha's stunned. "Him? What's going on here?"

Felix chuckles softly and says,"I don't have that kind of money, Mon cher. Nic's the son of a millionaire and he agreed to be our sleeping partner."  

"I don't care what he is, Felix! All I cared about is why don't you tell me this before?? We planned this business venture for a whole fucking year and you've not once mentioned of his involvement! You know what?! I don't think I can trust you, Omega. So please, leave me alone! I need to look for Dean." Gabe says that Felix pulls him back into his arms, begging for forgiveness in tears that he surprised Gabe for the second time.

The bewildered Alpha pulls away and stares at the forlorn Omega. "Hey..what's wrong?" 

"I don't wanna lose you. I love you please forgive me, Alpha." Felix implores and then began kissing his lover ardently. Gabe tries but fails to resist his distraught yet passionate lover. He only realizes his mistake as soon as he knots his Omega.

The first sight of the flea market fills Dean with so much relief for he was sure that he's being kidnapped. And true to Nic's words, the place offers at least three times more things than the one at the resort. He's having so much fun shopping with them that he forgot about reaching Gabe entirely.

Hadrien makes him feel safer. The man proves himself to be a trustworthy and chivalrous Alpha that he even bought some expensive dolls for Willow. 

"Do you wanna call your Alpha, Dean?" He offers but Dean says that it's late in Los Angeles.

"Oh, I see, just tell me if you need to use my phone again, okay?" says Hadrien and Dean thank him for his kindness. 

Nic and Jacques who watch them from a distance smile knowingly at each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Guys, I think we should head back to the hotel now, please? Gabe must be worried sick about me." Dean pleads for the umpteenth time when Nic insists they hit all the famous bars there first.

Jacques scoffs in annoyance at the pregnant Omega who keeps spoiling their fun and spits,"Why are you such a wuss?! I mean you flew so far for the beer festival right? It's supposed to be a fun vacation with friends right, Omega?! But why do I keep hearing your stupid whining?! Gabe this!! Gabe that! Can't drink this! Can't eat that!! Don't go there, or lets not do that! For fuck sake!! I'm so sick of having you around already! Why don't you just take the cab back to the hotel alone cause we're staying!!"

His harsh words caused Dean to tear up but Hadrien immediately pulls him close and then berates his friend. "You don't have to be so mean Jacques. Dean's pregnant so of course he needs his rest and he's definitely not a wuss considering how he'd agreed to come here with us in the first place. You lured him too so you also owe him an apology now, Alpha."  

"Fuck that!! You're his knight in shining armor, so why don't You apologize on our behalves Alpha. I really can't stand having him with us anymore, man! Either he go or I'll go!!" Jacques threatens that Dean pushes Hadrien away. His voice trembles from anger he tries hard to contain but fails, "Fuck you!! I can't stand the sight of your ugly face either, Jackass!!"

Jacques marches right at him ready to hit but Hadrien stops him and growls under his breath. "BACK OFF!!! I MEAN IT ALPHA!!" Jacques did as he wipes his face in frustration. Dean's now crying uncontrollably out of fear and sadness. He keeps imagining Sammy's disappointment later, how he'd failed his beloved Alpha."

"Hey, hey.. Dean..! Please don't be upset...come on. It's Jacques! He likes to say stupid things that he don't really mean, right Alpha?!" Nic then looks pointedly at his bestfriend who just snorts in disbelief and walks away.

"Yes, Dean. Patience wasn't one of his virtues, unfortunately, so pay no attention to him okay, Omega?" Hadrien adds and Dean stares at them both.

"I just wanna leave, please..Alpha. I wanna call Gabe. May I use your phone please?." Dean pleads in tears that Hadrien relents.

Gabe hears his phone and the hotel phone ringing simultaneously and since he'sstill knotted to Felix, there's no way he could get out of bed without hurting the sleeping Omega. Grunting softly, he tries to wake his lover gently in his arm. But Felix doesn't respond and his snores only got louder. 

The Alpha's aware that it's Dean calling and the guilt he's felt inside amplified. He prays that his dear friend's safe in the hands of the Alphas especially Hadrien.

Dean can't stop his tears now when Gabe still doesn't answer any of his calls. Nic and Hadrien then leads him to a bar to calm him down. It did somehow, the soft jazz music which was the Omega's favorite helps allay his sadness. There's barely a crowd so Dean freely lets his tears flow.

"Think you should just drink something small, Dean. You will feel much better with a little alcohol in your system, Omega." Nic suggests that Dean flashes his teary green eyes at him in disbelief.

Hadrien scolds the Alpha for his stupidity before Dean gets to say anything. 

"I really don't see what's the big fuss though...really? See, my mom who's half Italian eh?! drank her favorite Sangiovese from the time she found that she's pregnant till the day she gave birth to me. And just look at me now, I turned out just fine, handsome as hell, don't you think?" Nic points proudly at himself that Hadrien retorts,"Yup only on the outside cause you're totally messed up inside....the head, Alpha."

Dean can't help the laugh that escapes his lips upon hearing those words.

"You know what? You guys suck! I'm going to find Jacques and bring him back here." Nic grumbles then leaves the bar.

"So it's just you and me now, Omega. What a night, huh?" Hadrien jokes. Dean smiles and agrees with a small nod.

"I'm going to the bathroom to wash my face. Can you get me a virgin strawberry margarita please, Alpha?" Dean asks as he got up from the stool.

"Yeah, of course and take your time too okay?" Hadrien encourages and then signals for the bartender. Once Dean's out of sight, he removes the little packet from his back pocket and hold it in his grip, waiting for the cocktail to be served.

Gabe has been trying to think all kinds of unsexy stuff including Felix loud snores to deflate his knot and when it finally did, he almost jumps with joy. Thankfully the Omega is still fast asleep when he leaves the room. Gabe calls Hadrien's number as soon as he's out of the hotel and entering the cab. He has no idea where to find Dean but he remembered the flea market that he mentioned earlier. 

The cabby looks at him strangely and exclaims,"There are countless of them Alpha and only five that I even knew of!!" 

"So just take me to all five then! Don't worry about the meters cause I have money!" Gabe explains harshly. So began the crazy hunt for the Omega who he was supposed to protect. This later proved to be Gabe's biggest regret in life.

Dean doesn't know what's happening to him. One moment he's crying his heart out and the next thing he's laughing away hysterically while touching Hadrien all over like they're lovers. It's like he has no control over himself. They're seated at the darkest corner of the bar at Hadrien's insistence and the bartender has been staring at them but thinking that they're probably mates on vacation, he lets his suspicions slide.

"You're fucking gorgeous, do you know that Omega? Especially seeing you pregnant like this....I love this little round belly of yours. You took a good knotting  I bet, huh?" seduces Hadrien breathlessly into his ear. But Dean's still laughing away, amazed to find that every word that came out of the Alpha's mouth funny as hell.

Hadrien kisses his mouth hard, hoping to stop him from laughing and get an eager respond instead but his forceful ministrations finally jolts Dean from his high. 

"...wh..what are you doing....?" demands the Omega as realization takes over after he pushes Hadrien off. Strong Alpha pheromones reek the entire space they're in that Dean  gags.

"Kiss me, Dean...come on...stop being coy baby. I know you want my knot. I can feel how much you want me..and fuck...you're so wet Omega.." Hadrien urges, his hands groping Dean's globes hard inside his pants, middle finger rubbing the opening of his slick hole. Lust cloud his mind that he decides to probe further but Dean squirms in his seat and began to cry.

Dean feels that he could die from these overwhelming emotions brought on by the perverted Alpha alone. The man whom he thought was a friend, the kindest among them was actually the evilest monster! He remembered that there was no alcohol in his drink so which meant that he was drugged. Fear sets in fast that he shouts,"GET OF ME!! GET OF ME YOU BASTARD!! GET OFF!! GET OFF!! GET OFF!!!"

Unfortunately the blaring sound of music drowned his pitiful cries for help. Hadrien's erratic movements only heightened his anxiety knowing that no one will come to his aid. They keep on dancing around him, moving to the fast number that matches the crazy thumps of his heart as if the music and not his affliction that matters in their world. As far as he's concerned, everyone in that bar were drugged and then he thought of Sam, how he'd failed his beloved Alpha.

It's no one's fault but his. Not even Hadrien who's currently forcing his tongue down his throat. 

The Omega shuts his mind from all thoughts and lets himself violated from his own stupidity and the clicking sounds of camera he hears from a distance are mere illusions.

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Sam has been blessed with wonderful dreams of Dean in the past nights that he's so looking forward to another one that evening. His mother, Ellen teases him relentlessly about it since he starts retiring earlier than usual. 

"We're soulmates and that's why my Omega's reaching out to me in my dreams, okay, mother?" Sam stresses with humor that she laughs.

"Whatever floats your boat, Sammy." 

Sam's been counting the days, hours, minutes and seconds since the day his mate left. He stares at the clock on the side table and smiles. One more hour and Dean will start calling him any minute now. But his phone never rings and he starts to wonder. It's Friday night for him and Dean should be awake at the other side of the world by now. The Alpha decides to give his Omega a call instead.

It's not long before he pushes himself up abruptly, trying to decipher the words said by the hotel manager. Dean and Gabe had already checked out of the hotel hours before and the foreign Beta explained too that he was unable to provide the reasons or details of their sudden departure. 

Sam thank him and immediately calls Gabe.

Gabe's been waiting for Dean outside the emergency room for hours. Praying in tears that he will be okay. His heart goes out to his dear friend whom he found in a delirious state all alone in the seedy bar. It's not sheer luck that brought him there but a set up, from a mysterious tip he received on his phone to the perpetrators who’re blackmailing them now. Felix was a part in their plans all along and the more he thinks about the malicious Omega he knotted, the deeper his hatred sunk. The sad thing is that he should be the one suffering, not Dean. Not his sweet Dean who wishes for nothing but happiness in his life.

The Alpha cries his heart out amidst the incessant calls from Sammy, too afraid to tell him the truth about what happened to his mate.

"Dean Wesson is saved" that's what the German doctor said hours later and that’s all Gabe needs to hear as he breaks down and cries. Again. The Alpha was sedated to calm him down. 

One of the nurses, however had answered Sam's call and tells him that his mate, Dean is being treated at the hospital and they can only provide him more details in person.

Sam flies to Germany that same night knowing that his beautiful dreams had turned to a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be fastforwarded. All events occured will be told in flashbacks :)


	11. Chapter 11

Dean sighs in exasperation watching Sam drives off to work without saying goodbye. It’s been a month since the incident and things remained strained between them. No more kisses, I love you(s) or even, take care of yourself, baby, from his Alpha  but who could blame him, really, after what happened? Dean thought sadly to himself. Even though they still sleep next to each other Dean felt that they're drifting further apart. Sam avoids his touch at all cost or even look at his face. It hurts him so deep for failing to repair their marriage. 

He begs for forgiveness in tears everyday but Sam continues to keep him at arm's length. But as long as they still talked about other important stuff even though brief and awkward, Dean’s positive that things will get better unless someone actually sends the damning photos of him and Adrien to his Alpha.

 Sitting at his bedroom balcony, he began to wonder about the other Alpha that he’d wronged. Gabriel. How's he doing, now that he's penniless again. The Omega's remorse deepens thinking about his dearest friend who readily accepted all blames in order to save his marriage. Gabe had not only lost all his money and romance to Felix, his supposed mate cum business partner, he’d also lost few of his teeth from Sam’s violent rage right there at the hospital in Germany, warned and threatened by his Alpha from seeing or contacting him ever again.

Gabe could’ve easily told his mate or reported to the foreign authorities the truth about what happened and perhaps acquired his stolen share in the process but he adamantly refused to let Dean suffer from the blackmail. Gabe's seen the fear in his eyes and had immediately deleted all the damning photos in his phone sent from an anonymous number that night.

“Don’t worry, Dean. I don’t care about the money. You know I can always find them but you, Omega? Your happiness matters to me more than those worldly things ever will. I’ve learned my lesson well and I know that we’ll both rise from this unfortunate event too. Have faith that you will so please don’t be so sad or scared cause you’re going to be okay, Omega..trust me.”

Dean had cried, apologizing profusely in his arms minutes before Sam arrived at the hospital and almost killed him due to his false confessions. 

That’s the last time they’d seen and spoken to each other. Gabe had kept his promise to Sam to stay away forever and Dean had missed him like crazy since. The Alpha's the only other person who’d loved him almost as much as Sammy.

Ellen too, was at loss of what else to say to the mates to make them feel better about each other. Not a day went by without the deafening silence, that even the older pups took notice.

“Nana, is Papa and Daddy having a divorce? They don’t talk to each other like they used to anymore.” confides Heulyn with sadness in her voice. Theo who’s standing next to her with his head bowed nods in agreement. Ellen falls to her knees and embraces her grandchildren tight.

“No of course not, sweethearts. Your parents have arguments too sometimes…just like you and your siblings. They’ll be okay soon, I promise you. Nana is helping them to solve their differences too so don’t you worry my loves..” Ellen vows firmly but gently. The pups whisper, “Thank you” and “Okay Nana” in unison. Alex who is now seven, watches with interest and then runs back to his room to wallow. The child thinks it’s his fault that they’re loving parents now hated each other. His mischievous ways were so unbearable that it’s breaking his family apart. No one hears him cries into his pillow every night.

Weekend arrives and Dean decides to end this estrangement with his Alpha once and for all. He feels brave enough even with the blackmail still hanging above his head like dark clouds.

The Omega stares at his mate sleeping soundly next to him in bed. His hand trembles as it reaches out to touch his Alpha. Sam moves and then his eyes flutter open. It takes sometimes for him to realize that it’s Dean and then pulls his arm away.

“What are you doing?” Sam demands, his voice gruff from sleep.

“Feeling my mate..is that wrong, Alpha? I missed your touch baby..” Dean whispers sadly but Sam says nothing. Dean can’t see his face so he’s not aware of the tears welling fast in his mate’s eyes.

Suddenly Sam grunts and then swings his long legs to the side of the bed with his back to Dean. Dean sits up and then moves slowly to hold his Alpha from behind, shedding happy tears when there's no resistance from his mate . Sam rubs his face furiously, hoping that his mate wouldn’t see his tears but then turns to find that Dean’s crying too. His heart softens at his harrowing sight that he whispers.

“I’m still so angry with you. Make no mistake about that, Dean. God knows how much I wanted to kill Gabe and then hurt you for hurting yourself and our pup. How could you do this even? I don't understand?? Why don’t you ever listen to me, your Alpha? I told you not to leave the festival area but you still did. I just can’t figure you out anymore, Omega. Tell me how?? We’ve been married for so long and have six beautiful children, another one on the way so please tell me in the name of God, Dean, what or where have I gone wrong in our relationship? Was my affection and patience still not good enough that you have to keep testing our love and inflict this upon yourself?!”

Dean tries but can’t utter the words, due to overwhelming emotions. He’s both happy yet so inexplicably sad that Sam acknowledged his existence and he didn’t even care if he gets hit by his Alpha. He’s ready for any kind of response as long as they’re talking to each other.

“Say something, please! I really need to hear your reasons, my love!” Sam exclaims with passion and with those words said, Dean pulls his face and kisses him like he’s never kissed before. All the pent up emotions flowed into that kiss that Sam who resists him at first, reciprocates with fervour. Truth was he missed Dean like crazy too and seeing his remorseful Omega breaks his heart.

He pulls away though after a while, gasping for air, as he cradled Dean’s teary face in his hands.

“I want you to swear to me that this would be the last stunt you pulled Dean caused I don’t think I can endure any of these craziness anymore! I almost lost you!” Sam almost choked in his sobs at this but manages to compose himself fast and adds gently, “I know that this was all Gabe’s fault but you should’ve known better and did the right thing. Please for our love sakes, listen to me, your Alpha who loved you so fucking much, Dean. I want nothing but your happiness and well being, sweetheart. Swear to me now, please, Omega..”

“I swear on our pups’ lives, I swear to you my Alpha..!” Dean cries his vows that Sam grabs his trembling body tight and whispers loving words into his ear. He rocks his pregnant Omega in his arms until his crying subsides.

Dean, while happily immersed in Sam’s love and forgiveness prayed hard for his “other” problem to go away forever.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Ellen’s surprised to see the estranged couple entering the kitchen hand in hand. She approaches them with a warm smile and kisses their cheeks.

“I’m so happy you both made up because I can’t stop worrying. Please…for goodness sake, talk about your problems next time, okay, children?” she laments in exasperation that Dean pulls her into his arms.

“We will mom and so sorry too for making you worry.” says the Omega and on behalf of his Alpha who remains quiet by his side. Ellen smiles and pats his cheek gently, ”It’s okay Dean, I’m just glad to see you both happy now. Your silences were driving me insane!”

The Omegas laugh but Sam only watches them with a smile. He hasn’t said anything since they came and while Dean chats away about his pups, Ellen can’t help noticing her son’s odd behaviour.

“You okay, Sammy?” she asks curiously that Dean turns to look at his Alpha, wondering why she asked. Sam smiles and tells his mother that he’s fine. Dean looks back at Ellen who nods and continues drinking her coffee. He wonders what he’d missed but he lets it go.

“Dean, why don’t you get the children ready? I want to take them to the beach since it’s such a nice day, don’t you think?” Sam asks while wounding his arm around Dean’s back.

 Dean smiles and replies, ”Yes, it’s sure is sunny but I’m afraid the water’s too cold for our babies to swim though, Alpha. It is the middle of autumn, sweetheart.”

Sam pulls his arm away and sips his coffee in silence which of course makes the Omega nervous.

“Sammy..?.” Dean calls gently but Sam remains aloof.

“Baby, are you mad that I said that?” Dean asks, can’t help himself. Sam snorts and then replies without looking at him.

“You said the water’s cold then we won’t take our pups there, period. Why should I be mad about that?”

Dean’s baffled. He thought that they’re okay but it’s obvious that his Alpha’s still bitter. Sammy did mention earlier that he’s still mad at what he’d done. Sighing softly, Dean grabs his hand and pulls his gaze.

“’What’s wrong, my love? Tell me please..?” he asks gently, voice laced with emotion for his Alpha he loves so dearly. It seems like Sam’s dealing with his disappointment differently than before and Dean has to remind himself that he’s the reason why.

Sam smiles and says coolly, ”Yeah, I think so too, that the water’s cold. We’ll take them shopping and then to the games arcade, alright?”

Dean forces himself to grin to mask the hurt he’s feeling inside from Sam’s response. “Okay, baby, I can’t wait to get our new pup’s clothes too. Do you think he or she can use Willow’s infant clothes? Cause I think they’re too old Alpha.”

He’s still talking when Sam gets up from his seat to leave the kitchen. “Alpha?” Dean implores.

Sam turns and says, “Yup, you’re right they’re too old! Come on, let’s get going already or it’ll be hard for me to find a parking later.”

Dean watches his mate go and looks at Ellen.

“Mom, what’s wrong with Sammy? I thought he already forgave me. We cried about the mistake I made together. Did he say anything to you prior?” probes the Omega that Ellen moves to sit next to him and says.

“Dean, I know when Sam’s like this means that he’s still hurting inside. Last time he behaved this way was when the judge set the Alpha who killed his dad, free. He refused to talk to anyone even me for a long time because he thought that I didn’t care when I didn’t cry much. I cared a hell lot, cried every night for my late husband in my bed but I appeared strong for Sammy but he didn’t understand why. He was too young then. But now seeing him like this again makes me worry too but he’ll be okay, sweetheart. Just stay close to him, shower him all the love and affection like you always do.”

Dean hugs his mother in law and whispers a soft thank you for her encouragement.

The young family of eight goes to all the stores that have discounts. Sam’s amiable though he’s a little quieter than his usual self when shopping. Dean decides to not let this bother him and adheres to Ellen’s advice, spoiling his mate with his undivided attention while their kids play around them, showering him with hugs and kisses, telling him how much he loves him every now and then and how lucky they all are to have such a responsible and caring Alpha. He even suggests that they go to the beach to watch the sunset. The pups jump with excitement cause their fun outing hasn’t ended yet.

Eventually Sam began to relax and pulls Dean into his arms as they watch their kids making sandcastles together.

“I’m sorry Dean…”whispers the Alpha sadly while cradling Dean’s head resting on his shoulder.

Dean smiles and whispers back softly, ”It’s okay Sammy…just let me love you baby..”

Sam lifts his chin and gazes into his green eyes. “I want you to know that I love you so much…..but please bear with me for a bit, okay, sweetheart?”

Dean nods and smiles then they both kiss amidst the setting sun and the happy laughter of their children.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Monday comes around too fast for the Omega who's still yearning for his Alpha but thankfully, Sammy kisses him goodbye this time before driving off to work. It helps settled his insecurities about their relationship. He's about to make the bed when Alex enters his room with a deep frown on his small face. 

"Hey, Lexie...what's wrong, sweetheart?" Dean asks as he fast approaches the willful child and then sits him at the edge of the bed.

"Are you and Papa still getting a divorce?" asks Alex with a sad trembling pout, on the verge of tears that Dean pulls him into his loving embrace.

"Hush my love....Papa and Daddy love each other very much. What makes you think of that sweetheart hmm..?" urges the Omega parent gently.

Alex pulls away and stares at his Daddy with his Papa's hazel eyes. Dean's heart swells at this striking resemblance but remains serious for his son's sake. 

"When you're in Europe, aunt Jess came here a lot and talked only with Papa. They talked so long, Daddy and sometimes Papa went off to meet her too. Why? And why you left us and why did you both cried so much when you came back? Was it because of me? But I already promised that I won't be naughty anymore Daddy." probes the innocent child in tears that Dean's stuck for an answer for a few seconds. Sam cried? When? They slept in the same bed and he wouldn't missed hearing if Sam did. When? He asks himself.

Dean clears his throat and smiles at the seven year old. "Lexie, its not your fault sweetheart and aunt Jess had questions only your Papa could answer. You know how smart your Papa is right darling?"

Alex nods and replies,"Yes cause he's a doctor."

Dean rewards him with a huge smile and kisses his ruddy cheeks. "You are going to be as smart as your Papa one day, you'll see and then you will understand why people always come to you for advise." 

Alex nods again though he doesn't quite understands what his Daddy meant. Dean takes the opportunity to ask the burning question in his head.

"When and where did you see Papa cry, sweetie?" 

"In his car. At midnight. I'm sorry I didn't mean to spy on him but my bike's there in the garage." confesses the child with guilt.

Dean has his answer so now he tries to interrogate his son's behavior. "I know you won't spy on Papa but what were you doing there at night? You can't ride your bike at night right sweetheart? You're supposed to be sleeping in your bed, having sweet dreams." 

"I can't sleep cause you getting a divorce and Papa cried in his car. And my bike's tire is flat and no one wants to help fix it." Alex laments and Dean can't help coos at him.

"Oh baby...Daddy so sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to ignore your needs. Lets go to the bike shop later and get the tires pump, okay?!" Dean promises and Alex hugs him tight.

"Thank you, Daddy!!" he exclaims and Dean says,"Your welcome sweetheart and I love you so much so please don't worry about us okay?"

"I won't. I love you too Daddy..!"

This time Dean laughs with happy tears. How he adores these beautiful legacies from Sammy.

Sam's been calling him every hour to check on him. Dean's happy but worries too at the constant attention. So when he and Alex leaves for the bike shop, Sam demands albeit gently why he's not informed. 

"Baby, it's just two streets down my love. Alex is sad because he can't ride his bike for quite a while now. I hope you'll understand Alpha." Dean pleads and hears Sam exhales.

"Just ...just tell me next time. I don't care who you're with, be it my mom or whoever Dean. I want you to tell me before you leave the house, understood?" Sam reminds a little too harshly in his opinion but then remembered his own promise to Sam to be patient.

"I understand, Alpha and I'm sorry." Dean whispers softly, hoping that Sam will calm down at least.

Sam did and then replies,"I love you Dean..see you later tonight my love." 

"Love you too Sammy.." Dean says then ends the call. He stares at his phone for a long time and then decides to give Jessica a call.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Dean assumes that Jess was busy working when she didn’t answer his call like she used to. The female Omega’s an accountant now, exactly what her mom expected her to become. But when she didn’t reply to any of his texts too by the end of the day, he began to wonder. So Dean decides to talk to his mother in law about his old friend.

“Yes, she did came over a few times and sometimes they meet outside too. Why Dean?” asks Ellen, curious.

“Nothing, just asking. Anyway it’s good to know that she has Sammy to talk to like how Jack did with me via emails.” Dean confesses and Ellen smiles.

“You and Sam are such great friends to these people but then how are things between you two?” asks Ellen with full of concern.

Dean sighs and says, ”Sammy….he’s uh…I don’t know how to say this exactly…” he chuckles nervously and Ellen encourages him to go on.

“He’s kind of quiet when we’re together..?..?..but…..then somewhat demanding when we’re apart…?..?” Dean informs, almost unsure of his own words. Maybe he’s just being too overly sensitive of late.

“You’re saying that he ignores you but then controls you too? Am I right?” Ellen reaffirms and Dean nods.

“Yes mom, but not too extreme though. Sam's a little different since we got back and I’m the reason why for his changes…but it’s just.. we usually talked things over, you know? I think maybe he’s tired of me already or something…I don’t know..” Dean confides sadly.

“Oh no, Dean, please don’t think like that Sam’s just too sad, I guess of what happened to you in Germany. He blamed himself for letting you go. Why don’t you have a good long talk with him, hmm? Tell me when and I’ll be glad to get the pups out of your way.” Ellen offers and Dean thank her.

Dean tries contacting Jess again and this time, she texted saying sorry that she’s too busy with work and not free to meet him. It’s short and impersonal that Dean immediately senses something’s up. He asks about her when Sam settles in bed next to him that evening.

“Is everything okay with Jess? You guys talked about her problems right, Alpha? ” Dean asks and senses Sam stiffens by his side.

Sam clears his throat nervously and replies without looking at his mate. “I don’t know. We’ve not seen each other these past weeks.

Dean pulls his gaze and asks, ”Oh..? So when’s the last time you met her, then?”

Sam scoffs and stares at him, ”Are you giving me the third degree, Dean? She’s my friend alright?!”

Taken aback by the words, Dean immediately replies, ”Oh no, baby, that’s not what I meant, I’m so sorry. It’s just that she’s too uh….distant, like she didn’t wanna deal with me when I tried to reach her. Maybe she thought that I’m on Jack’s side, who knows, right? I just wanna hear her story from you, Alpha, that’s all.”

Sam exhales sharply and then turns his body Dean. “Dean, just let it go. Let them figure out their own issues okay? You and I, we can’t help caused we need to solve our own problems too.”

“What? I thought that we did, Alpha?” Dean asks in pure disbelief, his hands reaching out for Sammy’s and hold them tight.

Sam shakes his head and smiles bitterly. “No, Dean, not until I got over this rage inside of me. You’re not the only one I blamed here, baby. I should’ve known better than to let you go with Gabe! Mom did warn me but I told her that I could trust you and your stupid evil friend! Do you know that not a day goes by that I don’t think of killing that son of a bitch senseless, Omega?? Do you know??!”

Dean pulls his mate in and cries against his shoulder.”I’m so sorry, so sorry baby….please let me make it better for us. I love you, Alpha..”

They make love that night and even though it calms Sam, he’s still not convinced that Dean loves him as much as he does. And there’s this thing about Jess too and Dean’s right about her being aloof. She’s embarrassed because of what she did the last time they met. It was actually the day after they came home from Germany.

Dean was still recuperating at home under the doctor’s order when Sam met her at their usual place which was a bar in their old neighbourhood.

Jess, who was ready to reciprocate his kindness, listened to his woes. Sam had confessed with angry tears about his disappointment with Dean and his own stupidity that whole time. A somewhat tipsy Jess felt sorry for him that she held him close and whispered words of encouragement in his ear. Sam then turned to her and whispered that Jack’s a fool to let someone as wonderful as her go. The kiss she gave him was so unexpected that even in his inebriated state, he managed to pull away.

His rejection and her thoughtless action made her ran out of the establishment in tears. She’s been avoiding him since and now Dean’s trying to get in touch with her. Sam doesn’t know what to do. If he tells Dean the truth, then Jess will never forgive him. After all she did text him to apologize for her forwardness and Sam immediately replied saying that he understood that it’s unintentional.

The Alpha had tried reaching out to her since but she kept her distance. So now he’s burdened with this awkward thing between them and the strained relationship with his Omega. And both weren’t even entirely his fault to begin with!


	15. Chapter 15

Dean’s still in his sleep clothes when he’s preparing his Alpha’s breakfast in the kitchen while Ellen’s resting in her room because she has a cold.

“How’s she?” Dean asks as soon as Sam reappears from attending to his mother.

“Not too bad, baby. She just need some rest. I’m going to call the agency to send a nanny over.” Sam offers but his mate stops him.

“Hon, it’s okay. I can take care of our pups myself, don’t worry.” Dean assures but Sam seems reluctant.

Dean managed to talk him out of it eventually. They kiss and Sam asks what his plans are for that day.

“Hmm…I thought of asking Jack over. He’s been worried about my condition and I know that he wants to talk about his problems with Jess too.” supplies the Omega and Sam immediately disagrees.

“No, I don’t want anybody especially Alphas in my home, without me around, Dean. I thought I made myself clear, Omega.” Sam warns albeit gently.

“But Jack’s Heu’s godfather Sammy. He misses our daughter so much and that’s why he decided to come instead of me tagging all our children to the diner.

“Just when did you two talked about this, Dean?” asks Sammy in a serious tone.

Dean smiles and grabs his cell. “Here, read it baby. He texted me when you’re in the shower.”

Sam reads all their conversations and exhales as he stares at his mate. “Dean, he told me that he needed an urgent vacation today to sort out his issues with Jess. He lied to me! I’m his employer!”

“Maybe he changed his mind, Alpha, I don’t know? Or maybe he wanted to talk to me first before meeting her? As long as he’s not playing hookie, I think that’s all that matters right my love?” Dean jokes trying to lighten Sam’s mood but fails when Sam looks dead serious.

 “What really matters to me here is that I would really appreciate it if you consult with me first before making any plans with any of your friends. Will you do that for me, Omega?”

Dean stares back at him with a frown and nods. “Of course I will. I just thought that since it’s just Jack, you won’t worry so much.”

“Well, too bad I don’t trust any of your friends anymore, Dean. Not even him.” Sam counters and Dean replies nervously.

“But why is it that I feel that you don’t trust me either, Sammy? You know how I wished that I could turn back time and make things right so that we won’t be in this situation? I know I hurt you, damn it, Sammy I hurt myself too! But please, give me a chance to prove myself. I really need you to trust me again, please?.” Dean implores sadly while touching his pregnant belly.

Sam crosses the room and holds him close. “Don’t cry, Dean, please. I’m sorry..it’s not been easy for me too, I hope you’ll understand, sweetheart. Okay, if you really wanna talk to him, then at least wait until the weekend when I’m home? Please, baby?”

Dean nods against his shoulder and murmurs, ”Okay, I’ll tell him not to come over then.” Then he looks up at his mate’s face and smiles amidst his tears. “Have a good day at work, okay, my love.. and please don’t worry about me and the pups. We’ll be fine and I’ll watch over mom too. Makes sure she has enough rest and takes her meds.”

Sam kisses his forehead and whispers,”I love you, baby. I’m sorry to make you cry again..”

“It’s okay..not really your fault, and I love you more…”

But Sam starts calling as soon as he arrives at the clinic, obviously checking on his mate and also to find out if there’re any unwanted guests in his house. If Dean’s bothered by these, he sure didn’t show it but Ellen who hears the faint incessant ringing from her bedroom calls for her son in law who immediately apologizes for his mate’s obsessive behavior.

“No, don’t apologize for him. I will talk to him later, Dean, don’t you fret, sweetie. Sam’s abit too much...in my opinion. I think he missed my long lectures.” Ellen jokes softly and Dean hugs her close.

“Thank you but mom you need to rest. Unfortunately or fortunately, He’s my problem now not yours.” Dean jokes back and adds in a soft whisper,”I love you so much..”


	16. Chapter 16

Sam listens to Dean’s lecture calmly, knowing that he’s the reason why his mom’s condition worsened that day. The sickly Omega has to be taken to urgent care and now they’re sitting outside the doctor’s room waiting for her diagnosis.

“Dean, I think I’m going crazy..” Sam admits in soft whispers, worrying his clasped hands on his thighs.

Dean grabs his right hand and puts it on his lap. “No, you’re not, okay baby? I need you to know that I understand why you’re being like this but you have to try to not give in to those irrational thoughts too sweetheart. We’re so worried about you…the pups too, they kept asking me what’s wrong with their Papa till I ran out of reasons to give. How can you cope with work if your mind’s at home every minute, my love?”

“Maybe I should install cameras huh, Dean?” Sam jokes humourlessly that Dean stares at him.

Sam meets his gaze and apologizes again.

“Do you know that I’ve already lost count the number of apologies you said to me, Alpha?” Dean counters, half joking and then kisses his mate’s knuckles.

“Maybe some help from a marriage counsellor will be better, right, sweetheart? We’ll go together, I mean.” Sam suggests and Dean smiles for the first time that night.

“I think that’s a good idea, baby. I’ve been thinking about that too because poor mom, she shouldn’t be burden with our problems at her age. She should be happy and at peace among her family.” Dean says and Sam pulls him to sit on his lap. Dean tries to resist but Sam only holds him tighter.

“People are looking..” Dean whispers in disbelief his ear, his cheeks reddened from sheer embarrassment from his mate’s ministration. His Alpha is crazy like he himself admitted earlier, Dean grumbles inside.

“Let them look. You’re mine and I’m yours. We’re parents of seven so there’s no reason for us to be so shy, right Omega?” Sam reminds, smiling knowingly at his blushing mate.

Dean sighs and asks what he wants actually. “Nothing, just to hold you close. I love you so much Dean and I really wanna make it up to the both you and mom…and our pups of course.” Sam vows.

“How, Alpha?” Dean asks and Sam says that he wish to take all of them on vacation.

“Where?” Dean probes and Sam replies, ”Hawaii. We truly enjoyed our beautiful honeymoon there sweetheart and this time I want our family to enjoy it with us. I’m gonna arrange for a locum to fill in my absence for a week. What do you say, baby?”

Dean grins happily and then kisses him fully on the mouth, without much care that he’s actually causing others to blush.

Ellen’s relieve to see them both happy again but worry too that it’s just a temporary thing between them. Dean tells her about Sam’s plan but she insists that they enjoy their second honeymoon alone instead.

“Nope, we really wanted you and the kids to come with us this time okay? And, no more buts. My decision is final.” Sam announces and kisses her forehead as they walk together down the hallway.

Once home, Dean paid the teen babysitter from their neighbourhood and settles his children. He shares Sam’s plans and they’re so overjoyed by the wonderful news.

Sam promise Dean that he won’t call him every hour from work anymore and that he will try his best to erase all doubts in his head.

They’re both kissing each other so passionately when Sam suddenly asks, ”Did you guys sleep together in Munich?”

It jolts the Omega from his haze that he finds it hard to respond promptly.

“Wha..what?” Dean asks after what seems like ages to his Alpha.

Sam stares at him and then repeats his question calmly. “Did you and Gabe fuck?”

Dean shuts his eyes as tears threaten to form while he takes in a much needed breath and says,“I can’t believe I’m answering this but no, Sammy. We did not. So please..Alpha.. ”

Sam continues to stare at him for a few seconds in the darkness, blissfully unaware that his mate's in tears and then whispers softly “Okay I believe you..”

He then tries to pull Dean back in for another kiss but Dean only pushes him away gently.

“I’m exhausted my love. It’s been a very long day. I’m sorry…good night baby.”

The Alpha watches helplessly as his mate turns to face the other way.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Jack’s surprised to see Sam already at the clinic when he arrives that morning. He greets the Alpha who only mumbles in response with his eyes fixed on his computer screen. Jack smiles while slowly approaching the doctor’s desk.

“You’re really early today. Is everything alright at home, Alpha?” asks the younger man gently.

 Sam pretends not to hear his question, typing away fast on his keyboard. He badly needs to distract himself with work and here’s Jack reminding him again of his problems with his beautiful Omega.  

“Sammy..?” Jack calls out again and asks, “Are you okay, Alpha?”

Sam huffs and slams his laptop shut He stares at Jack and replies curtly.

“Yes I am! Now what can I do for you?” Jack, baffled by his animosity, decides to remain calm, if only for Dean’s sake. The Omega had texted him earlier, asking for a favour to watch over Sam who left home before the break of dawn. Jack promised him that he’ll talk to his Alpha.

“Nothing, Sammy. I was just surprised to see that you’re already here at the office before me and perhaps if there’s anything that you wanna talk about with me too? I’m all ears my friend. You know that I’ll always be there for both you and Dean right Alpha?” Jack offers with a warm smile that Sam scoffs, ”Like hell you think that I would buy that! I refused to be associated with any of his so-called wolves in sheeps’ clothings Alphas friends and if you must know that includes you too but since you’re working for me, I let this one slide! So please, address me by my title, Dr Wesson! I am your employer.”

Jack’s patience flew out the window upon hearing his harsh comment that he retorts, ”Fuck you, Sammy. I don’t bow to those who don’t command my respect! But for Dean’s sake, you need to pull your act together, Alpha and for your info too, he just needs me to watch over you because he’s very worried about you. And so was I!. My mistake! Solve your own marital problems then, I’m out of here!!” With that said, Jack turns to walk away but a raging Sam attacks without thinking, “Why don’t you solve your own issues with Jess, make sure she don’t go kissing another Alpha!”

Jack turns around fast and glares at him. “What the hell did you mean by that?” he growls and Sam who realizes what he’d done, immediately backpedals, ”Nothing, really I was just rambling, okay?”

“Like hell you did, Samuel! Tell me truth! Be a fucking man!” challenges the younger Alpha, seething with rage too now upon hearing the damning new information.

Sam flops in his chair then rubs his face tiredly. He truly hates himself at that moment for blurting out on Jess and knows that Jack won’t leave until he hears everything.

“She was drunk when she kissed me so it’s not really her fault, Alpha. She stopped when she realized right away that it’s a mistake. A truly honest mistake, I swear.” Sam explains quietly and waits for Jack’s reaction which is none.

The younger Alpha then storms out before he even gets the chance to utter another word. Sam growls with frustrations as he pulls at his hair then bangs his fists hard against his mahogany desk. How did things gone so wrong so fast in their lives??!!

Dean’s silence prompts Ellen to ask if he’s unwell. Dean smiles at her and says that he’s okay, just a little tired that’s all. She doesn’t believe him and leads him to sit at the kitchen table.

“You know that you’re like my own flesh blood already, Dean. You can’t hide your pain from me more than Sam can. Just please tell me sweetie..” she encourages gently.

 Dean, who’s been trying hard to keep his sadness at bay, now choking in his sobs as he confides in his mother in law.

“Oh dear…” Ellen sighs after he’s done. “I hate to suggest this considering what he did to you but is there any way for you to contact Gabe again, Dean? It’s best if the Alpha can help dissolve this mistrust Sammy has for the both of you once and for all.” she asks and Dean shakes his head, while rubbing his tear streaked face.

“No I don’t have his new number and plus Sammy already warned that he will kill Gabe if he tries to contact me again, mom. I refused to put my dear friend’s life in danger.” Dean confesses sadly but Ellen assures him that her son’s threat wasn’t real.

“Dean, can I ask you something very personal but please don’t get offended okay, sweetie?” she asks carefully and Dean assures her that he won’t.

“Why do you still cherish your friendship with Gabe after he almost killed you and your unborn pup, Dean? I am deeply concerned about this and so did Sammy. He’s appalled that you tried to save the Alpha when you shouted for the security to save him. I mean, of course we don’t want him to die in Sam’s hands but Dean, Gabe caused you harm. Sam’s action was justified but yours though, mystified the both of us. That’s why Sam’s behaved irrationally at times too, don’t you think, love?” she probes and Dean averts his gaze, afraid that fear will give him away.

He can’t tell her the truth because it will definitely be the end of his marriage with Sammy.


	18. Chapter 18

“Are you sure that there’s nothing else is bothering you Dean? You can tell me you know that right?” Ellen points out again later when they sit together watching the pups playing in the backyard.

“Yes, I know and am okay…was just thinking about Sammy. He hasn’t called me all morning and I’m beginning to wonder why.” Dean confesses and she snorts in amusement.

“You’re mad when he called and worry when he didn’t…”. She teases gently and Dean gives her a cheeky grin, glad that she didn’t pursue the subject of the secret he harbors.

“Maybe Jack and him talked at work. Sometimes Alphas only listen to other Alphas. Sam’s dad did most of the time, because he’s too embarrassed to discuss his problems with me.” Ellen provides and Dean looks at her curiously.

“That’s never been a problem between us though, mom. But maybe you’re right. Maybe Jack did put some sense into his head finally like I asked him to. I mean the clinic must be in a state of chaos if it’s doctor keeps talking on the phone!” Dean exclaims and they both laugh.

Dean stops suddenly to shout at Alex to stop giving Skye the noogie. The child adheres but laughs at his poor older brother and then waves happily at his Nana.

“Alex’s almost the same height as Theo, Dean. He’s gonna be so tall and lanky like his Papa, don’t you think so?” Ellen asks, looking at her grandson chasing the rest with warm admiration. Alex is mischievous like Dean but he’s also very emotional like Sammy. These traits he possessed can be both endearing and frustrating to the adults at times.

“Not a doubt. I just hoped that he’s not as obsessive like Sam later though.” Dean jokes and they both laugh again. Ellen’s happy that she can make her son’s mate smile again.

“Now that you’ve said it, I am indeed very bothered that he hasn’t call.” Dean says as he gets up from the wicker chair. “I’m gonna get my cell, see if he left me any message and in the meantime, mommy dearest, please feel free to yell, scream and holler at those imps! You’re such a sweet angel to them and that’s why they always take advantage of you!” Dean warns and kisses her forehead.

Ellen smiles as she slaps his arm and then focus on her grandkids again.

Dean frowns when he reads Sam’s text message on his phone. His Alpha said that he’ll be heading to the bar later to clear his head. Dean then asks, which one and gets no reply.

He doesn’t share this information with Ellen though as he sits next to her.

“Well? Did he call or text you, hon?” she asks and Dean says yes but lies about Sam staying late for work.

“Ah.. you see? There’s nothing to worry okay, Dean? Sam must’ve been catching up on all the work he screwed up yesterday for calling you hundreds of times.” Ellen jokes and Dean laughs with her even though he’s feeling so anxious inside.

Playtime’s finally over and they both usher the children to the bathrooms. Dean handles the boys and Ellen handles the girls. The boys grumble caused it’s their sisters turn to get the awesome bubble baths while they have to use the boring shower. His children’s antics makes Dean forgets about his worries for awhile and he cherishes every second interacting with them. Ellen then prepares dinner while Dean does the laundry in the basement. He tries calling Sam once out of her earshot but his Alpha doesn’t answer.

He dumps his children’s dirty clothes in the washer and the turns the dial sharply.

“Damn it Sammy!” he curses at his mate who perhaps wanted to start a fight with him! He recalls Sam’s hurtful assumption last night if he fucked Gabe! Gabe! The poor Alpha who took all the blame to save their marriage! Dean’s sadness for his old friend overcame him as he slumps to the floor. The loud sound from the washer helps drown his frustrated groans of helplessness. He can’t find Gabe, don’t know where he is right now, how he’s doing at least? It hurts to think about his welfare and of course, the compromising fucking photos of him that those assholes use to blackmail him. He prays that they somehow lost interest and threw away the evidence.

Dean hates to imagine how Sammy would react if he ever gets hold of them. All hell will break loose because as far as Dean remembers, he seemed to be a willing participant in the fucking debauchery! Fucking Hadrien! He wished he hadn’t trusted that fucker! Now his whole life with Sammy hanging on that dangerous flimsy thread that the Alpha holds and there’s nothing, nothing he can do but wait for the inevitable.

When a drunk Sam arrives home that night, he can barely stand on his own two feet without swaying. Dean thanks the stars that his husband still has some sense to take the cab instead of driving his car.

“Where were you, baby?”Dean whispers to him softly in bed, in the semi darkness.

And an inebriated plus sleepy Sammy answers, “…she kissed me….m..sorry..”

Dean’s eyes widen at his admission that he pulls the Alpha’s body towards him.

“What did you say, Sammy? Who kissed you??” he asks as he shakes Sam’s shoulder to keep him awake.

But Sam replies a soft,”….jess…” with his eyes shut.

Fucking hell! Screams the Omega internally.

 


	19. Chapter 19

A distressed Dean really wants to confront his Alpha about the kiss but afraid that he’ll wakes the rest of the household. So he runs to the bathroom and drowns his sorrows amidst the running water on the sink. He wills himself to stop crying but his erratic mind won’t let him. Sam cheated on him! After all these years his Alpha finally decided to break their vows!  

Hate and remorse warred in his mind. Did Sammy use her to get back at him? Or did she seduce Sammy to get back at Jack?! Or did they finally find their suppressed love for each other? Dean bursts into tears that he immediately clamps his mouth shut to muffle the sound. He needs to get out of the house and as far away as possible from Sammy right then caused it hurts too much.

As the distraught Omega drives aimlessly on the road, he recalls what his son, Alex had said about Jess constant visits to their home and Sam’s despondent cries in the garage. And now he knew the real reason behind Sammy’s tumultuous mood since they got home. It’s not him that his Alpha’s worried about but the secret love affair he kept. Must’ve tore Sammy to pieces since he’s possessive one minute and remorseful the next! All the signs of a cheater right under his nose and he’d missed them all!! What a fool he’d been! Dean thought to himself as tears keep flowing down his face.

Dean doesn’t even know where he’s heading to. Everything’s a blur to him and luckily there’re not too many vehicles on the road or he would’ve easily got into an accident.

Overwhelmed with sadness, Dean stops at the beach where they first made love. He stares at the loud crashing waves in the dark night. Those sweet memories of them years ago now tarnished because of Sam’s ultimate betrayal. He cries pitifully in his car and eventually falls asleep on the wheel. The bright sun and happy chirping sounds of birds wake him up hours later.

Dean gets out of his car and walks slowly to the beach. He knows he has to do something about this problem. He can’t let Jess have Sammy. Sam’s his. His Alpha, his husband, the father of his children. He needs to win Sam’s affection back or someone else will.

Sam’s like a madman searching for his mate since he woke up that morning. He asks his mom who’s also clueless about Dean’s whereabouts, tries calling Dean’s cell only to find that it sitting on the dresser. The anxious Alpha then storms out of the house and  drives around the neighbourhood, thinking that perhaps Dean had gone for a run but the Omega’s still nowhere to be seen. He rushes back to his house to inform his worried mom immediately of what he’s going to do.

“I’m going to find him! Please, help me with the pups, mom!” Sam announces and as he swings open the front door, he finds Dean standing there staring back at him with his puffy red eyes and a wan smile on his face. “Dean!” A surprised Sam calls out but Dean began to cry as he confesses.

“I love you so much.. please don’t leave me, Alpha…”

His sorrowful pleading baffles Sam who immediately pulls him into his arms and exclaims “Dean! You know I’ll never do that! I love you like crazy too baby! Just where did you go??! My god you got me so worried, Omega!”

Sam’s sincere admission caused him to cry harder. The Alpha turns to his mom and asks her a favour to get some water as he carries his mate to the room.

Laying Dean gently on their bed, Sam then kisses his lips and pleads him to stop crying. “I’m here, Dean. I love you so much, baby, tell me please, why did you take off like that?”

Dean gazes up at his mate with unbridled tears in his green eyes and whispers sadly, “Jess kissed you. You said so in your sleep…why did she kissed you, baby? Did you kiss her back?”

Sam lets out a heavy sigh and says in despair, “God, Dean! Was that why you ran off? Why don’t you wake me up, my love?! I would’ve explained everything to you!”

“I don’t know…you’re fast asleep…and I don’t wanna wake up everyone too.. Alpha..” Dean admits in tears that Sam pulls him close and then kisses his forehead reverently. “Dean, baby, please…just next time, wake me up and I don’t care even if you throw ice water on my face or if we wake the entire neighbourhood. I don’t fucking care just don’t run off like that on me. You don’t have any idea how crazy I was searching for you, my love!” Sam exclaims in exasperation. Ellen enters to pass him the water and leaves to give them some privacy.

Sam soon confides in Dean about the night that Jess kissed him. The Omega’s relieved to find out that it’s unintentional since she’s inebriated and perhaps confused and mostly because Sam hadn’t reciprocated her gesture either.

“You can ask her for the truth if you want, Dean caused I’m not lying to you. I just don’t know how to tell you without hurting either of you. Do you understand me, sweetheart?” Sam explains seriously when his mate remains silent and keeps staring at him with his teary eyes.

“I know and I do understand, baby. Thank you for being faithful to me. I was so scared thinking that you don’t love me anymore and that’s why I bolted. I love you so much, Sammy.” Dean admits with a soft chuckle in his sobs.

“Oh Dean…I must be fucking crazy to cheat on you! I love you too much, baby....” Sammy confesses and then kisses his mate gently.

From that day onward, Dean becomes increasingly clingy to his Alpha that he even goes to work with him some days. Sam has to hire the same Nanny to help his mom with their pups, but he doesn’t mind it one bit. He loves having his Omega close to him and that weekend, they decide to meet with Jess and Jack to clear the misunderstandings once and for all. The four manage to sort out their issues and Jack suggests to Jess that they elope. The female Omega’s so exhilarated that she kisses him all over the face.

“We will still hold a wedding ceremony for you in private okay guys?” Sam promises that the happy couple pull him and Dean in a crushing hug.

Jack goes back to work for Sammy while Dean gets closer to Jess. Jody finds out about the elopement and throws a fit. But this time, Jack stands up to her and tells her to back off or she'll lose her beloved daughter forever. This scares Jody who realizes that she has to accept the inevitable. The wedding ceremony that Sam and Dean promised to throw for the mates, will commence after the birth of their seventh pup.

Unfortunately, Dean suffers a some complications during his late stage pregnancy and his infant daughter's born prematurely. The doctor says that this was mainly due to the drugs that he took months ago. Sam's very upset and assures Dean that he's alright but Dean knows that his mate still harbors deep hatred towards Gabriel. He wonders how long will it be till he has the courage to tell Sammy the actual truth. But happiness envelopes them again when their baby girl gets better and they can finally bring her home. 

They named her Hope and she's now the apple of her parent's eyes.

 


	20. Chapter 20

“She’s so tiny..” Dean whispers sadly, looking at the tiny pup sleeping in his arms. Sam who’s holding him in bed kisses his temple and says that their daughter is fine despite her size.

“It’s all my fault. We almost lost her, Sammy..” Dean laments that Sam pulls his gaze to him and kisses his lips softly.

“Don’t ever say or think that even, baby. We should be grateful that Hope’s safe and that she’ll get stronger every day. We will all make sure of it. Do you know that I found out from mom that Alex had warned the rest of his siblings to be gentle with her or they’ll have to answer to him? Even Heu and Theo are scared of our little Alpha baby.” Sam reminds in light humour that Dean finally smiles at the mention of his precocious son.

“Yeah, I can see that too. He’s so attentive on our well being, taking full charge whenever you’re not around, asking me constantly if I’ve fed his baby sister on time or if she’s unwell, we should take her to the doctor immediately. Our sweet, little Alpha, Sammy.” Dean smiles in admiration. Sam kisses him again and agrees that Alex will indeed be a great Alpha someday.

“I only wish that I had been more careful then so this wouldn’t have happened to her. I can’t erase the guilt I felt inside whenever I look at her my love…..please, forgive me Alpha…” Dean says and then to Hope, ”Please forgive your Daddy, sweetheart…”

The young parents dote and watch their youngest pup like hawks and soon she gets bigger though sickly at times. And while Alex is maturing fast, Willow thinks that she’s been horribly neglected by them especially her Papa. She’s so used to be Sam’s favourite that Hope’s existence is like a great obstacle to her.

Soon, Jack and Jess’s wedding day finally arrives and Willow adamantly refuses to take any pictures with anyone. Dean’s baffled with the five year old pup that used to be so sweet and affectionate but now sullen and angry all the time.

Sam has to take her aside and assures her how much they all still love her and nothing has changed. Despite the tears she shed, she eventually agrees though she won’t smile at the camera. Dean and Sam’s looking at all the wedding pictures of their friends when they notice her frowning face in all of them.

“I think Willow really misses her Papa..” Dean informs Sam one night.

“Yeah, I know but Dean, you can see too that I gave more attention to her than her older siblings lately, right?” Sam states and Dean agrees but adds. ”Yeah but I think she missed being the baby in this family again, Alpha.”

“Yeah, I know but she’s older now and she has to learn to share the love we gave with her siblings.” Sam insists and then sighs.

“I know but remember too, baby that there’s a five year gap between her and Hope.” Dean reminds and Sam nods in agreement.

“Okay, I will go talk to her again until she really understands.” Sam decides and sighs as he gets up but Dean pulls him in for another kiss.

“Oh..and they’re going to be teenagers too in a couple of years, sweetheart.” Dean teases that Sam gives an exaggerated groan.

“God, we’re going to be so old and grey before our time, Omega! See what you did to us, baby!” Sam laments and Dean laughs.

“So..do you still want me to have three more, honey?” Dean teases again in his ear and this time Sam attacks him with searing kiss. The mates end up making sweet love to each other and after that Dean berates himself caused he truly can’t recall if he’s taken the pill that month.

“Number eight in nine months, baby..” Sam teases him back as he continues to fill Dean with his load. The Omega groans at his own carelessness.

When the mates mention this possibility to Ellen that night, she smiles and shakes her head in disbelief.

"Dear God in heavens," she says then adds."Are you two actually planning on starting a soccer team in this family?"

They all laugh then Sam turns to Dean and says,"Hmm guess we need to add three more instead of two cause there're 11 players for that sport, sweetheart."

Dean scoffs and throws the wet kitchen rag at his Alpha's face before walking away laughing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J/k they won’t have anymore kids after this :))  
>  I know that some peeps here freaked out already lol
> 
>  
> 
> I was delirious cos a lil under the weather so if u see many funny mistakes pls forgive me lol


	21. Chapter 21

“Why don’t you come with us sweetheart? Papa will be so happy to see you there.” Dean coaxes his daughter Willow who shrugs noncommittally.

“I don’t think Papa wants me there, Daddy. He needs to examine Hope and I will only be in his way.” Sulks the child and Dean chuckles as he pulls her close.

“You will never be in anybody’s way especially not in this family my love. Come on, Daddy needs your help to hold your sister if she cries during the shots.” Dean pleads gently and Willow immediately pulls away.

“Shots?!” she asks, green eyes wide with fear.

Dean laughs as he shakes his head and says,”Oh, baby! Daddy didn’t mean to scare you! Hope’s getting her immunization today. Just like you and your siblings had when you’re babies. Papa will explain more to you about this later okay, sweetie?”

Willow frowns but nods slowly. “So does that mean, Daddy’s pretty angel agrees to come with us?” probes Dean and she smiles shyly. Dean kisses her curly blond hair and leads her to her wardrobe to pick her clothes.

Like her daddy had promised, her Papa’s genuinely pleased to see her there that he shows her off to the staffs. Samuel now has two nurses and a part time clerk who assists Jack with the admin duties.

“That’s a great idea asking Willow’s help with Hope. You’re truly awesome, baby…” Sam whispers to Dean when they’re lay in each other’s arms that night.

“Thank you, my love and also for making her feel important too. She really acted like a very big sister there don’t you think? I can’t stop thinking how hard she glared at the nurse who gave Hope the shots. She’s so darn cute being protective and all!” Dean exclaims in admiration.

“I know! She kept asking me and the nurse about the job we do, how we do it and the equipment we used. I like to think our baby will follow in my footsteps, sweetheart!” Sam announces with pride in his voice.

Dean agrees and kisses him softly. “If she does, it’s because you’re a great father and thank you for being a wonderful Alpha to our family.”

Sam responds by giving him a deep passionate kiss that has him reeling with want.

They pull away after a while to catch their breaths. Dean gazes at his mate while caressing the side of his face, whispering a soft, ”I love you.”

“I love you too…” Sam replies with a soft smile then asks, “Heulyn’s turning ten next month, do you have any plans for her, baby?” his hand scratching Dean’s scalp absently.

“mmm…that’s so nice....”Dean purrs like a kitten, his eyes shut enjoying his mate’s gentle touch. ”Remember the vacation you promised us? Can you take like a three day off, love?”

“Oh do you want to celebrate her birthday in Hawaii, sweetheart? But three days? Isn’t in too short?” asks Sam curiously and Dean looks up, smiling then shakes his head. He moves higher to meet Sam’s gaze and kisses his lips then says,”I was thinking that maybe we rent the big mountain lodge in Big Bear Lake cause I want my mom, Maria, Jess and Jack to be there too. It’s going to be awesome since our pups never experience life in the wilderness. They’re surrounded by modern technologies that I want them to enjoy something different, simpler things life has to offer. We can take them fishing, hiking, cycling etc! What do you think, my love?!”

Sam’s wide dimpled grin is the only confirmation Dean needs and they both kiss each other again before discussing eagerly about the upcoming trip.

They decided to wait a week before Heulyn’s birthday to announce their plans and Ellen and their pups are so excited when they hear about it. Heu really thinks that it’s cool caused it’ll be different than her previous birthday celebrations which was usually held at home or the parks.

So invitations sent and everyone wants to go. Mary wasted no time in dragging Maria to shop with her for the best gift for her oldest granddaughter. Her husband can’t join them unfortunately because he’s on a business trip overseas. Jess and Jack are so looking forward to spend time with the Wessons too, especially the pups. Jess finds out recently that she has problems conceiving and feels a little down but luckily Jack’s been very supportive throughout her ordeal.

Sam rented a two floor six bedrooms cabin for three nights and a fourteen seater minibus to take them there. They all depart from the mates’ home in Pasadena on Saturday since Heu’s birthday is on Sunday. Sam has to close the clinic on Monday for this occasion but he doesn’t mind doing this for his beloved daughter.

It’s fun yet somewhat chaotic during the seating arrangements in the bus, what with their pups arguing who they want to sit with and where and Mary’s like “Oh, my sweet lil puppies! Come sit with grandma!” while trying to grab one of them to sit next to her. Skye, the least aggressive among them was captured and the rest of his siblings laugh at him. Dean scolds his other pups gently before kissing his sweet Skye, whispering into his ear that there’ll be a nice present for him later. Skye grins happily at his Daddy while sitting between his grandma and Maria who kiss his cheeks.

Dean gets up, sighs and lets out a relief sigh before sitting next to Sam in front of the minibus.

Little Hope lays in her bassinet in between Ellen and Jess who insists in watching over her. Ellen feels sorry for the young female Omega who yearns for a pup of her own.

“Sammy, please let me take over whenever you need a break, okay?” offers Jack who sits right behind the mates.

Sam smiles and says okay, ready to move the vehicle out of his street. It’s such a beautiful weather that everybody’s in a joyful mood. They all can’t wait to have this mini fun adventure that Sam had promised.

Dean tries to move closer to his mate who’s driving but it’s not easy since there’s a considerable gap in between them. “You’re too far away from me..” he laments softly amidst the loud laughter and chatter behind them.

Sam chuckles and hold his hand out for his Omega to take. “Come here then, sweetheart..” he motions gently and Dean frowns.

“I can’t sit on your lap, Alpha..” Dean moans, with a pout. Sam shakes his head, smiling at his spoiled mate. “Then just hold my hand, okay baby?”

Dean removes his seatbelt fast then kisses Sam on the cheek soundly before settling back to his seat.

“What’s that for, baby?” asks Sam amused.

“That’s for the next hour that I can’t touch you.” Dean replies grumpily but Sam sees the little smile at the corners of his mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

The party arrives at the mountain cabin in less than two hours. Another chaos ensues when the children began fighting for their rooms. They caused their parents so much headache that Sam has to warn them in his Alpha’s voice to behave.

“What’s wrong with our pups, baby?” asks Dean, amused though a little mystified.

Sam chuckles as he closes the boys’ door behind them and says. “I don’t know Dean. Maybe nature finally brought out the worse wilderness in them..”

“Maybe…” Dean laughs and kisses his mate soundly as they settle in their own room which is in between their kids’ rooms. Jack and Jess occupy the room across from them between Ellen and Hope and Mary and Maria.

Soon the Omegas regroup in the kitchen while Sam announces that he's getting more firewood in town. Dean begs to come along but Sam assures him that he won’t take long.

Dean then busies himself with making Hope’s porridge while the women prepare lunch around the long dining table while chatting and laughing away, catching up with their latest news with one another when Jack comes in with Hope in his arms.

“Look, who I found crying in her crib…” announces the Alpha gently as he approaches Dean by the stove. The women smile as they watch them from their seats. Their hands busy peeling potatoes and onions.

Dean smiles when he sees his daughter and turns off the fire. “Aww…is my little angel hungry already?” he coos as Jack shows him the infant.

“I'll pass you to Daddy okay sweetheart..” whispers the Alpha lovingly while Dean reaches out his arms to take his pup. Ellen didn’t miss the wan smile on Jess face as she looks away. This scene is so familiar like that time when Jack held Heu and then passed her to Dean, Ellen thought to herself. She understands how Jess must’ve felt because Sam was insecure then too. It’s worse cause the young female Omega's been yearning for her own pup.

“Come to daddy, sweetheart..” Dean coos as he receives his daughter from Jack then says to his mom, Mary. “Mom, can you hold her for a bit? I’m going to cool her porridge.”

Mary and Maria fusses over the pup immediately while Jess smiles sadly watching them. Jack’s already gone back upstairs to watch the other children.

“Dean’s very lucky, Ellen.” Whispers Jess without looking away from the baby now smothered by her grandmas.

Ellen places a comforting hand on her forearm and says, ”You’re lucky too Jess. You have Jack who really loves you and I know that you’ll have your own little family soon. Just be patient okay love?”

Jess turns to her and smiles. “Thank you, Ellen. I hope your words will come true. I really can’t wait to be a Mommy.”

“And you’ll make a fabulous one too, my dearest.” Ellen praises and they both hug each other.

Dean sits next to his mom and then places the little bowl of steaming porridge on the table. He takes Hope away and places her on his lap.

“You’re lunch is ready, sweetie…” he coos and all the women smile adoringly at them. Hope’s three months old now but she’s still smaller than average.

“Dean, I uh…been meaning to tell you this and since Sam’s not here, I think might as well…uh..” Mary halts that Dean looks at her curiously.

“What is it, mom? You can tell me anything even with my Alpha around, you know that..” says the Omega with slight amusement in his voice. His mother can be strange at times.

“Oh I sincerely doubt that Sammy will take this news lightly.” Mary says flatly.

“Mom, what is it? You’re making me nervous. Is it Michael? Is he back?” probes Dean with a frown on his face.

“No, not Michael, baby. Gabriel. He’s in town and he visited me last week. He asked about you of course. I told him that you already gave birth to Hope and that she’s fine. He actually cried on the phone, Dean. I found it hard to believe that he intentionally meant to harm you in Germany, baby and I think Sam’s too hard on him in my opinion.” Mary states firmly that Ellen stares at her in disbelief.

“How can you say that about Sam, Mary? Gabe admitted himself what he’d done!” Ellen remarks and Mary’s ready to retort when Dean cuts her off.

“Mom, stop. Please, I don’t wanna hear about Gabe or whatever happened to me before. I really wanna forget about that incident. Please, don’t tell Sammy that he’s back, mom. I beg you.” Dean pleads to both Ellen and Mary and they both nod, muttering soft apologies.

Jess gets up to sit next to him. “Why don’t we feed Hope in the living room, Dean?” suggests the female Omega warmly that Dean agrees.

“Yeah, okay..” he says with a soft smile trying to hide the guilt building fast inside for dismissing Gabe’s return. His best friend’s back and in touch with his mom. It’s only a matter of time till he comes looking for him again. Oh God, maybe Gabe finally realized how wrong he was for taking the blame.

“Ellen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to speak ill of Sammy. It’s just that Gabe really sounded remorseful. He’s like my own so I hope you’ll understand.” Mary confides.

“I do Mary, but we must respect Dean and Sam’s wishes too. Please don’t mention Gabe anymore. We’re here to celebrate Heu’s birthday. It's a happy occasion and this will only cause problems to her parents if you insist in bringing him up. I hate to see our children fight, Mary. Please?” Ellen pleads.

Mary sighs in defeat and says, “Okay, I won’t then. I just want everybody to be happy and normal again. That’s all. Excuse me, I need to call my husband.”

Maria offers Ellen a sympathetic smile and they both continue with their tasks in silence.

Sam returns with more than just firewood. He bought his kids lots of outdoor games sets and fresh pastries for the Omegas. He then pulls Dean into a warm embrace and kisses him softly.

“I regret not taking you with me. I missed you so much baby.” Sam confesses in a whisper and Dean grins at him.

“Told you so, Alpha. And now you have to make it up to me…at least an hour before lunch?” Dean teases. Sam picks him up in haste and then carries him all the way upstairs to their bedroom. Their pups laugh watching their parents while Jack and Jess smile knowingly at each other with little Hope in the latter’s arms.

“What have you guys been doing while I’m gone, sweetheart?” asks Sam as he hovers above his Omega in bed.

“Nothing much. I fed Hope her porridge. All our moms and Jess prepared food in the kitchen. Jack watched our pups. He’s getting really good at it by the way. I wished that they have children soon. How perfect it will be to have our pups grow up together right, my love?” confides the Omega and Sam agrees. They talk about it for a while and then Sam asks again.

“So no new exciting, horrendous gossips from your mom?"

"Nope." Dean replies without looking at his mate.

"Well, I must say that I’m pleasantly surprised. Maybe your mom's gossiping days are finally over, huh, baby?" Sam teases that Dean smacks his face lightly and says, ”Me and mom already warned her that no gossips allowed in this party.”

Sam laughs and pulls Dean in a searing kiss.

Soon they all have lunch together in the patio. So much food that Mary’s back to her usual cheerful self. Dean’s thankful for her transformation for he's been so worried if she blabs about Gabe again. Sam notices his nervousness but he's quick to dispel his Alpha's suspicions with kisses and hugs. Ellen watches them in silence, hoping for the same peace that Dean wants. Next they play the games that Sam bought. They had so much fun till the pups beg to get into the water already. The Alphas take them swimming in the lake while the Omegas sit on the pier watching their antics. Dean and Jess can't help but join them too. Ellen and Maria plays with Hope while Mary suntans in her swimsuit with her face covered by her huge red straw hat as if she hasn't divulged the alarming news earlier.


	23. Chapter 23

That evening after dinner when the children safely tucked in their bedrooms, the adults gather around the fire outside the cabin. They talk about the day’s event, laughing at the kids’ antics and discuss their plans for the next day. Dean and Jessica are excited to bake Heulyn’s birthday cake early next morning. Ellen and Maria going to make the sandwiches while Mary decides to help her son in law Sam decorate the cabin.

“Our princess is ten…I can’t believe how fast she grows, baby..” Dean whispers in Sam’s arms.

“I know…but she’ll always be our baby, no matter how old she gets okay sweetheart?..” Sam assures.

Dean kisses his lips and says,“I love you…”

“Love you too baby…what kind of cake are you going to bake for our princess?” Sam asks and Dean says chocolate truffle since its Heu’s favorite.

“Aw…she’ll be so happy, Dean...” Sam exclaims and then kisses his mate soundly. Ellen smiles at the loving couple before excusing herself to retire. Maria and Mary follow suit and left both young couples to chat with one another.

“Sam…I was thinking now that Heu’s older, can we be Hope’s godparents too? I mean formally this time.” Jack began, a little too nervous for his liking when the mates looked surprised until Dean says, “Well, of course, guys! Our children are yours too. We’ll be so honored, right, Alpha?” Dean turns to Sam who fortunately agrees with him immediately.

Jess rushes over to hug the mates tight and kisses Dean soundly on his cheeks. “Thank you…oh you don’t know how much this means to us! Thank you!”

After that they began discussing about the dates and the venue for the ceremony.

Next morning, Dean wakes up to find Sam getting ready for his morning jog round the lake. “Hey, handsome..” he greets with a sleepy smile that Sam reaches out to kiss him on the bed.

“Morning, beautiful. You wanna run with me?” asks the Alpha.

“No, baby..m too lazy..” Dean whines and Sam chuckles.

“Promise me you’ll start again when we’re back home okay, Omega? It’s been awhile since you last exercise…when was that?” Sam wonders and then add, “Right after you find out that you’re pregnant with Hope right?”

Dean pouts and nods while Sam continues, “She’s three months old now, babe.”

“Okay, okay…I will..but you do know that it’s exercise too when I keep running after her siblings every day right, Alpha?” Dean reasons but Sam only laughs at him.

“Nope. Not the same, my love!” Sam announces as he slaps Dean’s naked butt. “Get up and get showered. I think Jess’ already up cause I heard some activities in the kitchen.”

Dean sits up with Sam’s help and they kiss for a bit. “You’re truly okay with them being Hope’s godparents right, Sammy?”

Sam looks at him with a small frown and chuckles,”Yeah, Dean. Strange that you just asked me now though..?”

“I know, I’m so sorry babe. I just don’t want them to feel awkward or sad or whatever. Plus, it’s the least we can do for them right, sweetheart?” Dean asks and Sam agrees.

Soon the Omegas began busy themselves in the kitchen, preparing for the late morning birthday party while the Alphas help Mary decorate the place with balloons and banners.

It’s such a joyous celebration, Heu’s very excited about her huge chocolate cake made with love by her Daddy and godmother and of course the awesome presents from everyone.

They stayed two more nights before Sam drives them back to his home. Their guests then parted in their respective vehicles after wishing Heulyn many happy returns again.

“We should do that more often, don’t you think, Dean?” asks Ellen as she helps Dean separate the dirty laundry.

“Oh definitely! The kids love the outdoors and I can’t wait for Hope to join in the fun too. Speaking of which, she’s going to be Jack and Jess goddaughter, formally. What do you think mom?” asks Dean with a smile.

“I think that’s great, Dean. She’ll blessed their lives with more love and happiness.” Ellen replies warmly and Dean nods.

“Mom…I’m worried..” Dean confides softly. Ellen stops what she’s doing and looks at him. “Worried about Hope?” she queries.

Dean shakes his head and says, “..no.. It’s about Gabe..”

Ellen immediately holds him close. “Dean, don’t worry okay, sweetie. So he’s back? So what? You’re safe with Sammy, with us here. He can’t or even dare to harm you anymore.”

Dean lets out a nervous sigh and whispers, “I know but.…”

Ellen pulls away and looks at him with concern,“What is it, Dean?”

Dean worries his lower lip for a bit, contemplating, before giving her a forced smile.

“Nothing mom. I was just being paranoid, that’s all.” He states but Ellen doesn’t believe him.

“Really, I’m okay. Don’t worry. Can you help Sam handle the pups while I finish this? I’ll join you later okay? Thanks mom.” Dean promises and kisses her cheek.

Ellen sighs and with a heavy heart she walks back upstairs.

Dean rests his forehead against the dryer and exhales heavily caused he almost confessed about the blackmail to his mother in law.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Dean’s apprehension dissipates as weeks go by without any news of Gabe. The Omega surmises that his friend chose to keep his distance and though this hurts him somehow, he knows it’s for the best.

Hope’s baptism and sponsorship is set on a Sunday when she’s exactly five months old. Jack and Jess already arranged for a private ceremony at the local chapel in their neighborhood. They only want Dean, Sam and Ellen to witness this event.

It’s a very emotional moment for all of them especially Jess who openly shed happy tears before everyone. They end the day with a nice Italian dinner in town on Jack’s treat (at his insistence).

Dean smiles warmly at Jess who still hasn’t let go of her Goddaughter since the ceremony. He can only guess that her feelings must be so similar to when he gave birth to Hope five months ago. Both Sammy and himself, know that the mates will dote on their baby girl and also involve in her upbringing too. The four of them had discussed this matter at length weeks before the baptism day with mutual trust and understanding.

Their optimism on this agreement however proves to be a challenge later. In the meantime the couples enjoy happiness and peace Hope gives. Sam and Dean who already have their hands full with their six other children, cherish this help from the mates. But Dean soon began missing his youngest pup so much that he finds it hard to part with her even for a day.

“Baby, can you please talk to Jess about this weekend? I really want Hope with me. I miss my baby, Alpha..” Dean moans and Sam sighs in despair.

“Dean, we already promised them that they can have her sweetheart. I don’t think that it’s right to change our minds on a whim especially when they already have something planned for Hope.” Sam explains patiently but Dean refuses to hear him out.

“But Hope’s our baby, first and foremost, Alpha! I’m sure they can postpone whatever they planned for her? They had her for the past three weekends! I really missed my princess, please…please..talk to Jess baby..for me please, my love!” Dean begs almost in tears for he fears losing his daughter for good. He kinds of regret his decision in letting the Klines be Hope’s godparents now that this becomes an issue.

Sam rubs his face tiredly and nods. “Okay, I will. Please don’t cry sweetheart. I’ll call Jack now.” He says and then reaches for his phone. He talks outside of their bedroom so Dean can’t hear the strained conversation.

The Omega knows that it’s not fair that he disrupts whatever plans Jack and Jess make but he really missed having Hope during the days when Sam’s off work. His family’s not complete without their baby and their friends had more than their fair share already!

“Jack says okay. Jess wasn’t too happy about it though but I told her that you missed Hope so much and that I missed our baby too. You know what, sweetheart? Let’s come with another arrangements, alright? Maybe we can segregate the weeks? I was thinkin..”

Dean cuts him off when he says, “I don’t see why we need to make arrangements at all, Alpha?!. Hope’s our child not theirs! We have the rights, we’re her natural parents! ”

Sam reaches for him in bed and holds his shoulders. “Baby, don’t you think I think that too?! But remember that we both agreed that they become her Godparents. We can’t go back on our words and promises sweetheart! Please, let’s talk this over. We are all civilized people here. I’m sure that they can understand our dilemma too.”

“I know…I know……I’m sorry baby…I just feel like I’m losing my baby..” Dean laments helplessly that Sam pulls him into a loving embrace and whispers soothing words in his ear.

“Hope’s ours and she’s lucky to be loved by them too baby. I refused to let her get caught between silly feuds like this. This parenting role is new to Jack and Jess that’s why they can’t get enough of her. Try to understand, okay, Omega? Let’s talk this out. I’ll arrange for them to come over this Monday when the kids are asleep.” Sam promises and Dean pulls away to look at him.

“Am I being unreasonable, baby?” he asks with tears pooling in his eyes.

Sam smiles and shakes his head in amusement. “On the contrary my love. I’ll be mad if you don’t give a damn. I love that you cared so much about our pups, Omega.” He then kisses Dean’s forehead and whispers softly, ”Just one of the many things I love about you..”

“I love you too, Alpha and thank you..”

Jess’ fuming but she knows that there’s nothing she can do about the situation. Hope’s Dean’s baby after all but what of her rights? They’ve sworn before God Himself and the bible the roles they’re taking. They have as much privilege as the mates when it comes to caring for Hope. The sweet little infant that has brought so much joy and purpose in their marriage. Jack loves her with all his heart that even her mom Jody now approves of him as their Alpha.

She hides in the bathroom, unwilling for her husband to see her despondency.

“What’s wrong with me?? Why can’t I bear my own child??” she cries silently cursing her own inability.

That weekend Dean spend his days close to Hope, never lets his child out of his sight even for a second that Sam begins to worry.

“Dean, let me hold her too, please? I’m her Papa, remember?” Sam reminds lightly that he finally passes the child.

“Hey, Hope…remember Papa?” Sam coos as he holds the child to his eye level. Hope squeals happily flashing her dimples that matches his and babbles ‘PAPA’ for the first time. The surprised parents fuss over her instantly and then Dean announces to Ellen about his pup’s latest development. The old female Omega’s happy for all of them and kisses her granddaughter soundly.

Dean takes his baby from Sam and coaches her to say ‘Daddy’. She grins but stares at him unblinking, trying to comprehend what he said. “Say, Daddy? Dad..dy..” Dean repeats

Hope opens her mouth but there’s no sound so Dean repeats one more time and gives up.

“It’s okay my love. We try again some other time okay, sweetheart?” Dean says gently and holds his daughter close.

But when the Klines has her the following week, Hope already know how to say, “Mommy” instead. This doesn’t bode well with Dean who began lamenting to his ever patient husband who managed to calm his anxieties.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Sam sits across Jack in the café. Both Alphas are having their quick lunch that Friday afternoon to talk over their issues in caring for Hope.

“I totally understand Dean’s concern cause I’ve seen the way Jess reacted whenever Hope’s not with us and the pup’s not even ours! She won’t even talk to me or even…shit, I’m sorry Sam but I have to mention this. She won’t even sleep with me. I’m losing my wife and Hope unites us. Even if you guys let us have her for twice a week, I truly appreciate it, Alpha. Please, help us. I don’t know what else to do.” Implores Jack as he stares at his old friend.

Sam sighs and nods. “I’ll talk to Dean again, okay? I don’t want you to lose your marriage too, Jack.”

Jack beams and reaches out to give his employer a quick hug. “Thank you so much, Sam!”

The young doctor has a hard time convincing his mate later that evening. He has to get his mom’s help explaining to Dean why he agreed to Jack’s request.

Dean sulks as he sleeps facing away from his mate and Sam’s thinking how ironic that his own marriage now affected while trying to save others. It’s a small price to pay though, thought the Alpha. They have six other children to fill their time every day. He decides to surprise his Omega to a staycation by the beach. Dean will forgive him. He knows it and then kisses his grumpy mate softly on his cheek. Sam smiles before falling asleep almost immediately. Dean turns to look at him and frowns listening to his soft snores.

Sleep seems like a moot point at that moment that the Omega gets up and heads for the kitchen. He grabs a bottle of wine and pours himself some. Sitting alone in the darkness, he began thinking of his other children. Heulyn’s been begging him to enrol her in a public school while Theo wants to excel in a private institution. Alex gets more authoritative every day, insists that he’s in charge of the rest of his siblings including the older ones, grating on quiet Skye’s nerves.

Willow and Dove only played with each other now that big Sis Heu all grown up and think they’re too childish while their brothers lost interest in interacting with them too. It saddens Dean deeply that his children pulling away from one another at this tender age. And Hope.. he sighs thinking of his youngest. Is he losing his pups slowly? The Omega takes a quick gulp of his drink and returns to his room. He looks at Sammy and then joins him in bed.

It’s Sunday morning and Sam’s up early to help his mom prepares his children for the short getaway. Dean watches in amusement as his mate scurrying from room to room making sure that their pups are ready.

“What’s going on?” he asks curiously, startling Sam who turns to smile and reaches for him in the hallway.

“Morning, sweetheart! We’re going to the resort for the weekend!” Sam announces, kissing Dean and adds softly, ”You’re not mad at me anymore right?”

Dean scoffs as he looks at him accusingly, ”Are you trying to bribe me, Alpha?”

“Well, I’ve never!” Sam retorts in feigned disbelief and asks cheekily, “Maybe?”

Dean chuckles when he replies, ”God, you’re such a..a..I don’t even know what to say, Alpha!”

“Say thank you my love…and then get your sweet ass in the shower before I smack you before our children.” Sam warns in a joke and slaps his mate’s butt.

The family have so much fun in that kids friendly resort including Ellen who eventually decides to join them. The young parents, especially Dean spend more time with Hope knowing that the Klines will have her the following week.

There’s no mail service that weekend and so when Sam finds an envelope with only Dean’s name on it on Monday morning, his mind immediately fills with curiosity. He wants to tear it open but decides against it. His Omega won’t appreciate it if he does and so he brings it to his mate. The thing looks safe anyway, no Anthrax powder or anything of the sort. He laughs nervously to himself as he rushes upstairs.

But Dean’s in the shower and so he waits patiently till he’s done.

Dean steps out of the bathroom within minutes and sees his Alpha sitting at the edge of the bed, looking somewhat anxious?

“Hey, you okay?” he asks while drying his hair furiously with the bath towel, revealing his glorious wet naked body to his mate who for once not staring.

“Dean, I found this in the mailbox. It’s for you but there’s no stamp or our address in it. Could it be from Gabe?? Can you open it now please? I’m so damn curious and I have to go to work soon, sweetheart.” Sam suggests instantly as he hands the envelope.

Dean feels the blood drains from his face that instant. No, hell no!! It can’t be!! No please!! God please! He screams internally. His hand trembles as he reaches out for that damn thing from Sam’s hand. Sam’s phone rings at that moment and the Alpha excuses himself to answer. Dean tears open the envelope in haste, realizing that his fear has finally come true. In a moment of panic, he tries to  throw them out the window to the bushes below, but then Sam re enters the room with a look of pure anticipation.

“Who was it?!” Dean asks immediately before Sam questions his strange actions.

“Oh nothing, it’s just Jack saying that my first patient has arrived early. No worries I’ll get there in time. So, what was it, sweetheart? Who’s it from?” Sam drills somewhat calmly at Dean’s relief.

A nervous Dean laughs then lies that it’s from their pups, wanting to surprise him.

“Really? Show me, baby.” Sam urges with an innocent smile on his face. Their older pups used to do that before but not anymore and Dean’s name was typed not written. He doesn’t think that their kids are sophisticated enough to use the printer.

“Oh it’s nothing too, Alpha. I’ll show you later tonight, okay? You need to rush to the clinic anyway and it’s not nice making your young patient wait, right my love?” Dean coaxes, hoping that Sam will agree with him but the despair in his own voice that gives him away.

Sam stares at him as he approaches slowly.“Give me the envelope, Dean.” It’s a demand that the Omega has to adhere. He hands it over with his still trembling hands and watches his mate staring at the damning pictures with trepidation in his heart. “What the fuck!” Sam grunts low, flipping to each and every single one of the photos of his mate and the strange Alpha. Dean tries to explain but receives a harsh warning hand signal from Sam to stop. He’s done for this time when Sam hastily reaches for his cell and calls Jack.

“Stay right fucking here till I get back.” orders his Alpha grimly, eyes red glaring at the helpless Omega before him. Dean should thank God for His intervention, Sam thinks furiously to himself.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

Charged with emotions, Sam finds it hard to focus on the road that he almost collided with the car in front of him. The Alpha shouts his apology to the irate driver and then swerves his car to the side. Taking in a very deep breathe, he tries to clear his head and calls Jack to say that he’s running a bit late. But he manages to get to the clinic on time and immediately requests the younger man to chaperone the patient.

Jack notices his employer’s strained demeanour during the examination so he waits until the session is over to ask what’s wrong.

Sam’s apprehensive at first, refused to share his marital issues but he’s on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He retrieves the pictures from his jacket pocket and throws them on his desk.

“These!” He spits voice full with contempt. Jack frowns deeply as he looks at them and then stares at Sam, speechless though his mind boggles with the fact that Dean was having an affair? It’s so unlike him but then who’s that Alpha kissing and holding him in such a romantic way? Sam who  already expected his reaction scoffs bitterly.

“Just tell me who am I married to Jack?! Caused I don’t think I know him at all! I’m so fucking glad that you asked me to come in or I swear to God I wouldn’t know what I’d done!” Sam confesses with emotion then rubs his face impatiently, trying hard to contain the disappointment inside. His other employees, the nurses and clerk are working right outside his office and he hates to alarm them with his rage.

Jack hastily pulls an empty chair and places it next to Sam. He takes the older Alpha’s hand and says gently, “Sammy, why don’t you go home and talk to Dean. I’m sure there’s an explanation for these incriminating photos. I don’t believe Dean will ever cheat on you, Alpha, he loves you too much. I’ll handle the things here, cancel your appointments and everything else, don’t you worry, alright?”

“No, tell the staff to cancel my schedules and then close the clinic early. And Jack I want you to come home with me to help my mom watch the kids only for a bit, please? I need to take my mate for a drive to talk cause I don’t want my family to witness me lose control.” Sam speaks with strange calmness that scares Jack somehow but dares not probe further.

“Okay, I will, Sammy.”

Dean’s dressed but remains in his room due to his Alpha’s request. Ellen, curious that her son in law didn’t join her during breakfast, decides to check on him.

“Dean?” she calls out, softly knocking the door since the children are still fast asleep in their bedrooms.

“Come in, mom..” Dean replies with a sad voice.

She enters and shock to find the Omega sitting at the edge of the bed, crying.

Ellen immediately reaches for him across the room and holds him close.

“What’s the matter, hon? Why are you crying?” she asks with voice laced with concern.

Dean’s tearful hiccups make it hard for her to comprehend the words he’s said but understands that Sam had demanded him to stay in the room.

With patience and comfort, Dean finally calms down and tells her everything. Ellen’s appalled upon hearing the truth but she assures that Sam will not leave him for good like he feared.

“He won’t leave you. Your Alpha loves you so much Dean. Just tell him the truth what happened to you, okay?” Ellen urges and Dean nods eagerly against her shoulder. Her understanding of the matter and encouragement makes him feel somewhat positive in dealing with Sam later.

But Sam doesn’t share his mom’s views or forgiving manner as he drives his mate away from their streets. His silence is deafening and the strong bitter scent he gives out makes Dean so nervous all the way.

The Alpha stops the car at the beach where they first made love. This place that always brings them so much happiness now marred with his mistake and the obvious disappointment on Sam’s face.

“Sammy, please let me explain to you everything, my love..” Dean speaks after a stretch of uncomfortable silence where Sam hasn’t turn or look at him once the entire time.

“It’s too late really but what the hell, Dean, just go ahead with the lies.” Sam replies quietly, his dark gaze fixed on the crashing waves ahead.

Dean brushes his tears and removes his seat belt to face his mate, who still ignores him and with imploring words that rush out of his mouth, he begs the love of his life to understand that he’s actually a victim and those photos were meant to blackmail him. Not once did Sam interrupt him until he’s finally done and then the Alpha scoffs loudly.

The distraught Omega looks at his mate with his relentless tears pouring down his face. Sam’s not weaken by his despondency this time and he doesn’t know what else to do but holds him. Sam pushes him away roughly and gets out of the car. Dean runs after his Alpha who walks straight towards the ocean, calling out his name in despair. But Sam continues to ignore him till he stops right at the edge where the seawater meets the sand. He turns to look at Dean standing next to him. He smiles but it’s a bitter, heartbroken smile that Dean knew so well and it hurt him to pieces.

“I don’t know if I can trust you at all, Dean. I just can’t. You said they were meant to blackmail you? But guess what sweetheart? That’s not how it works. So my guess is that your lover, whoever that fucker was, be it Gabe or the fucking Alpha in that photo decided to ruin our happiness once and for all. That’s the only logical explanation I can think of right now.” Sam confesses that Dean burst into fresh tears and then tries to grab hold of his mate again. Sam steps away, watching him with indifference. All Dean knows that he needs Sam’s touch now or he’ll faint right there overcharged with high emotion.

“Get into the car, now.” Sam orders in his Alpha’s voice again. He sends Dean home and drives off without even looking at his mate in the rear view mirror.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Dean, overwhelms with grief, holds Sam's sleep clothes tight in his arms. His Alpha's scent calms him but he yearns for the man and especially his forgiveness. This the worse thing he'd done to Sam and now he's gone. Dean cries softly in his bed, afraid that his children hear him from the hallway. Jack's still there helping his mom which he's utterly grateful because he can't function normally now even when Ellen checks on him constantly.

"Jack? Why don't you look for Sammy? I can handle the children, don't you worry." Ellen suggests and Jack doesn't need to be told twice. He wishes to take Dean with him but Dean's bound by his Alpha's order to stay put. Jack wonders where to look for his friend and decides to go to the beach, the mates favorite place.

He sighs with relief upon seeing the familiar car parked along the side of the road. He stops his car a few feet away and slowly walks to Sam's vehicle. The Alpha's crying with his head resting on his hands against the steering wheel. He pauses and then raps at his window softly.

"Sam.." he calls out and Sam turns to look at him. Jack's surprised to see how distraught his friend was. His Alpha's eyes reddened with both sadness and anger.  

Sam wipes the tears off his face and winds down the window.

"Why are you here? Please go home Jack." pleads the forlorn Alpha but Jack insists to talk with him about his problems.

"We're friends, Sammy. Your problems are mine too. Let me help you." 

A throbbing headache caused Sam to pull at his hair hard that he grunts. "Get in." he mumbles and Jack enters the passenger seat next to him.

"I can't stop looking at these shit, Jack. How could Dean do this to me? How could he lie all this time?!" moans Sam and Jack slowly takes the photos from his trembling hand. Sam's anger and repulsion scent strong in the car.

"Maybe there's a reason why he had to, Sammy. He's living in fear of this mistake and therefore he kept this to himself? Who know's right?" Jack suggests softly and Sam scoffs amidst his tears.

"I doubt that he even cared Jack because he lived normally, every single fucking day! I don't trust him anymore, not an ounce! I can't even if I will myself to try!" Sam expresses with passion as tears keep falling down his face, which he furiously wipes away.

"Then what are you going to do, Sammy? You can't live together without forgiving or acknowledging him right, Alpha? And what about your children? They will find out that you both fallen apart too. It will break their hearts." Jack inquires sadly and Sam nods.

"Tell Dean that I'll come home everyday to see our pups but don't tell him that I'll be staying at a motel close to the clinic okay? I need to get this anger and disappointment inside to go away." Sam laments and grabs the photos back from Jack's hand.

"You should throw them away, Sammy." Jack advises gently but Sam insists to keep them with him all the time.

"Why??" probes the younger Alpha in confusion.

"To remind me what a fool I've been." says Sam almost to himself. The tears are gone but his gaze seems empty. It scares Jack who thinks that Sam might be psychologically affected by this issue he has.

"Sam give me the pictures. They're no use, Alpha. They'll only deepen your suffering. And as much as you don't trust your mate, you need him, especially now." Jack asserts and Sam turns to look at him.

"I need to drive around. Please go home, Jack. Thanks for talking to me but I've a decision to make. I will text you about it, okay? Please remember, don't tell Dean or my mom or even Jess where I stay." Sam reminds and Jack knows there's no way he can make the Alpha change his mind.

"Okay, but please take care of yourself. We all worried about you especially, Dean. He hasn't stop crying since you both left this morning, Sammy." Jack recalls but Sam remains aloof.

When Sam doesn't reply, Jack leaves the car and stares at his friend. "Be safe." he reminds again and Sam nods before revving his vehicle onto the street.

Sam visits the police station and asks the officer at the front for help. 

"It's not a blackmail, Mr Wesson and we can't investigate when there's no crime. I hope you'll understand." profess the sergeant gently.

Sam nods and then asks,"I just need to look at this person who put these photos in my mailbox. Is there anyway to find out?"

The officer smiles and replies,"Of course, Alpha. Ask your neighbors who has video surveillance. They might be able to help you."

"Thank you." Sam responds and leaves the building. He drives as fast and as carefully as he could to his street. His heart pounds and his skin sweat with anticipation. He can't wait to see who his rival was. The image of the handsome Alpha kissing his beautiful mate now stuck forever in his mind. He doesn't need to look at the photos anymore to remind himself of their intimacy! The young doctor berates himself for not installing video cameras in his home and  hopes that his neighbors will cooperate with him.

Dean stares at the streets below from his bedroom balcony. Each sound of vehicle he hears, he hopes to death that it's his Alpha's. The sun shines bright and hot on his face but he can't care less. He needs Sammy so much and he prays that his mate's anger simmers down somehow. 

Just when he almost gives up hope, Sam's car turns in the corner and Dean's heart jumps with such relief that he shouts Sam's name out loud. Ellen who hears him from the children's bedroom, rushes off to find him.

"Dean! What's wrong, sweetie!?"

"It's him! It's him!! It's Sammy!! He's home, mom!! Please open the door for my husband!!" Dean demands in happy tears as Ellen hurries to obey his instruction.

Dean turns to look at his mate's vehicle passing his street but it doesn't stop. Curious, he leans forward against the white railings and shouts Sam's name again. 'What's he doing?! Why did he drove passed our home!"

"SAMMMYYYY!!! Come back!!" he shouts in distress when Sam exits from the car, ignoring him blatantly and walks fast to the neighbor's house on the opposite side of the road.

Dean gapes in disbelief but immediately feels relief when he sees Ellen speaks to his mate. Unfortunately, it's a very short conversation before Sam enters the neighbor's home in haste. His mother in law gives him a sympathetic smile and shakes her head. 

The Omega slumps onto the floor, helpless. He can't leave his room until Sam reversed his order.


	28. Chapter 28

"Sam says that he'll come home later to see the children, Dean and also let you out of the room." Ellen conveys the message and Dean asks her what's his mate doing at the neighbor's place.

"He's looking at the videos, hon. He wanted to know who sent the photos and if it was the Alpha in the picture, he said he'll find him no matter what." Ellen confides and it gives Dean a glimmer of hope.

"That means he still loves me, Mom! I was so afraid that he'll hate me but to find out more, I don't blame him one bit. Let him be angry with me as long as he won't hate me ever. I can't live if he does!" Dean cries that Ellen holds him close. 

"Of course, he'll never hate you Dean. You're his Omega. You bore his lovely children. It's his Alpha's pride that caused him to behave like this." Ellen explains and Dean nods in happy tears against her shoulder. 

"I missed him so much...I want to ask for his forgiveness over and over again until he accepts. I can't be without him, mom. I just can't.."

"I understand.."  

Sam's lucky that his neighbor's home that day. The regional sales manager usually travels overseas and he's glad to be of assistance. The older Alpha leads Sam to his study where he can take a good look at the images caught by his video surveillance. Sam thanks him and when the man leaves to give him some privacy, he insists that the owner stays.

Unfortunately, after much scrutiny they find that there're no strangers in the proximity of Sam's home. Only the regular mailman who visits during the day and few joggers. Sam sighs in despair and wonders to himself what's the next he should do. His neighbor suggests that he look at the dates before the photos were sent.

Sam immediately announces that it's a very good idea and then he sees Gabriel. The Alpha's been lurking their street for more than a week that he surprised both neighbors.

"So you knew him, then? Why don't you report him to the police?" asks the kind old man but Sam has another idea. He wants to find Gabe as soon as possible to demand answers.

The sound of the front door opens and the loud cheering of the pups alerts the Omegas. 

"He's home!! Mom!! Please tell him to let me come down and meet him please??" Dean begs in a hurry and Ellen adheres instantly.

Unfortunately, Sam adamantly refuses to see his mate even when Ellen pleads him to change his mind.

"I'm here to hold my children. Not that liar!" Sam announces bitterly and Dean who hears him from the stairs, cries out his name.

"Alpha..please..forgive me!! Please let me see you, my love!! Please!! Don't leave me!!" Dean implores. His voice urgent and full of despair.

"Sammy, Dean's remorseful and he needs you! He's going to have an emotional breakdown if you won't forgive him now, son. Please?!" Ellen begs in tears herself.

Sam looks at his mother then passes little Hope to her before telling her to take the kids away. "I'll talk to him and that's all I do for now." 

Thinking that her son finally decides to work on their issues, she immediately ushers the children to the playroom at the far end of the hallway.

Dean's overcome with unbridled happiness when he sees Sam stands in front of their bedroom door. But his heart immediately plummets when the Alpha announces that he won't enter it anymore.

Dean falls to his knees, begging in tears but Sam remains aloof. He simply looks at his distraught Omega and says. "You're free to do whatever you want, Dean. I can't stop you because I am not your husband anymore. You made me feel that way." Dean wails upon hearing this, trying to reach his mate from across the invisible barrier between them.  

"Please, don't ever say that Alpha! You're my husband till we both die!! Please don't leave me!! Punish me if you must but don't leave me, Sammy! I beg you!" 

Sam fights his tears and steels his heart upon watching his mate. He won't let the sight falters his resolves. 

"Take care of our children, Dean and don't tell them about our problems. The least you can do for me now." Sam says and then adds a quiet, "Bye."

 


	29. Chapter 29

 Sam feels like he’s going to have a heart attack. The pain he felt after leaving his mate is so deep that he almost turned the car around. No. I can’t do that, thought the bereaved Alpha fast. Dean needs to learn his lesson the hard way unfortunately. They’ve been together too long and gone through so many obstacles to let this one huge mistake slide. No matter how much he yearns for his Omega now, he should remain steadfast in his decision!

Ellen’s beside herself with worry for the mates and their pups daily. Since Sam left, Dean has suffered a deep morose that he can't will himself to get out of bed. Heu and Theo too been asking her what happened to their parents? Why their Papa came and went and why was their Daddy crying? What kind of problems they have this time that cannot be solve as always? It’s not easy for the female Omega to explain but luckily Jack’s there to help distract them with games and such. She decides to visit Dean again in his room and finds that he’s fallen asleep from emotional exhaustion.

Sam tried searching for Gabe everywhere, from his last residence to his current work place but the Alpha's nowhere to be found. The information he got from his friends were fruitless too. Gabe’s missing under the radar, they said. But this won’t deter Sam who truly wants to confront him about the photos. Why did he give them to Dean? Something must've happened between his mate and his best friend. Sam can't believe that Dean kept this secret for so long. If it wasn't for the photos, he'll be in the dark forever! Why did Dean do this to him? Has he failed as an Alpha, a husband who loved him like crazy?!

The tall Alpha blasts the heavy metal song in his car, hoping that it will obliterate his raging thoughts of his Omega.

Gabe’s drunk and homeless. He’d lost all of his earnings to pay off Nic, Felix, Jacques and Hadrien over the years yet their threats keep on coming. He couldn’t help Dean anymore and the only other way to save his best friend’s marriage was to stake out his street to intercept any mails from the European thugs. He did for weeks until he fell dangerously ill, exposed to all kinds of weather.

The kind doctor who treated him for free arranged for him to live in the shelter. Gabe has no one to turn to not even Mary whose jealous husband thought that he’s after the Omega! What bullshit! Gabe thought then laughs so hard and then cries uncontrollably, earning weird stares from passerby. Children are afraid of him, teens taunt him and the elderly steer clear of him. No one cares.

That’s his life now, sad and alone. He barely recognized his own face in the mirror at the public restroom one day. His skin’s darker and dirty. His hair long and his beard longer, unkempt and the worse are his eyes. They’re empty. Absolutely empty that he once considered suicide. 

Sam's fruitless search for Gabe ends as he finally checks in at the cheap motel not too far from the clinic. He picks the smallest room with no tv since he prefers reading anyway. So the Alpha lives his life in recluse while going to work daily. Jack worries about him but he's warned not to ask any personal questions anymore. Sam hates to be pitied, especially when he's cuckolded by his mate. So Jack continues to update him on his family. Sam only asks about his mom and the pups welfare, not Dean's. It pains the young Alpha to see his employer this way but he knows that Sam still loves Dean or he'd divorced the Omega already. Sam’s just need to nurse his pain away from the person who caused it in the first place. Jessica visits him too but Sam speaks so little that eventually she gives up trying.

On the second week, Dean finally re-emerges from his bedroom but his behavior changed somewhat. He’s no longer the bubbly and fun Daddy that his pups know and loved. The Omega’s more subdued yet serious in dealing with his family and daily life. He missed Sam like crazy but he’s not going to cry anymore. He’ll show the Alpha how strong he can be without him. Hopefully that will make Sam change his mind and come home too.

Dean spends most of his time with his children in the meantime. He takes them to the park, read to them and played quiet games. Sam visits the kids after work as promised anf they noticed the strain between their parents. At first it’s their Papa who ignored their Daddy, causing him to cry every time but lately it's their Daddy who distanced himself whenever their Papa visited. It’s so obvious and awkward that the oldest pup tried to convince their Papa to stay so that their Daddy will be happy again. The conversation between Heu and Sam happened two months later when Dean’s busy handling Hope in the nursery.

“Do you hate Daddy, Papa?” whispers the ten year old sadly. The tears that brim in those huge green eyes reminded Sam so much of Dean. His heart ached for his mate and his pups but there’s nothing he can do until the doubts in his heart ceased. Until he finds Gabe and gets the truth out of the Alpha, he won’t forgive Dean for lying to him. 

“Papa don’t hate Daddy, sweetheart. We need to be apart for a little while to sort things out. You will understand when you’re much older and in a relationship.” Sam explains and Heu’s tears finally fell on her pretty face.

“But you’re both so happy and you did fight before so why can’t you just forgive each other now? Was it us? Did we make you fight? We missed having you here and Daddy don’t laugh anymore! I’m so sad Papa! Please don’t leave us, Papa!..” Heu sobs and Sam pulls her in with his own tears well fast as his child cries hard against his shoulder.

“Listen, sweetheart. Papa loves you so much, don’t you forget that, okay? It's never any of you or your siblings fault. Daddy and I love you all to pieces. And I promise you baby that I’ll come home as soon as my problems are solved.” Sam vows and Heu pulls away, looking at him with so much hope in her eyes.

“Promise??!” she pleads imploringly and Sam smiles when he replies in tears too, ”Cross my heart, my love..”

Dean watches them as he passes Heu’s room. He sees his daughter crying and immediately calls out to her gently but the child refuses let go of her Papa. Dean tries again, much firmer this time but she still ignores him. Ellen and her siblings are already waiting for her at the dining table.

“Heulyn Wesson!!” Dean demands that the child adheres in an instant. Her Daddy rarely lost his temper and she’s truly scared when he does.

Sam inhales deeply and then exhales as he stares at his mate. “You don’t have to be harsh on her just because you’re mad at me, Dean.” He warns and Dean scoffs.

“Did I ask for your stupid opinion? I’m the parent here, full time! Not you who came to visit whenever you wish and cause my children to cry all the time!” spits the Omega.

Sam approaches his mate and retorts, ”I won’t be doing this if you had done nothing wrong, Omega! Or have you forgotten about that?!”

“Of course I’ve not! How can I when you keep reminding me all the time, Mr Perfect! Now please leave before the rest of my children cry!” Dean rebukes, his green eyes flash gold in anger.

“Our children, Dean.” Sam reminds sadly, his heart stops for a second upon staring at his mate's beautiful face but Dean laughs humorlessly.

“Whatever, Sam. Just leave. I’m so used to this routine of yours so let the kids feel the same way too. Cause unlike you, I hate to see them suffer!” Dean spits bitterly and heads straight to the kitchen.

Sam rubs his face in frustrations and comes after him fast. Pulling Dean's upper arm, he turns the Omega around to face him.

“Believe me I don’t want to see them suffer either Dean! But remember the reason why I’m like this! I can’t just chuck our problems away as if they never happened, Omega! Those pictures of you and your lover were sent for a reason and until I know what it was or who the fuck he was, I will not rest! You don’t have any idea what you’ve done to me!” Sam exclaims, his eyes red due to the anger he’s keeping inside. Dean yanks his arm away and distanced himself. Ellen appears from the kitchen to ask what's happening but the mates are too focused on each other to hear her pleadings.

“Your mistrust was what’s happening to us now, Sammy and for the last time, if you don’t intend to come home for good and try to give me the benefit of the doubt, may I suggest you leave before you upset our children.” Dean says with forced calm. His face betrays no emotion but he’s screaming inside. Weeks of apologizing and yet Sam still won’t believe him! What the fucking hell! His Alpha rather listen to Gabe’s confession than believe in him and it is so obvious that his Alpha friend has fled for reasons he’ll never knew. Maybe guilt.

And Gabe, how could he do this to them? Dean thought to himself sadly. He’d recently learned about the video images of the Alpha from the neighbor and it broke his heart as much as Sam did to him now.

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

Sam drives his car aimlessly, mind busy thinking about how calm his mate was this time he left. Not in harrowing tears, begging him to stay like before! Perhaps this was what his Omega had wanted all along or maybe made his fuckin lover with no last name sent those photos because he's tired of their marriage! 

With his hands slammed hard against the steering wheel, the frustrated Alpha growls as he berates himself out loud. 'Stop thinking nonsense and find out the truth!' He spins the car around then heads fast towards the bar where he last patronized. He really needs to calm his nerves from irrational thoughts.

Ellen is plagued with worry when Dean won’t stop pacing his bedroom floor looking so agitated that she calls out to him gently.

"Dean? Why don't you talk to me sweetie? I believe you."

A startled Dean stops to look at her and replies anxiously, "But Sammy don't and I don't know what else to do! I'm losing him mom!! I have to find Gabe!! Help me watch the kids, please?! I won't be long, I promise!!" He grabs his keys and rushes out of the room.

"Dean! Be careful!!" Ellen shouts after him in a panic.

"I will" Dean shouts before disappearing out the front door.

Ellen sighs and shakes her head in despair. She closes the door quietly and then turn to find Heulyn and Theo staring with much apprehension on their innocent faces. The old Omega immediately hugs her grandkids then ushers them back to the playroom, to talk to them about their parents.

Dean drives his SUV, while calling his mom, Mary on his cell. Asking her if she'd heard from Gabe and she said that the Alpha wasn't allowed to visit again by her husband. The Omega asks the reason why but Mary refuses to tell him so he heads off towards the roughest part of the city. He truly hopes to find Gabe but when he gets there, he realizes that his expensive vehicle stood out like a sore thumb in the poor neighborhood street. The incessant knocks on the window from the homeless people begging him for money and the hard stares from the gangs on the street unnerves him. Dean drives off fast when suddenly a homeless man jumps right in front of his car! Luckily the Omega managed to step on the brakes in time before he actually hit the suicidal maniac!

But the anger he's feeling inside disappears the moment he recognizes the unkempt face staring back at him. "Gabe!" he shouts but the Alpha turns to flee erratically from the scene. Those strange people on the streets who're watching them scamper off too when they heard the police sirens approaching from afar. Dean has no time for the cops either as he rushes after his friend. He finally spots Gabe but he disappears into a narrow alley and without thinking of the danger, Dean stops his car at a corner to pursue the Alpha on foot. 

'GABE!!!!!!" Dean shouts, sprinting off like he's never run before in his life!

Gabe can't believe his bad luck! If that's what it supposed to be because this was his third attempt to die and when he finally found the guts to do it, this happened!

He won't let the Omega see him this way, the Alpha thought with tears running down his dry, bony face. Shame and despondency overwhelms him that he rather die than have Dean knows what happened to him. He failed to protect his best friend, he failed to even protect himself! What good is he living in this world anymore! But Dean catches up with him eventually and Gabe surrenders in his arms, crying for he can't even run to save his own dignity!

The Omega soothes him, kisses his face, dries his tears away and slowly helps him to the car. The Alpha has lost so much weight that it pained Dean's heart to know how much he'd suffered in silence.

Dean takes Gabe home despite his weak protests and with gentle care, he bathes and feeds his dear long lost friend.

Sam doesn't know what had happened. One moment he's spilling his woes to the sympathetic barmaid and the next thing he finds her lying half naked next to him in his motel bed.

"SHIT!" he growls furiously into hands at his own stupidity. What had he done?!!

 

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

Sam needs to confront the female Beta although he’s sick to the stomach thinking that he could’ve cheated on Dean. Even though Dean did hurt him doesn’t mean he should retaliate. But the full clothed he had on made him wonders if anything happened between him and Lilith last night? Sam prays hard inside that he’s right and when Lilith confirms it, he almost jump with joy.

”You’re so sad and so drunk last night, Sammy that I had to drive you back here. Your mate, Dean is so very lucky to have your love that I hope you will both work out your problems soon.” She says and adds with a small laughter, “Sorry for my R-rated state though, I hate to sleep with a bra on. No woman does”.

Sam smiles shyly as he waves her off and replies, “Well, sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for not raping me too.”

The fast friends both laugh and then Sam suddenly becomes quiet.

”What’s wrong?” Asks Lilith. With a wan smile Sam confesses.

”I’ve not laughed like that for so long. I miss Dean so much, Lilith. I love him too much.” 

“Then go home to him Sammy. Talk to him about it. I think he’s just scared to tell you the truth cause I will be too if I were him. People makes mistakes, Alpha. We’re all not perfect.” Lilith reminds but Sam still has his reservations.

”I wish it’s that easy, believe me. Everyday I thought of doing just that but everytime my mind wonders, What if he really had an affair with that Alpha?! I don’t know how to forgive or forget something as serious as that. I don’t give him any cause to hurt our relationship! In fact I gave him all my trust but this was how he treated me. I should’ve known from the start that I can never make him truly happy no matter what I did. Lilith, we’ve been together so long for me to dismiss his infidelity just like that. I can’t  trust his words anymore and his friend, Gabe? I can’t trust him either. But I still love Dean so much but I am so mad at the same time that it’s just So fucking hard to decide!” Sam confides, growling into his trembling hands, due to emotions and after effect of alcohol in his system.

Lilith takes his hands and pulls his teary gaze to her. 

“Listen. I want you to promise me that you will go home today and talk to your Omega. And then text me whatever the outcome was because I really want to help. You’re a great Alpha Sammy. You’re not like the rest and I have so much respect for you. I confess that I tried to seduce you a little in bed last night but You wouldn’t stop talking about Dean. How you missed him. You actually pushed me away and only God knows why, that’s the first time I didn’t feel offended!” Laughs Lilith and Sam smiles as he shakes his head in disbelief at his new friend.

”Dean? I’m taking Willow and Dove to the groceries for abit kay..?” Ellen whispers by the slight open door of Dean’s bedroom. The Omega has been sleeping next to his best friend Gabe all night in case the distraught Alpha tries to flee or kill himself again!

Sam’s feeling optimistic or at least he tries to after talking to Lilith about his problems. She’s right everybody makes mistakes, he thought though skeptical that he’ll ever make that kind of mistake Dean did! He berates himself immediately for his negative thoughts and drives fast towards home. 

He is both excited yet apprehensive at Dean’s reception later but it’s not important. Their marriage and children are his priorities and they will always be.

Sam usually doesn’t find it strange when his house seems quiet on a Saturday morning. His older kids, Heu, Theo, Skye and Alex all have their swimming lessons at the club while Hope’s with the Klines. What bothers him most was that his mom, Dean and his two other daughters aren’t in sight.

He wonders if his mom’s at the grocers as always and his princesses sleeping with Dean in their master bedroom. The comforting thought makes him smile as he walks up the stairs quietly so as not to wake his beautiful family.

 


	32. Chapter 32

Dean has been waiting patiently for his dear friend to wake up. He can't wait to care for Gabe who hasn't eaten anything since he took him home last night. The poor Alpha's destitution caused him to tear. Gone was the happy, gregarious man he adored. Dean brushes the long brown hair gently from his gaunt face. Gabe's eyes flew wide open and in an instant sits upright then shies away from Dean's gaze. 

"Hey...hey..?...it's me Dean...Alpha.." Dean says softly, afraid to scare him further. Fear and shame evident in his quivering stance but Dean's positive that with patience and time Gabe will be his normal self again. It takes awhile for Gabe to calm down and slowly turns to look at Dean.

"...Dean...." he croaks and Dean can't stop the tears that falling down his face now as Gabe moves towards him, crying for a hug. Dean holds him close and whispers soft thank yous and apologizes for the sacrifices he'd made.

Sam's eager steps falters when he hears the moaning sound and whispers. The heavy mixed scents that emit from his bedroom cause his delusional mind to jump to conclusion that Dean's cheating on him with his unknown lover. The tall Alpha slams the door open and marches straight towards the unsuspecting duo and pulls Dean away first before yanking the Alpha by his collar. Dean yells at him to stop but Sam's too enrage to notice who he's attacking for Gabe's unrecognizable with all the facial hair and dark skin. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" Sam curses then throws him across the room that his frail body hits the wall real hard. Dean wants to go after Gabe but knows that Sam's not through so he turns around and blocks his Alpha's way.

"SAMMY STOP!! STOP!! BABY STOP! PLEASE!!" Dean shouts in a rush, panic sets in fast as his trembling hands grab both of Sam's strong shoulders, pushing him back. Huffing with rage, Sam's bloody red eyes zeroed in on his mate and shouts,"YOU DARE TAKE YOUR FUCKING LOVER TO OUR BED?!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND DEAN!!! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!! YOU'LL SEE I'LL KILL HIM!!" 

Though overcome with fear, Dean tries and manages to push his husband back with all the strength he possessed and screams out loud in despair,"SAMMY FOR GOD'S SAKE STOP!! THAT'S GABRIEL!! HE'S HOMELESS ALPHA AND I TOOK HIM HOME!! HE'S HARMLESS PLEASE ALPHA!!! I SWEAR ON OUR CHILDRENS LIVES!!" Dean implores and in desperation quickly grabs Sam's face in his hands hard, forcing him to look at him and kisses him hard, catching him off guard.

"Look at me!! Baby look at me, please! I love you, Sammy! Calm down my love!! I took him home, he.." Dean pleads in tears. From the corner of the room, Gabe is crying softly too, chanting "m sorry..m sorry" over and over again.

Sam pulls away and stares hard at his Omega.

"That's Gabe??!" he utters in disbelief and with panted breathe, trying his best to control the conflicted emotions he's feeling inside. 

"Yes, my love! I found him yesterday at the south side! Please believe me! He needs our help, Alpha!" Dean exclaims and then whispers in Sam's ear in a rush, "He was trying to kill himself by jumping in front of my car and baby, I'm really scared for him!"

Sam pulls away again and exhales sharply, rubbing his face and then stares at Dean before looking at Gabriel who's cowering in the corner like a frightened animal. "Stay here." Sam commands his mate. Dean's screaming inside because he has no choice but to adhere.

"Sammy, please don't hurt him..please..my love." Dean begs in tears, helpless in his immovable position.

Sam looks at him and brushes the tears off his face gently. "I won't hurt him, Dean. I'm taking him to the hospital. You wait here till mom comes back, do you hear me? Will you do this for me, Omega?" asks the Alpha seriously but there's calmness in his voice that Dean breaks into fresh tears and nods eagerly. "Thank you.." he whispers and Sam plants a soft kiss on his lips.

"We'll talk later.." Sam says and then picks Gabe up from the floor with ease. The Alpha weighs nothing and Sam feels a twinge of guilt in his heart for hitting him earlier. Gabe has suffered and also holds a lot of secret that he needs to know. He's going to find out without Dean's presence.


	33. Chapter 33

Sam sits in the waiting room after the nurses took Gabriel away for observation. The homeless man's severely malnourished that the doctor praised Sam for his kindness and generosity for footing all of Gabe's medical bills incurred. Sam had waved him off with a smile, thinking that he's far from noble. He needs Gabe to get healthy fast so that they all can get on with their lives. His thoughts immediately stray to Dean and his heart sinks deeper. Till now he can never get the images of his happy Omega in the arms of that foreign Alpha out of his mind, try as he might and it's driving him insane. He won't be satisfied until he hears everything Gabe has to say about this matter!

His cell pings and it's a text from Dean asking where he was and how's Gabe? Selfishness overcame him wishing that his mate had asked of his well being too. Sam scoffs and shakes his head in disbelief with himself. Of course Dean doesn't care or he wouldn't have cheated on him in Europe! "Stop assuming!" He chides himself inwardly and starts pacing the tiled floor of the hospital. But the more he tried to convince himself that Dean had told the truth, the more skeptical he got cause his mate obviously trusted Gabe more than Him! His husband! "ARGGHHH!!" he growls and marches out of the room towards the nurses station.

"Please call me on my cell whenever he's ready for a visitor, okay?" he asks them urgently before leaving the premises in long strides. 

He's about to respond to Dean but then changes his mind and texts Lilith instead. "Are you working tonight?" 

"Yes, handsome. U coming over?" comes her fast reply. 

"Yeah." Sam answers and tucks his phone in his back pocket. 

Ellen's worried for Dean who refused to eat nor drink until Sam responds. "He came back and took Gabe to the hospital, mom. That only meant that he forgave me right? And he still cared about us, our marriage??" Dean probes and Ellen agrees wholeheartedly.

"He misses you and the children. There's nothing more important to Sammy than his family. Don't worry, Dean. I think that he's probably busy talking to the doctors or filling in some forms for Gabe. Come here, sit down with me, sweetie." coaxes Ellen, patting the mattress at the edge of the bed. Dean adheres and immediately rests his head on her shoulder. 

"Mom, I'm scared for my Alpha and Gabe. This was all my fault! If only I had told Sammy the truth, all of these shit won't happen to any of us!" laments the Omega.

Ellen pats his back gently and says,"It's not, Dean, please don't blame yourself. It's Gabe who made the choice, remember. Let's just hope that Sam realized the sacrifices he made for the both of you. It was a bad decision but it's done and there's nothing you can change about it. Just talk it out and I will help you too in whatever way I can, okay?" 

Dean nods and brushes his tears off. "I need to make myself busy. I'm going crazy waiting for news. Can you please send the girls in here, mom? I need them."

"Of course and don't you be so sad okay? It's going to be okay. I'm going to make lunch now and then we'll all eat on your balcony." Ellen offers and kisses Dean's forehead. Willow and Dove antics cheer their troubled Daddy who hugs them with so much fondness and love. 

It's hours when Gabe's finally awake and demands nervously where he's at. When the nurses told him, he jumps off the bed in a panic. They restrained him in haste and then call for the doctor's help. 

"I CAN'T PAY! I DON'T HAVE INSURANCE OR MONEY! PLEASE LET ME GET OUT OF HERE!!" shouts the distressed Alpha that the doctor convinces him that money's the least of his worries, that everything's taken care of by his friend, Dr Samuel Wesson. All he needs to do rest and receive proper treatment.

Gabe's memories of being hit by the tall Alpha flood his fuzzy mind. "I can't stay here, please let me leave." he begs pitifully, eyes flood with tears of fear and sadness. 

But his pleas were not taken seriously by the professionals who insist that he stays in bed. Sam rushes to the hospital as soon as they informed that Gabe's awake. The scrawny Alpha's visibly shaken when Sam walks into the room.

"How are you feeling?" asks Sam in an emotionless voice causing Gabe to cringe with fear, hiding beneath the sheets.

Sam sighs deeply and says a little gentler. "I can't pretend that I'm not upset with you and Dean for keeping these secrets from me all this time, Gabe. But seeing you suffering, I guess that shit must've eaten your guts inside out. Now, you know that all I need to hear is the truth so please, for the sake of all our sanity, just fucking tell me what happened in Europe? Who was that Alpha holding Dean in that picture? I want to know his name and where can I find him?."

Realizing that he's cornered with no reliable answer to give the tall Alpha, Gabe hastily reaches for the button to get the nurse's attention outside but Sam yanks the cord away from his trembling hand, stares down at him and growls.

"Tell me Gabriel or I'll end my marriage with Dean, today! Is that what you want? See if it eats away at your conscience further."

Gabe breaks into uncontrollable sobs and confesses everything from the day he and Dean arrived at the resort in Germany to the night Dean was sexually assaulted and drugged by Hadrien. Remorsefully admits that he didn't know any of his European acquaintance well and all their rooms were registered under his name. They’re simply anonymous as far as anyone's concerned. Sam listens carefully while patiently demands more details in between until Gabe's barely coherent.

Sam takes pity on him as he pats his shaking shoulder gently. "You've taken very serious matters into your own hand and took all the blame. You thought you're saving Dean while lying to me about it but you're wrong, Gabriel."

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I just don't know what else to do at that time. Dean was scared and I want to protect him at all cost. I was solely to be blamed for what happened to him. I wasn't supposed to leave him alone in the hotel. You trusted his safety to me and I ruined him." Gabe laments in tears.

"No, you didn't but I can't let you be friends with Dean anymore Gabriel. I hope you will understand." Sam states calmly though Gabe detects the finality in his voice.

"I do...." whispers the broken Alpha as Sam slowly gets up and says before he leaves the room.

"You will get back on your feet soon, Gabriel."

It's only after he's long gone that Gabe finds the white envelope containing thick wad of cash in his worn leather jacket.

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

Dean has been staring at the streets from his balcony, anticipating Sam's return from the hospital. All of Ellen's efforts to ease his worries had failed. He can hear her faint voice talking to his pups below. The Omega sighs, this separation with Sam is taking it's toll on their family too. He prays that Gabe is okay and that Sam comes home to him again. Oh how he misses his Alpha's loving touch! He will never get used to sleeping without his mate by his side even after all these weeks! Where is he? Where is his Sammy? Why won't he reply to any of his text messages? The Omega cries himself softly to sleep despite the hot sun on his face. 

Ellen is reading the newspapers when Sam walks into the house. She's about to greet him when he signals for her to be quiet with a finger on his smiling lips. He knows that his pups are taking their naps in and he hates to wake them up. His mother had reported to him daily about them staying up so late at night since he left. Guilt overcame him for neglecting his parental duties. The past four weeks had been pure torture for him being away from his family especially, Dean. He needed his Omega so much that he’d almost killed Gabe that morning. He shrugs the horrifying thought away and approaches his mother on the couch. 

"Sammy. How are you? And how's Gabriel?" she asks with concern as he sits next to her.

"He'll be fine. I've made sure that he'll gets the best treatment from the hospital, mom. I'm okay and I'm staying." Sam confesses, taking his mom's hand in his.

Ellen, beaming with pure relief and joy, exclaims in rushed whispers, "Oh Sammy! Dean and the kids missed you so much too Alpha! They needed you! Oh but this is happy news indeed! Very happy news! Go to him now, my love!"

Sam nods and replies. "I'm sorry for leaving all of you. I  just need to think things through on my own. I hope you’ll understand."  

"I understood and I know Dean does too. Talk to him, Sammy." Ellen urges as she kisses his forehead soundly. 

Sam promises that he will after he checks on his sleeping babies. Their angelic faces brought tears to his eyes that he vows to never leave them again.

The Alpha's heart plummets when he finds his mate asleep in the patio chair on their balcony. So he carefully picks him up and brings him into their room. Dean stirs and slowly opens his eyes to stare at his mate who then lays him gently on the bed.

"You're home..." whimpers the Omega. His eyes swollen from crying. Sam bends down to kiss his eyelids gently.

"Yes, my love and I won't leave you ever again.." Sam whispers and then kisses his mate's face all over with so much love. 

"I miss you so much.."Dean chokes in his sobs that Sam grabs his upper body and hold him close, confessing in tears, "I miss you so much too, Dean! I'm sorry for what happened to you, for not trusting you and for leaving you! I won't ever dessert you, my love, I swear on our babies lives, Omega!"

Their strong emotions for each other, apparent in their reverent kisses and solemn promises to be a better mate to each other. The Alpha takes his Omega who begs for his love over and over again that he totally forgets about his appointment with Lilith that night. 

Ellen understands the mates' needs to be alone so she takes the pups out to the local diner in the neighborhood. It's around midnight when Sam gets up and heads to the kitchen to grab some food for his famished Omega. Dean smiles thinking of his wonderful husband then turns to look at the clock on the nightstand. Sam's phone vibrates next to it and it piques his curiosity. Dean grabs it and looks at the text message.

'Hey, gorgeous! You forgot about our date tonight, huh? lol. Just give me a ring whenever, wherever, k Alpha, ;)'

Dean feels his heart stops for a few dangerous seconds and his trembling hand that holds the cell now sweating from pure devastation. 

Sam is cheating on him. And he has no one but himself to blame.


	35. Chapter 35

Dean's momentarily paralyzed, can't think straight with the loud thumping sound of his heart. He tries to take in deep breaths and then gingerly places Sam's phone back on the nightstand. He wills his nervousness to disappear while walking towards the kitchen.

"Sammy..." he whispers. Sam stops what he's doing and approaches his mate with a surprised look on his face.

"Hey baby.." he coos and envelopes Dean in his arms. "Why don't you rest in bed, hmm? I'm almost done sweetheart.." Sam explains and kisses his mate's forehead.

His Alpha's soothing words and closeness eased his hurting heart but he still feels like crying because he can't stop thinking who's that Lilith? Is she Sam's secret muse while they're apart? Did they kiss or..or..oh God! 

"Dean...?..?" Sam's concerned voice halts his troubled thoughts that he immediately looks up with watery eyes.

Sam's worry deepens upon seeing his sadness and with a nervous chuckle he probes. "Dean..what's wrong baby?!"

The Omega's choked up, unable to find his voice even when millions of questions warring in his heart and mind at that moment. Sam's relentless, pulling him to the kitchen table and into his lap. Brushing the tears of his face while demanding gently for him to confide. His Alpha's genuine apprehension makes him decides not to address the issue.

Instead, he says,"I love you so much, Sammy. I missed you so much please don't ever leave me again.."

Fortunately, Sam doesn't probes him further and responds with kisses then suggests that they eat in the kitchen. Dean gets his utmost attention, safe in his loving embrace. The mates feed each other the sandwiches that Sam made for them, kissing and whispering words of love in each other's ear.

Dean knows what he has to do. Sam will get the very best of his love till he forgets about whoever this Lilith was.

"Can I come with you to work, baby?" Dean asks, sounding unsure, after Sam feeds him the last bit of turkey sandwich.

Sam chuckles and says,"Of course, sweetheart. You know I love to have you close. Do you want to bring any of our pups too?"

Dean shakes his head with a smile and says softly,"I want to be alone with you. I won't bother you I promise. I'll help you chaperone, my love."

Sam whispers in his ear,"That will be nice..thank you baby." and then they kiss each other slowly.

"Papa??" Heu's sleepy voice in the semi darkness startled the mates. They turn to her with a smile and motions for her to come over.

The eleven year old rushes into her parent's welcoming arms. 

"You're staying??" she asks, staring with so much hope at her beloved Papa, making him tear.

"Yes, sweetheart. I will never leave anymore, Papa promise." Sam vows and kisses his daughter's forehead that she beams with happiness. Dean kisses her left cheek soundly follows by Sam who kisses her on her right. The parents keep taking turns kissing her till she squeals with laughter. 

Their actions wake the rest of the household who soon join them in their little celebration. It's the happiest Dean feels since Sam left but the nagging thought of Lilith won't leave his mind. He decides to find out for himself who she was, where she lives or work. Sam doesn't need to know what he's about to do. They've gone through so much and Dean knows he can handle this problem on his own. The last thing he wanted was alerting Sam of his probable affair with that woman that he has to confess. No way in hell he'll die of a heartbreak! 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

Dean struggles to stay awake when the alarm goes off. He recalls their little slumber party that lasted till three in the morning and groans. Sam chuckles by his side and then hovers above him.

"Morning beautiful.." he whispers and kisses Dean's lips softly, causing the Omega to smile despite his exhaustion.

"Morning handsome..." Dean replies when they pull away and then asks, "How's your sleep?"

Sam scrunch his face and jokes,"Terrible!" They both laugh and then kiss again before Sam says gently,

"I know you're tired too baby. So why don't you go back to sleep instead, hmm?" 

Dean smiles, saying that he'll be okay and insists to come to the clinic.

Sam rests his forehead against his mates. With his eyes shut he whispers,"I love you so much Dean. I'm so so happy to be home with you. I hate being away from you and our pups..."

Dean grabs his face and kisses him sweetly. "I love you so much too Samuel Eli Wesson. How I suffered without you here with me. I just can't function and I am sorry again for the mistakes I've made." Dean confesses in broken voice trying to contain his emotion. Sam kisses him hard and then says that he needs to talk about the horrible incident in Europe again even though it pained them. Dean caresses his mate's cheek gently and whispers,"Go on, baby.."

Sam sigh as he admits that most of his anger and frustrations was for Gabe who took away his rights to protect his mate. He could've hunt Hadrien and his friends down knowing that there's still chance. The Alpha then cries when he confessed about telling Gabe to stay away from their family forever. Dean who listens in quiet tears accepts his Alpha's decision even when his heart breaks for his best friend. 

"Dean...I hope you'll understand...please." Sam professes and Dean pulls him down, holding him close.

"I'll do anything for our marriage, Sammy..anything my love.." he whispers in Sam's ear. 

Ellen's wondering what's keeping the mates while preparing breakfast for the family. Heu, Theo and Skye are already up for their academic lessons while the younger ones are still fast asleep in their beds. She couldn't sleep well herself last night, excited that the lovers are back together again. It's too heartbreaking to see what separation did to this family. 

"Nana. I promise I won't ask Papa and Daddy about going to public school again." Heu confesses seriously and Theo chimes, "Me too! I won't want to go to private school if it makes them unhappy."

Ellen sighs as she turns the stove off before hugging her grandkids. 

"Oh sweethearts...you're not the cause of your parents problem. It's common that adults have some issues but look, they made up right? And how much in love they're still with each other so please don't ever think that you're responsible. Okay?" she explains that the pups nod their heads eagerly. Ellen hugs and kisses their cheeks as Sam enters the kitchen, announcing.

"Good morning my beautiful family!" 

The pups run to give their Papa a big hug, can't get enough of the parent who's been gone for weeks.  

Ellen joins in to kiss her son's cheek and whispers good morning. "Is Dean still sleeping?" she asks as Sam leads his pups to the kitchen table.

"He's in the shower. He insisted to come to work with me." Sam chuckles and his kids exclaim in unison that they want to come too.

"Another day okay, sweethearts,?" he says with regret that the kids nods and pout at the same time for not having their way. Ellen and Sam laugh softly at their antics. They smile again though when their Nana serves a loaded choc chips pancakes on each of their plates.

"My kids are pretty easy to please, right mom?" Sam teases her at the stove. She's about to make adult breakfast for the three of them and the nanny that Sam hired. She can't wait to meet the woman who has become her best friend over the years. 

"You think?" she teases him back while slapping his arm then adds,"I'm so happy to see you back and worked things out with Dean. My old heart can't take it anymore if you're separated longer or forever. Please promise your poor old mom Sammy that you won't ever leave again."

Sam holds his mom close and vows in whispers that he won't. The door bell rings and he rushes to get it. It's the Nanny Vanessa and he gives her a big welcome hug since it's been a while since she cared for his pups. 

The kitchen now comes alive with happy reunion and laughter that Dean smiles when he hears them from the stairs. Vanessa is like a mother to him too, considering her close age with Ellen.

"Hello, good morning everyone!!" he greets happily that the younger pups are now awake. They're happy too to see the other Nana in the house again. 

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

Sam's a little amused by Dean's somewhat odd behavior during the ride to the clinic. Not the usual clinginess, which he absolutely adores but the stolen glances he gets. His Omega probably thinks that he's unaware so he stops the car to the side of the road and kills the engine.

Confused, Dean pulls away from his Alpha and asks, "Why'd you stop, hon?"

Sam smiles and holds his hand. "Is everything okay, sweetheart?" 

Dean frowns when he asks,"What do you mean?"

Sam kisses his hand and says,"I don't know...you keep staring at me. You seemed anxious...are you thinking or worrying about something, love?"

Dean laughs while shifting closer to his mate. "I'm not anxious, silly! Can't I stare at my gorgeous husband? You looked and smelled so good, Alpha." Dean praises with adoring look on his face that Sam can't help but kiss him softly and whispers."Thank you. You looked and smelled great too, Omega."

Sam's flattered though he knew that there's something bothering his mate but refuses to press the matter. While they're in his office, he noticed that Dean seems wary of all the female parent of his young patients, asking each of them their first names, in a friendly way of course. It's both mystifying and distracting but fortunately he's able to perform his duty professionally. 

When lunch time finally comes around, Sammy locks the door and pulls his mate to his desk.

"Dean..please tell me what's going on, baby?" asks the Alpha, a little concerned but amused at the same time.

Dean chuckles and says,"Oh me asking their names? Just trying to be friendly, my love. They all knew that I'm your mate right?"

"Yes, baby they do and I also liked that you're friendly towards our clients, it's just that...ugh...you.." Sam trails off when Dean stares at him in obvious anticipation. So he tries asking gently,"Are you jealous of them, sweetheart?"

Dean immediately nods and whispers,"Yes, Alpha." He just realized that he almost gives himself away and laughs inside. So much for discretion, now Sam thinks that he's a loony. But none of them was Lilith which in some ways brought him some comfort and also frustration. Who is Lilith!! 

Suddenly Sam pulls him onto his lap and kisses him ardently. "How can I prove to you my faithfulness towards you and our love, Dean? Do you want me to climb Mount Everest? Swim across the English channel? Walk on burning charcoals...hmm? What can I do for you my love?"

Dean can't help the laughter that escapes his lips and then hastily grabs Sam's face. "You can walk on burning charcoals. I always wanted to see people do that live. So please...please..sacrifice your wonderful large feet for me, my Alpha, my heart."

Sam bit his lower lip then kisses him till they both gasp for air. Jack knocks on the door announcing that he and his other employees are going out to lunch. Sam and Dean wished them a happy break and continue kissing each other. But the deeper the kiss, the louder Lilith's name rings in his mind. 

The mates had their lunch in the cafe at the corner and while Dean's in the bathroom, Sam checks his phone and then realized that he had forgotten totally about Lilith! He texts the Beta back, apologizing for his absentmindedness and she replies just as fast, saying that it's okay and can't wait to see him soon! Sam smiles to himself as he puts away the phone, thinking that Lilith had expressed her interest in meeting his beautiful Omega. 

Sam's aware that he has to tell Dean about his friendship with Lilith soon but he needs to warn  Lilith first about that one time when they "accidentally" slept together in his motel room which he thought best left unsaid and forgotten. Dean won't understand because he's very sensitive and Sam won’t want to hurt his mate even though nothing had happened between him and Lilith. 

Lilith herself had confirmed his unwavering faithfulness to Dean even when intoxicated. Sam's very proud of himself. And Lilith, what a sweet person she was for not taking advantage of his vulnerability that night. He can't wait to introduce her to Dean too. Maybe later in the weekend when they visit the bar she works at. 

Dean notices that Sam's texting on his phone as he leaves the bathroom. So he hides behind a pillar and waits until his mate's done. When Sam did, he walks towards their table and sit opposite him with a smile on his face, anticipating a confession of some sort but when Sam behaves like nothing had happened and calls for the waiter, Dean realizes that his marriage is indeed in trouble.

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

The thought of Sam's having an affair makes Dean feels faint in all of a sudden. He waives the waiter at their table to leave and mutters weakly to his Alpha that he wants to go home.

"Baby, are you okay? You looked pale sweetheart!" Sam exclaims in rush while reaching out to his mate who pushes him away gently.

"I'm fine. Just take me back to the clinic so I can rest a little, Alpha." Dean says and Sam scoops him up without caring what others might think. His mate's unwell and as a doctor too, it's his duty to attend to his malady. 

They got to the clinic in no time. Sam lays his Omega on the narrow bed and examines him promptly. After he's established that Dean's fine, he grabs his chair and places it next to the bed. He's glad that his next appointment is in the next two hours so he has time to attend to his mate. While caressing Dean's forehead, he asks gently,"Is there any chance that you might be pregnant sweetheart?"

Dean shakes his head and whispers,"The last time we had sex was before you left a month ago, Alpha and I remember that I was on pills."

Sam rubs his face and sighs into his hands. He's so worried that he calls the nurse to bring in his medical equipment. He then draws Dean's blood even when the Omega protests. Dean hates the procedure but he has no other choice. He can't very well explain to Sammy that his condition was due to the fact that he's being cheated on! He has a plan and he needs to do it right away. 

"There..." Sam announces quietly as he pulls the needle out of Dean's tiny vein. The Omega squirms when he sees his blood in the syringe. Sam rewards him with a chaste kiss for being brave. Dean rolls his eyes at him, feeling the sudden hostility taking over his senses. He's mad at Sammy. He was afraid before and then sad but now he feels only anger. He can't wait to find out who his rival, Lilith was. The only way to know is to go to the motel where Sam stayed. 

"Can I go home now, Alpha. Please? I can take the cab home." Dean pleads sweetly despite the fire burning in his heart.

Sam relents then calls the cab company. He wished to send Dean home himself but he has a patient to see soon. Dean thank his Alpha and soon they both waiting for the cab at the lobby.

"Please eat something and get full rest, Dean. I don't want you to play with the kids until you feel much better, okay sweetheart?" Sam reminds seriously but there's gentleness in his voice that Dean doesn't miss. He wishes for his anxiety and anger to go away at that moment but they only make his resolve stronger. He really needs to find out who is Lilith!!

Once inside the cab, Dean immediately tells the driver to take him to the motel instead. He's glad to find that it's not too far from the clinic because Sam will be calling home to check on him soon. 

The Omega enters the motel's admin office and asks for the manager. The Alpha's doing his round, his wife said and asked Dean why he's looking for him. 

"I was just wondering which room is Mr Samuel Wesson staying?" Dean asks, smiling innocently even though his heart is pounding a mile a minute.

"Who's asking?" she inquires with curious look on her overly made up face.

"His brother?" Dean lies and she laughs humorlessly. "No you're not. My guess, you're just another one of his conquest."

Dean knows he has to play along despite the bitter disappointment and anger rising inside his heart and mind. He laughs and asks nonchalantly,"What conquest? I'm his sibling! But what kind were they, I'm curious to know, you know?"

The woman stares at him with her tilted head and smiles knowingly. "No worries Omega. Your rival is a Beta. She's gorgeous.. BUT..a Beta.."

"Gorgeous Beta has a name?" Dean fishes, giving his most winning smile. He doesn't even care what he's doing as long as he finds out the truth and when the woman showed him the name list of guests for Sam's room, he almost faint for real this time. He barely hears her complaining about her manager husband's stubbornness on insisting on this stupid procedure of recording names..blah..blah..blah... as he stares at the beautifully cursive Lilith written on the page.

 

 

 

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

"Hey, you alright?" alerts the motel owner's wife. She's concerned when Dean's transfixed on the name in the log book. Dean looks up at her, blissfully unaware of the tears pooling in his green eyes. The woman's aghast thinking why on earth would he be that affected by a lowly competition? He's an Omega and ten times prettier than the Beta barmaid who also tried to seduce her mate!

"Oh...hon, just listen to me alright? I can see that you're already mated and perhaps you're divorced or whatever but I don't care. All I think is that You have a much better chance to snag that handsome doctor than Lilith! She's just a mere Beta who works in some!..some.. lousy bar! I don't think that Alpha Wesson is seeing her seriously or anything. It's just a one night stand and I bet you one hundred percent that it's her who lured him to bed!" spits the woman with distaste and adds," Skank! She even flirted with my husband right under my nose!" 

Dean can't hear anything else after her one night stand comment. His Sammy had indeed cheated on him and intended to keep it a secret. He can't understand why is his heart still beating fast. Shouldn't he be dead already from this damning revelation? Why is he still standing there? Crying his eyes out in front of the stranger who now has her Alpha husband by her side, both staring at him in utter confusion.

"May I have the key to his room, please?" he asks suddenly, feeling as if the words fell voluntary out of his mouth even when his mind protesting out loud. What are you doing?! What are you trying to find in that room where Sam pleasured his secret lover? You're a fucking fool who thinks that he loved only YOU!

"Sweetie, we can't hand over his key to anyone. I'm so sorry, why don't you wait for him to come back? You can stay here at the lobby, hon. I don't mind." supplies the woman gently while her clueless mate pesters her with questions. Impatiently, she turns to her Alpha and gives a detailed account of the current issue at hand.

"...He's my Alpha.." Dean's sorrowful admission caught their immediate attention.

"What??" she asks while Dean slowly shows a photo of him with Sam and their pups with trembling hands.

Both the motel owners stares at it in disbelief. "But you said that you're...Ohhh..." the woman realizes then what was going on. Dean had deliberately lied to find out about his mate's infidelity. 

"Oh hon...I'm so sorry. I feel so bad now. I didn't know.." she expresses genuinely that Dean immediately waives her off with a sad smile. 

"No..no...it's not your fault! You've helped me alot actually cause I was totally in the dark and now I know what I'm supposed to do. But my Alpha, he's a really wonderful husband and great father to our pups. It's truly not his fault. I drove him to this state." Dean explains, trying his best to smile to hide the  pain and sadness inside. He truly meant every word he said about Sam.

"I'm sure he is, hon and like I suspected before, Lilith must've seduced him. Why don't you give her a piece of your mind, hmm? Tell her to keep her hands off your man! And mine if you might add!" She suggests, throwing a warning glance at her clueless husband who raises both his hands up in surrender and walks away.

"Where does she work, Omega?" asks Dean as she places Sam's room key gently in his palm.

"ALPHA! WHAT'S THE NAME OF THE FUCKING BAR?!!" she shouts suddenly without looking at her mate now sitting in the office behind the counter.

"BARNONE!" shouts the bear of a man in return that at any other time Dean know he would have laugh at this hilarious scenario but his heart's too broken now to even care.

He thank them and leaves instead of going to Sam's room. He's losing the strength and will to find out more about Lilith. She existed and she's a part in Sam's life. 

"Where shall I take you, Omega?" asks the Beta taxi driver patiently when Dean just sits, staring at nothing with tears in his eyes.

"Omega..?" he probes gently and Dean finally turns to him and whispers, "..home.." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

Dean's cab arrives at the same time Mary's Mercedes stops in his street. The female Omega was surprised to see her son inside the battered public transport. As long as she remembers, Sam never allows for that to happen. Something doesn’t sit right with her when Dean appears to be in a catatonic state in the back seat. The driver tries to explain to her but her attention's already focused on her son.

“Dean?! Are you okay baby?!” she probes in a hurry, cradling his face then immediately demands the cabbie what had happened to her son. The Beta repeats that he has no idea and Dean’s been distraught since he picked him up from a motel downtown.

“Motel?! What motel??!” she demands urgently but the Beta again insisted that he didn't know nor recall it's name and decided to help her as he steps out of the car.

“Thank you.” She mutters as they both assist a listless Dean to the house. Ellen’s shocked to see the state her beloved son in law that she immediately fusses over him. Luckily the pups are all busy playing in the backyard with their Nanny Vanessa.

“Dear God! Mary! What’s wrong with Dean?!” probes Ellen after Mary paid the cabby fifty dollars and told him to keep the change. 

“That’s exactly what I want to know too, Ellen! Why was my son out on his own, in a cab from some Godforsaken area?! Why did Sammy allow that?!” demands Mary in anger now at her in laws for failing to take good care of her favorite son.

“Mary, I truly have no idea what's going on! I thought he was at the clinic! I didn’t know that he’s coming home alone!” Ellen exclaims with her main focus on Dean, not Mary’s rebukes.

Mary turns to stare at Ellen as they lay Dean on his bed and spits, ”The driver picked him up from some seedy motel, Ellen! Not the clinic! Call Sammy now! I wanna speak to him!!”

Dean snaps back into reality upon hearing his Alpha’s name that he abruptly sits up and pulls his irate mom down, imploring, “Mom, please... please don’t do that!”

“Why, Dean?!” Mary probes anxiously. Ellen begs her to at least let Dean rest first but the rich Omega dismisses her when she probes Dean again. “What did Sammy do to you?!”

“Nothing! Mom, I’m okay! I swear!” Dean lies in a panic, wiping the fresh tears that fall on his face.

“No! I don’t believe you! Sam must have done something to make you like this! Now either you confess to me what happened or I will drive to the clinic and demand him myself, Dean!” Mary threats that Ellen yanks her arm hard till she's forced to turn around.

“For God sake, Mary! What do you think you are doing?! Dean’s unwell so please let him get some rest first, Omega! I’m sure we can wait until Sam comes home!” implores the exasperated mother in law but Mary smacks her hand away and spits. “Like hell I’ll do that! Stop protecting your son!”

“Mother! Please!” Dean yells and pulls Mary’s face forcefully to him. The startled Omega stares at his son and gasps. “Dean, please..just tell your mama what’s going on love. I can’t see you this way, sweetheart.” Mary implores in near tears that Dean slowly nods in agreement before turning to Ellen and whispers “Mom, can you give us some privacy, please?”

Ellen frowns and sighs. “Of course, my love.” She replies gently then leaves his room with a heavy heart. Whatever Dean’s problem was, she knows it’s not going to be solved with Mary’s interference and temperament. The female Omega who’s not visited her son for months now appears out of the blue and she can't help but wonder why.

“Good. I thought she’d never leave.” grunts Mary in disgust as the door shuts but Dean grabs hold of her hands and begs,"Mom...please..?" 

“I'm sorry but Dean, tell me please, baby. We’ve been through a lot as a family that nothing surprised your mama anymore sweetheart. So don't you worry. Tell me what were you doing in that motel? Who did you meet?..” Mary coaxes and then kisses his forehead softly. Dean tries to fight his tears, realizing that he needs to let go of this pain he feels inside and knows that  no one understands it better than his mom.

“Mom..?” Dean speaks, his voice sounds unsure.

“Yes, baby..?” she whispers while brushing away his tears.

“How….how.. did you …..how did you fare…after Dad left you the first time?” he stammers, after moments of contemplation.

Mary’s blood simmers as assumptions of Sam cheating on her baby fills her mind but she manages to keep her anger in check. She needs to hear Dean's confirmation after confessing her own so she replies steadily, “Dejected, angry, helpless….we were so in love that I couldn’t believe he would ever cheat on me with another Omega. But he did so I nurse my own pain and made myself busy. Eventually, I learned to let go...why do you ask, sweetheart..?"

Dean quickly grabs her hand and kisses them hard while trying to contain his sobs.

“Dean..did Sam cheat on you..?” she asks even when she already knew the answer and her heart’s breaking to pieces.

Dean nods without lifting his gaze. The pain she feels for her son now brought bitter memories of her past that she too began to cry. But they’re more tears of contempt for Sam and John, not just sadness. The hatred for her son’s Alpha amplified when Dean reluctantly confided in her what Sam had done. But his insistence in Sam's innocence leaves her baffled and confused. This sounds to her like a battered wife syndrome and there's no way in hell she'll let Dean suffer in silence. Damn Sammy! The nerve of the Alpha who breed Dean every year and now that she thought about it, maybe he did it without Dean's consent and actually enjoyed having him as his Omega sex slave!

Mary's too furious but knew that she couldn't just flew off the handle by confronting Sammy at his clinic. Dean had trusted her enough to share his woes till he's fallen asleep from agonizing mental and emotional exhaustion. Damn Sammy and his mother, Ellen! The other female Omega who’s been waiting with forced patience outside immediately rushes to her and asks if Dean’s okay.

“Like you cared! He’s sleeping, Ellen and when he’s awake, I’m taking him and all my grandkids home with me.” Mary informs grimly that a stunned Ellen demands,“What?? Why, Mary?? What's going on??!”

“Why don’t you ask your precious son, huh, Ellen?! Listen carefully to how that cheater treated or shall I say MISTREATED my son, who dutifully bore all of his pups without a single incident! I should’ve known that Samuel is too good to be true!” spits Mary as Ellen stares at her in disbelief and says "What are you saying, Mary? Please, for the love of God, tell me, Omega!" 


	41. Chapter 41

Ellen’s stupefied. She can’t believe for a million years that Sam would ever betray Dean’s love. But then the evidence was there for everyone to hear when the manager from the motel himself clarified that Sam did had a one night stand with Lilith. Mary who had found his motel number on the key chain in Dean’s pocket, berates Ellen for her son's callous behavior. The Alpha then asked Mary if she could kindly get Sam to turn in the keys to the motel.

Mary conveys the message to Ellen rudely and then hurries back to check on Dean in his room. She’s been staying close to her son and Ellen’s not permitted to comfort or come anywhere near him. Mary’s disgusted with her for keeping the mate’s recent separation a secret and then blamed her too for the incident.

Ellen can’t find the strength to fight for her own innocence since her concerns are mainly for Sam who’s returning from work and Dean who’s sleeping away his pain upstairs. She can only imagine the hurt Dean's feeling at Sam’s betrayal. The old Omega cries silently as she lulls her youngest granddaughter, Hope to sleep. Thankfully, her friend Vanessa had offered to watch the older pups a little longer when she sensed the current problem the family’s having.

Sam’s feeling uneasy after receiving that short call from his mom who demanded his return as soon as possible and even though she didn't sound anxious, he can’t help worrying while stuck in the heavy traffic. The Alpha grunts in frustration and decides to call home to inform that he’ll be late.

Mary hears the house phone rings and picks up the call before Ellen does. It’s Sammy like she’d hoped and attacks him soon after he speaks.

“What kind of a fucking excuse is that, Samuel?! You think I'm a fool?Just get your ass here! NOW!”

Mary’s voice was the last thing Sam expected to hear but he managed to calm himself down and tries to think rationally. Maybe his rich mother in law was bickering with his mom as usual, who knows? He wished that Dean had answered instead but then he recalls that no one had called his Omega to the phone either, not even his mother!

“Mary?! What the hell are you talking about? What wrong have I done to you?” demands the Alpha impatiently. If not for his beloved Dean, he would’ve severed all ties with his crazy mother in law.

Mary responds with a short sarcastic laugh and then spits, “Not to me, you bastard! To Dean! Your faithful mate! Your sex slave Omega!” Her harsh words threw Sam off the wall that he yells back in disbelief.

“WHAT THE FUCK YOU SAID TO ME, MARY!?!”

 Mary ends their call abruptly when she hears Ellen’s footsteps pacing in the hallway. She knew that she’s out of line by calling Sam a bastard but he totally deserved it! The Alpha’s a poor nobody when he married her rich son! She can’t wait to strike his name off her will! Dean and her grandkids will have everything and Sam?! Absolutely Nothing! He can be homeless in the future after Dean divorced him for all she cares!

Dean has a fitful sleep. His nightmares switch from his mom’s separation with his dad to Sam’s fucking his lover relentlessly in the motel bed. His painful moans soon alert his mother who was busy checking his room to see if Sam has left any proofs of his secret lover anywhere. The Omega’s unaware that her hatred for Sam was actually fuelled by her own assumptions about her new husband. She strongly suspected that her Alpha is having an affair while abroad on business.

“Dean, baby…? Wake up sweetie! You’re having a nightmare.” Mary whispers in his ear while carding his hair. Dean stirs and looks at her sleepily.

“Mom…” he whispers and Mary smiles.

“Do you wanna come home with me and the kids, baby? We’ll have so much fun, I assure and soon you'll forget about Sam, the pain he caused you. I promise you, my love.” Mary vows solemnly but Dean reaches out to touch her face.

“Thank you, mom but my life’s here with my Alpha. I still love Sammy so much and he’s not entirely at fault like I said to you earlier. Please don’t hate my mate, mom, please? He’s the father of my children. They need him as I need him. Please, for me, mom?” Dean implores in choked sobs. He regretted for confiding in her about Sam’s infidelity but he’s too distraught to think clearly then.

Mary kisses his knuckles and gives him a wan smile. “No, darling. I won’t let you make the same mistakes I did. Sam cheated on you once and belief me, he will do it again, darling. I won’t let you ruin your youth and your life for someone so unworthy as him. Listen to your mommy, baby.”

Sam’s ready to call back and demand explanations from Mary when the traffic suddenly clears up. He hastily steps on the accelerator and then speeds off towards his home. He can’t wait to confront his erratic mother in law and then holds his mate close after he throws her out of their house! Dean may hate him but he’ll understand after hearing the sex slave accusation he got from Mary!

“Vanessa, please get some rest. I can handle the babies..” Ellen suggests with a sad smile that Vanessa feels sorry for her friend. She pulls Ellen to sit next to her and says,

“Ellen. I’m okay. The kids are such darlings that they don’t tire me at all. I think it's you that need to rest my dear. Please don’t worry too much. I’m sure Sam has a very good explanation. We all see how much he loves Dean and vice versa. A love like them is so rare and Sam, he wouldn’t risk losing his family for a fling like that. I believe that there’s a mistake somewhere. Have faith in him, my friend.”

Ellen breaks into tears and whispers a soft thank you for her encouraging words. Mary had made her feel like a criminal or worst, a pimp that she can’t even see how Dean’s doing in his room. As if hearing her thoughts, Vanessa adds.

“And don’t pay attention to what Mary said. Remember, she’s Dean’s mom and was only being protective even though her words were harsh. Pay no attention. Samuel will be home soon and everything will be alright, by God's grace.” Vanessa’s soothing words make Ellen pulls her into a hug.

Sam doesn’t even bother to park his car in the garage as he runs towards his house.

“MARY!!” shouts the irate Alpha as soon as he enters. Ellen and Vanessa look at each other in confusion and then the latter urges her friend to meet her son.

Mary scoffs upon hearing her name called by the Alpha then turns to Dean who tries to get out of bed. She holds him back physically and demands that he stays put. But Dean immediately pleads, “Mom, please? Let me talk to him. He is my husband.”

“No Dean! You should stay here! Let me give him a piece of my mind! Let him know that we are aware of his errors! I’m your mother, Dean and I won’t allow him to walk all over you! So stay here!” she commands and Dean has no choice but to adhere. His mom is right and she’s only protecting him after all.

Sam had destroyed their love and it’s his duty to rebuild his faith in it again.

 


	42. Chapter 42

“Why Samuel?! Is that your way of welcoming the mother of your mate in your house? Shouting like a madman?” Mary insults as she heads steadily down the stairs, her stormy gaze fixated on Sam who marches right at her, towering above her and growling under his breath, “I want you out of my house! Now!”

Not easily intimidated, Mary glares up at him and scoffs.”I will, don't you worry Samuel! With Dean and his pups! I will get them as far away as possible from an asshole like you!”

“The fuck are you raving about, Omega?! Are you out of your fucking mind?!!” Sam howls. To hell with politeness, he thought cause as far as he’s concerned, his mother in law had completely lost her mind probably due to her own fault of her failed marriage and now trying to break up his!

Ellen who enters the room in haste implores to the both of them. “Sammy!! Mary!! For goodness sake, please calm yourselves down and discuss your issues rationally!! The children will be upset if they were to see you like this! Have some consideration, at least for them if not for Dean who’s hurting upstairs!” Her words caught Sam’s attention that he immediately rushes for the stairs but Mary’s quick to push him off leaving him perplexed and fuming.

“SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU???!!!!” Sam roars without caring if his children hear him now. His loud voice bellowed throughout the house that Dean rushes out of his bedroom to see what's happening downstairs. Never before in his life, has he heard his mate so incensed that it shook him to the core.

“There’s nothing wrong with me but sure as hell there’s a lot wrong with you! You’re just like John, if not worse! Dean deserves so much better than a lying shit like you! He gave you seven children, Alpha!!” Mary spits with voice so full of contempt and then rudely throw the motel keys directly at his face, shouting, “HERE!!” before he gets the chance to retaliate!

Dean who fears for his mother now awaits Sam’s reaction with bated breaths. Ellen gasped too witnessing Mary’s daring move towards her son. They watch with trepidation as the Alpha of the household glares down at his mother in law like he’s going to swallow her whole then snatches the item laying on the ground. Mary takes pleasure seeing how his facial expression changes from deep anger to pure bewilderment, as he stares at the familiar set of keys in his palm. She smiles mockingly at him with her arms folded across her chest.

“How..just how did you get this, Mary?” Sam demands with an unmistakably fear in his voice.

“Huh? Well glad u asked!” Mary’s sarcastic response before she adds bitterly, ”Dean found it. He also found out that you Fucked a slut named Lilith in your motel room. It was a one night affair? So tell me Samuel? Just what kind of a husband and father are you? A hypocritical one? A self righteous one? Or perhaps you just don't give a shit about your mate?! My beautiful son, who gave up everything he had to dedicate himself wholly to you and for what??!”

“Mom….please..!” Dean implores sadly from the top of the stairs that all eyes now stare up at him but it’s Sam who reaches out to him first, “Dean…!”

The Alpha wastes no time in pushing Mary roughly out of his way causing her to groan with displeasure when her hips hit the railing. Ellen ignored her plight cause all she want is for Sam to do the right thing by chasing after his Omega and assures him of his love. Even if he was at fault, she prays that something good will come out of this insanity. That with his deep remorse begging Dean for his forgiveness for the sake of their marriage.

“You're just gonna stand there and let your son be rude to his own mother in law, Ellen?! God the both of You really disgust me!” Mary chastised but Ellen immediately rebukes, albeit calmly despite the storm in her heart. “Haven’t you done enough harm, Mary? As parents we should always try our best to help our children in a crisis such as this instead of hurting their union further. I sincerely hope that you're aware that you're wrong and that you'll find peace within your heart but in the meantime, since this is Samuel’s house and he is the Alpha of our family, I suggest that you kindly, leave.”

Mary glares at her and spits, ”You won’t see the last of me, Ellen because Mark my words, that Dean will come running to me the day your precious son start hurting him again! And he will!”

Ellen watches her storms out of the room before slamming the door hard and immediately lets out a heavy breathe she didn’t even know she’s holding. Vanessa who notices that Mary's left, approaches her dear friend.

“Are you okay, honey?” she asks gently and Ellen offers her sad smile because despite her bravado, she still wished that Mary had chosen a different approach in handling their children’s problems.

“I am, Van..thank you so much for your kindness and I apologize too that you have to witness that, my friend.” Ellen laments that Vanessa holds her close and laughs softly.

“Oh Ellen, it’s always been my pleasure to help you and your family in anyway so please don’t be silly, okay? Families fight, it’s so normal. Let’s just hope that Sam and Dean are working things out with each other right now. That’s the most important thing and as for Mary, you already know how she’s like, Omega? She’ll forget about all these in due time and the next time she comes over, she'll act as if nothing has happened!”

Ellen laughs too as she admits softly, ”That’s so true, Van. I’m so glad that you’re here. Will you stay for dinner, please?”

Vanessa smiles at her and says, ”Oh why not? But you have to let me help you too, okay?”

“Okay..” Ellen replies, while drying her eyes as they head towards the children in the backyard.

“Dean, for God’s sake, please believe me! I will never cheat on you my love! I am your Alpha who loves only you till my last breath! You’re the only one for me, Dean! I swear upon our children’s lives! Please don't forsake us, Omega!" Sam implores, his heart in bitter despair when Dean keeps putting a literal distance between them after those failed phone calls trying to reach Lilith.

The female Beta hasn’t answered any of his calls or replied to any of his urgent texts and when he tried to reach out to her at the bar she worked, the manager said that she took off to Mexico that morning with her new friend.

“I thought she went with you, Mr Wesson! seeing how she adores you! I have no idea how to get in touch with her either cause believe me I wanted to just as much as you! I am so mad because she gave us such short notice and there’s no one else willing to take her shift! It’s a Friday night for God’s sake!” the Alpha had ranted over the phone.

“Dean, please…I beg you…please..trust me..trust me. I love you baby..” Sam begs for the upteenth time, his eyes reddened with tears of sadness and despair.

Dean watches him helplessly and then whispers, “I love you too Sammy... so fucking much but I can't just accept this thing you’re saying without knowing. I wanted so much to believe you too but I can’t right now, so please try to understand me too. I need to hear the truth from her, Alpha and I’m so sorry that until then, it’s best that we sleep apart.”

Sam thought that his heart had fallen out off his chest upon hearing his request but he manages a sad smile while summoning all the strength he's left. He fears if Lilith ever decide to come back from her vacation stint because he remembers the Beta's confession about starting over across the border.

“Okay…if that’s what it takes. Just remember how much I love you.” Sam professes before disappearing into the bathroom to cry his heart out alone in silence.


	43. Chapter 43

Dean feels he’s going crazy wondering about his mate who’s sleeping in the guest room downstairs. To think that they just made up recently and things were supposed to go back to normal that this had to happen. Although he realized that some of this was his fault, Sam shouldn’t get himself silly drunk and get himself laid as a result! Hasn’t he learned his last lesson where he was beaten to a pulp and left to die in some Godforsaken places?! His Alpha seriously needs to work on his stupid habit! As much as he wanted to forgive his mate, Dean just can’t forget. The thought of his “property” inside some Beta’s!! “Ughhh!!!” he groans at his own troubled thoughts.

His mind and heart warred between forgiving Sam and killing him. How could Sam let this happened?! Did he lure this Lilith to the motel or vice versa? But then what’s the point in debating this fact anyway? The motels owner confirmed it and Sam too, if he has nothing to hide, why didn’t he just confess it to him before? Hypocrite! Dean thought bitterly their last fight about the incriminating photos of him and Hadrien!

“Well, fuck this! I’m gonna have it out with him!” Dean grunts to himself and then peeks into the guest room, praying that Sam won’t catch him in the act but when he sees no sign of his mate he began to get angry but curious.

‘Where could he be?’ he wonders, anxiety and suspicion enveloping him fast that he runs out to the street to see if Sam’s car still there. It was and the sudden rush of relief he felt was so palpable until Sam’s gentle voice greeted him.

“Dean? Is everything okay, sweetheart?” asks the Alpha gently and with concern.

Caught, Dean immediately hides his joy from seeing his Alpha’s car and then remarks curtly, ”No, not really! Why didn’t you park your car inside the garage? Do you want it stolen??”

Sam frowns and nods, “Oh, sorry. I forgot about it, Dean. I’ll take it inside now, okay, baby?”

Dean doesn’t reply when he marches off to their bedroom. Sam sighs tiredly as he watches his mate go. He needs to repair this damage he caused fast, so instead of steering his car towards the garage, he drives it out to the main road. Dean who hears the engine roars, rushes out of the house.

“Fucking hell!!” he curses under his breath as he watches Sam’s car sped off into the night!

“Dean?” Ellen calls him from the porch. Dean turns to her and began ranting about her son who probably had run off to meet his lover.

“Dean you don’t know that, hon. Maybe he’s trying to look for Lilith to help clear this mess between the both of you.” She says gently. She recalls the long talk she had earlier with her son who swore again and again that he didn’t sleep with the Beta but understood why Dean doubted him so since he was drunk that night at the motel. She eventually believed him and told him to be patient and promise to talk to Dean too herself, whenever he’s ready. Dean refused to discuss his mate’s ‘infidelity’ with her because he’s embarrassed. Until now.

“I can’t believe you’re taking his side, mom! I know he slept with her! Sam will do stupid things when he’s drunk! The motel owners themselves confirmed it to me! Her name was written clearly on their log book! She’s Sam’s guest! And we both know just what that meant!” rages the Omega that Ellen approaches him fast, holding his hand and say, “I don’t believe that Sam will ever hurt you in such a way, Dean! I had a long talk with him. I know my son! It’s not his style! Why don’t you go with him just now? Meet this woman who wrecked your marriage!”

“He didn’t ask me!!” Dean retorts as he pulls his hand from her grasps then runs off to his room. He locks the door and throws himself onto bed, letting all of his frustrations into the pillow.

“STUPID SAMMY!! STUPID STUPID SAMMYYYY!!” he growls and eventually cries himself to sleep.

Ellen listens from outside his door and sighs before heading towards her own room.

“Isn’t there anyway to contact her at all?? Her email? Twitter, Facebook?! Please! I need your help! My marriage is at stake here!” Sam pleads urgently to the bar manager for the umpteenth time but the old Alpha spits, ”Should’ve thought about that before fucking that bitch right, dumbass?!”

Sam loses his cool at that moment when he yanks the Alpha’s shirt collar from across the counter hard, taking him by shock and then growls,”I didn’t fuck her and I don’t give a shit if you believe me or not! So you’d better tell me Now how to reach her before I punch that shitty face of yours!”

“Hey! Easy there buddy!” A loud booming voice greeted Sam from behind but he still won’t let the manager go. Not yet. He’s not there to pick up a fight. He just needed to know if they can help her locate Lilith! And these clowns are giving him a hard time!

“Hey…Samuel..? Samuel right? Listen..let’s just talk about this problem you’re having okay buddy? There’s no need for violence especially if it’s about Leo’s stupidity. He never thinks when he talks. Right, Leo? If I hear you calling my sis a bitch again, I’ll kill you.” the Alpha warns that the old manager eagerly nods in agreement, staring at Sam, hoping he’ll agree too. Sam does as he immediately releases his hold on him and turns to see to the other stranger. The burly Alpha’s a bouncer.

“I’m Vince and I’ve heard about your issues with Lilith from Leo. I wished to help but I’m afraid we have to wait until she calls me first.” Supplies the Alpha but Sam’s not satisfied when he retorts, “Why must we wait?? Why can’t you just give me her number now? I can call her right away?!”

Vince laughs softly and says, ”You don’t know my sister. I’ve tried calling and her phone’s shut all the time. Look, when she falls for someone, nothing else matters to her. She met an Alpha last night and they kinda hit it off pretty fast. She took him home and the next thing I knew they’re on the way to a week long vacay in Mexico. At least that’s what she told me in her last text. Lilith’s very spontaneous like that and I’m happy she found someone who shared the same trait as her. So relax! I’m her brother and I can assure you that she’ll be back soon, okay? She’s a Cali girl. She always comes home!”

Sam lets out a deep exhale as he stares at the Alpha, knowing that he’s telling the truth especially after noticing that same shade of blue eyes and warm smile he shared with Lilith.

“Okay, I think I have no other choice but to believe you. Here’s my number too. Don’t hesitate to reach me the second you hear from her, okay?” Sam pleads. Vince nods with a look of awe on his face staring at Sam’s name card.

“Well, I be damned! You’re a fucking doctor and there goes my sis running off with a leper!” Vince’s joking of course and Sam knows it but he’s not in the mood to join his humor and then leaves the premises without preamble.

The sound of car’s engine wakes Dean up. He rushes to the balcony and looks down at the street. It’s Sam so he wastes no time running back downstairs to confront his mate in their garage. It’s a perfect place to yell to his heart’s content since no one in the house could hear. He’s ready to put up a fight with that philandering husband of his or he’ll just go crazy!

“So how was it?!” Dean rebukes as soon as Sam steps out of his car. The Alpha’s shock to see his mate standing in the dark.

“How’s what, sweetheart??” asks the Alpha, baffled, staring back at his mate.

“Your reunion with Lilith! What else?! You really can’t wait to rekindle your love affair, huh Sammy?!! That you have to run off to her immediately?!” Dean accuses. His bitter voice echoes in the darkness and shoots straight to Sam's heart.

Sam's exasperated but sighs deeply, trying to remain patient for both of their sake. “Dean, please don’t accuse me as such, baby, I beg you. I went there only to find out if there’s any other way to reach her. No one could, not even her brother. I couldn’t rest, Dean. I worry so much about you, about us, our family that I decided to sort this out and I almost hit the bar’s manager earlier. Please understand that I’m trying my very best here to erase the doubts in your mind. I love you Dean, so much. I hate what this shit is doing to us too, Omega!”

Dean stares at him for a few moment and then mutters under his breath, “How can I believe that you’re telling me the truth, hmm? You didn’t actually ask me to come along, did you?!”

Sam rubs his face in despair but slowly reaches out for his mate's hand who quickly pulls away.

“Come with me, my love. I don’t care if I have to threaten that shitty manager in his own bar again. Come...please?..” Sam pleads gently even as his heart’s breaking seeing his mate fills with pure disgust.

“I didn’t touch her Dean. I swear upon our babies’ lives.” implores the Alpha, almost in tears but Dean reply fast, “Don’t use our innocent pups names in vain, Alpha! You were drunk and she’s half naked, lying in bed, Together! Pardon me but I can't help but imagine the worse! So maybe it’s not your fault or maybe Not even hers! So what?! I think it did happened and it hurt me so much that you’re trying to deny it! Just flat out tell me the truth! I can take it! I am adult! Cause it matters to me even when it doesn’t matter to YOU!”

“DEAN!! FOR GOD SAKE OMEGA!! I DIDN’T FUCK HER!!!! JESUS CHRIST!!!” a frustrated Sam howls, his voice broke with raw emotion. He’s done for. Nothing he said or do will make Dean look at him the same again, not until he hears from Lilith.

“I’m going to bed.” Dean mutters bitterly and then leaves his distraught mate alone. His heart’s still pounding hard against his chest as he lies in bed, thinking about how broken Sam had sounded just now. But how can he just let this problem go and believe him blindly? Sam was in the same position as he was once so for sure he’ll understand that this takes time to resolve?! He left me for almost a month for God’s sake!! I won’t be a fool! Let him hunt that Lilith for all I care! Be it a month! A year! A century! Thought the Omega furiously.

The fear and sadness he felt earlier now replaced with sheer determination but even as he tries to appease himself that he’ll be strong. He still feels somehow that he’s wrong.

 

 

 

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

A week past and Sam has had enough. He's tired of Dean moping, tired of trying to assure him his faithfulness with words and kept his distance out of respect of Dean's wish, even when he had his heat and boy! Wasn't that the hardest part for him as an Alpha who could only listen helplessly to his moans from outside their bedroom door but still he remained patient. Worse, there's still no news from Lilith and Dean used that to pick up a fight with him every time.

Sam stopped entertaining his fowl moods and continued to be the loving Alpha to his family but still none of his efforts worked. He even suggested to Dean that they go see the priest together so that the holy man could listen to his confession but the Omega adamantly refused.

If it had hurt Sammy, he tried not to show it. So he made up a plan and waited patiently for the next weekend to come.

So on that Saturday morning when a grumpy Dean wakes up to his loud happy voice and the voices of his children, Sam knows that his plan is in motion. Dean demands him immediately what's the chaos all about and why did he hear Alex rambling about boat fishing in the lake and Theo insisting on being left alone so he can read his book peacefully beneath some willow tree while Dove whining to Ellen that she can’t find her favorite sun hat?

"What’s going on here?! Where’re you guys going?!" Dean demands. No one had informed him about any activities today! Maybe Sam deliberately wanted to leave him out and Ellen of course agreed with her son. Things had been strained between him and his mother in law too. 

“Morning, Dean! I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to disturb your sleep, sweetheart but we're glad that you're up! Let's go camping! It’s an impromptu decision and we're very excited. What do you say, baby?”

Dean stares at his mate in disbelief. One week of fights and solemn moods and now Sam’s playing dirty! Now how on earth can he act happy with this shit going on between them?!

“Dean?” Sam pleads gently follows by his loud children pleading in unison. “Please Daddy?!!”

Dean feels like he’s being cornered but for the sake of his beautiful babies, he will suck this one up.

“Okay, Daddy's coming.” He relents and immediately the kids rush forward to hug him tight declaring how much they love him. But Dean’s genuine smile for them disappears as soon as his green eyes lock with Sam’s. ‘You play dirty.’ He mouths to the Alpha then heads back upstairs.

“Be patient..” Ellen advises her son gently, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Sam gives her a wan smile and nods. “I will mom. I promise that we will all have a good time at the lake, no matter what, okay?”

Ellen smiles and says, ”You’re a good Alpha, Samuel so don’t you ever have the slightest doubt. And Dean, he loves you so much and still hurting inside despite that brave façade. I pray that you will both work this out soon too.”

Sam pulls her in and kisses the top of her head. “Thank you, mom.”

The journey to the mountain was far different from the last time they had. The mates barely speak to each other, well at least Sam tries but Dean won’t even look at him and luckily their children are too excited about their trip to notice their strained behaviour.

Ellen has had enough so she decides to break their ice, asking questions about the lodge, reminiscing Heu’s tenth birthday there and soon conversation began to flow among the three of them, especially after the children chime in. For a moment, Dean forgot about his anger but as soon as they reached the lodge, he’s back to his sulking mood towards his Alpha while putting a happy face for their pups.

If Sam’s disappointed, he is sure as hell not going to show it. He already promised his mom and kids a great time and that’s exactly what he’ll do. He acts as if nothing had happened when he keeps addressing Dean in terms of endearment, offers to assist his Omega with everything even when he protests.

And when Dean refuses to go boating with him and Alex and Skye, Sam practically scoops him up by force and then places him onto the boat, causing their children to burst out laughing. Ellen smiles from afar and nods with approval at her Alpha son. Now that’s the way to do it, she thought what Bobby would say.

“That’s really not funny, you know..?” Dean grits and glares at his mate when their boys are busy talking and looking into the clear water.

Sam smiles and replies calmly, ”Sure it was, hon. You heard how hard the pups laughed. Even mom chuckled.”

“Well of course she’ll agree with whatever you do. If you know what I mean?” Dean spits sarcastically but still Sam won’t let his words affect him. It infuriates the Omega who thinks that his mate’s being cocky, trying to worm himself out of a problem with the help of his family. Dean stares at his mate who’s still smiling away without giving an answer.

“Did you hear what I said?” he demands and Sam smiles as he nods.

“Well?” Dean persists. Sam puts away his fishing gear and pulls Dean onto his lap, causing the boat to rock and their boys scream with laughter. They turn to look at their parents and Alex groans.

“PAPA!!! Please! Not here!!”

“Look away then, sweethearts.” Sam urges while a laughing Skye literally pulls his brother’s gaze back to the water.

“Now, looked what you’ve done!” the Omega scolds while trying to free himself from his Alpha’s tight grasp.

Sam chuckles softly and says, “I've done nothing wrong but show them how much I love their daddy..”

“Well I don’t love you!” Dean retorts in seconds though he's feeling conflicted now. To be held this close and safe by his Alpha makes him forget for awhile the reason he’s mad at him. But the feeling was short lived when Sam tries to kiss his forehead.

He immediately pulls away and slaps Sam’s face but the shock’s more on him then Sam who already expects that. He regrets his move the instant he sees the tears in Sam's eyes.

Sam takes his hand and then kisses it gently, saying, “Thank you..”

Dean’s eyes widen in utter confusion at his reaction. “Are you going crazy, Alpha?!”

If in fact Sammy’s losing his mind, he’s sure as hell have something serious to worry about!

Sam replies solemnly, with his dark gaze fixated on his mate, “Yes, I am crazy about you and I don’t care if you don’t trust me anymore because it’s not important and as long as you’re my Omega, I’ll show you what length I’ll go to for us to be together, forever.”

Dean’s initial anger now turns to fear that he looks over his shoulder at his sons, hoping to catch their attention in case their Papa throws him into the water. People do crazy things when they’re desperate right, don’t they? That’s what they said right?! His delusional mind rages and immediately he blurts out, “Sammy! Are you going to kill me? Kill all of us?”

His words stun the Alpha who then laughs. The boys turn to look at them but Skye pulls his brother’s face away again.

“Dean?! Why on earth did you think like that?! Oh my God, Omega! I love you so fucking much and I don’t care! I’m so gonna kiss you right now!”

And he did and perhaps out of confusion or sheer relief, Dean lets him.

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

Ellen smiles seeing the mates walking hand in hand towards the cabin with their pups. She’s glad that the boat trip idea Sam took Dean worked even when Alex grumbles about how gross they were but Skye? He's exhilarated to see his parents happy again. The child’s aware of the obvious strained among the adults these past few weeks including his Nana. 

“My shorts are wet. I'm going to take a quick shower, okay, Alpha?” Dean says to Sam as they enter the cabin together.

“Of course, baby. I’ll be right outside helping our boys start the campfire.” Sam provides and kisses Dean’s cheek softly. Dean rewards him with a small smile and then rushes upstairs. His heart’s still pounding from the passionate kiss Sam gave earlier that he immediately locks himself in the bathroom and take deep breaths.

“Fuck…” he mutters the curse thinking that this wasn’t how he wanted to deal with their problems. Kiss and everything will be fine. No way! But he misses his Alpha, his touch and his love so much that he’d allowed himself to be manhandled earlier. They still have to talk about Lilith and no matter how much he trusted his mate he still wants to hear what the Beta has to say.

‘Where the hell is she?! Did she felt guilty so that’s why she took off? Did Sam made her go away and then pretended to look for her? Stop it!! Why can’t I just let this go? Sam loves me. It’s not that he did it on purpose, right? He said he was unconscious so Lilith could’ve raped him who the fuck knows?’

Assumptions after assumptions invaded the poor Omega’s mind that he hits the back of his head hard against the door from frustration.

“Dean, are you alright?” Ellen’s concerned voice calling him from the outside. He figures that she heard the loud thud and was alarmed by it.

Dean shuts his eyes and takes in a quick breath before replying, ”Yeah, mom, I’m okay.”

“Oh..okay..” she says, unsure but Dean hears her footsteps fade away on the hardwood floor.

Ellen approaches her son next with Willow and Dove holding her hands. The younger pups are excited to join the rest of their older siblings outside. It’s almost five and the sky’s already getting darker since summer’s almost over. The crackling sounds of the camp fire never fail to mesmerize everyone and Sam wishes that Dean’s there to watch it too and wonders what’s keeping him?

“Mom, did you see Dean in our room?” he asks and Ellen sounds a little worried when she replies. ”I don’t know Sammy. Maybe he’s still in the shower?”

“I’d better go check on him then.” Sam states as he gets off the ground in haste and then rushes into the cabin. He finds Dean in the bedroom sitting at the foot of the bed with his head in his hands.

“Baby..?!” Sam calls out while approaching his mate fast on the floor. Dean looks up at him with teary face.

“Oh Dean…” Sam moans as he pulls him close and probes, “Baby, what’s wrong??”

“What are we doing to our marriage, Alpha?” Dean cries against his shoulder. Sam turns his head and kisses his temple hard before saying, ”We’re saving it, Dean. That's what we're doing. We’re making it stronger. I just need you to hold on a little longer until I hear from her. Please, don’t give up on us, sweetheart.”

Dean shakes his head and whimpers, “I never wanted to but I’m terrified, Sammy. I don’t know what other tests we’ll have in the future. I don’t think I can handle them anymore. It hurts so much..too much..”

Sam pulls away and cradles his face. “Dean, look at me baby. I swear that I will never leave you and get drunk in some bars whenever we have a fight. I will stay put with you and we’ll talk it over like responsible adults. Our children are getting older too, sweetheart and I don’t want them grow up broken. I love all of you so much that I’d rather die than see any of you suffer.”

Dean clamps his mouth shut with his palm and whispers sadly, ”Please, don’t ever say that word, my love! I won’t allow it because I can’t make it without you in my life! I swear I will forget about Lilith! I promise I won't talk about her and you anymore! Please, agree with me, baby, because I think we'll go crazy because I'm going crazy thinking about it!!.”

“Oh baby…!” Sam exclaims and kisses his Omega’s palm hard while fighting his own tears that threaten to fall. “I love you so much! If that's what you want I will listen to you but if you decide differently later, I'm ready to work it through. We’ll be okay baby, this I promise you. I am always faithful to you!”

Dean pulls him into a searing kiss and Sam responds with so much love he's been keeping inside. They stay that way for a while until Dean's ready to join their family outside.

"You okay?" Sam asks gently wiping away his mate's tears. Dean smiles and whispers, "I am...are you?" 

"Never felt better in all my life...I love you.." Sam declares wholeheartedly.

"I love you so much too, baby..." Dean replies and they kiss one more time before heading downstairs in each other's arms.

The pups have been hounding their Nana about their parent’s absence that she runs out of excuses to give but the mates finally steps out of the cabin, looking so much in love with each other. Ellen sighs with relief while the children screaming for their parents to join in the campfire fun.

The family have a great time talking, laughing, teasing and telling ghost stories that scares Willow especially till she seeks refuge in her Daddy’s arms, while the rest continue roasting marshmallows and eating the chicken wings that Sam barbequed

That night Dean pleads Sam to join him in bed for the first time in weeks.

“Are you sure, Dean?” Sam asks, uncertain while hovering above his mate’s clothed body. It’s been awhile since he last seen Dean naked but knows that he needs to take it slow.

“I need you to hold me close….I miss you..” Dean whispers softly, caressing Sam’s stubble jaw with the look of love in his eyes. Gone were the tears as he smiles up at his beloved husband.

Sam leans down to kiss him chastely on the mouth and then whispers, ”You know you have me, Dean…always..forever..”


	46. Chapter 46

Cancun, Mexico

 

Lilith can’t stop smiling at her lover lying next to her on the pristine white beach, thinking how the hell did she got this lucky? Her Alpha, though not much taller than herself, is a perfect gentleman in her standards. He’s generous, funny, ambitious and best of all, kind. The night he visited the bar, Lilith knew in an instant that there’s more to him than meets the eye.

At first, she thought that he was just shy when she tried to strike a conversation but eventually, he opened up and then began to talk about anything and everything. She's hooked, truly mesmerized by his charming character and still recalled how pissed off her manager was when she failed to perform her tasks in her usual manner.

Her focus was solely on the mysterious Alpha in front of her. He knew that she’s in a lot of trouble and so he offered her to go to an impromptu vacation with him in Mexico. Lilith had laughed saying, “Hon. No offence but I’m not crazy about heavy traffic at the border.”

He’d laughed too and then corrected her smoothly, “None taken caused babe? We’re flying to Cancun.”

Lilith’s blue eyes wide like saucers, rendered speechless at the awesome offer he just made. The man must be mad! They barely knew each other but who was she kidding? She "slept" with Sammy recently! So she gave it a quick thought and agreed to go with him for a week.

The week however turned to two weeks caused neither wanted to leave their haven just yet.

“Do you think they’ll take you back, babe?” asks the Alpha, jolting her from her reverie.

“Hmmm?” she asks eloquently that he laughs and asks again, “Do you wanna go back to work? If they’ll have you, I mean?”

Lilith leans over to kiss his mouth and whispers. “Nope. The manager suck. He paid me less than my Alpha co workers even when I worked twice harder.”

Her boyfriend nods and then asks, “So you wanna stay here with me forever?”

Lilith chuckles softly and kisses his cheek. “I wish I could, honey. But I have my brother there and I know he must be taking the shit because of me.”

“Why don’t you give him a call then?” he asks and Lilith shrugs. “Maybe…?”

“Here, babe. Call him now. I don’t want to ruffle the feathers of my future brother in law.” He states easily and renders his Beta lover speechless for the second time that month.

“Do you wanna marry me, Lilith? We could open your own bar, babe. No one will boss you around.” He supplies and to Lilith that’s just as good as winning a fucking million dollar lottery! To be married to a wonderful Alpha and runs her own business?! She immediately screams,”Yessss!!!! Yesss!! Yesss!!!”

Her Alpha grabs her and kisses her so passionately, till she’s almost breathless. 

“I love you..so much…” she pledges and he whispers back, ”Love you too babe. Now call your brother, please?”

“Okay…” she says flipping her Alpha’s prepaid phone and dialed her brother’s number in California. She put the speaker on so that they both could hear the impending lecture while secretly laughing at her sibling's rambles until her brother mentioned Sammy. That she should call him immediately, reiterating that the Alpha’s marriage was in trouble because they slept together.

Lilith felt her blood froze that instant as her lover stared at her in disbelief. She wasted no time in explaining herself almost in the verge of tears that her Alpha quickly assures her, “Hey, babe, its okay. You met him before you met me. It happens. What’s his full name by the way?”

“Samuel Wesson.”

The Alpha's stunned, thought that he’ll never hear that name again. He stares at Lilith, then kisses her swiftly before announcing, “We’re flying back to California now.”

The mates are smiling softly at each other, Dean carding his mate’s long hair gently while the Alpha caresses his freckled cheek. They’re still in bed, enjoying each other’s company after being apart for too long. A month and two weeks seems like eternity for the lovers who can’t get enough of each other, even though they didn’t make love at all last night, it helped proved to Dean how much Sammy loved him and how wrong his mom was for accusing his Alpha the sex slave driver.

“You’re so beautiful, Dean…” Sam whispers with adoring look in his eyes.

“You’re beautiful too baby and I love you so much. Don't ever hate me cause I promise I’ll try to be a better mate to you and I am sorry too for pushing you away, Alpha.” Dean confesses sadly and then kisses Sam’s lips.

“I will never leave you, Dean and I’m going to be a much better Alpha and a husband to you. I love you to pieces, sweetheart.” Sam confesses too and then adds, ”What would you like for breakfast, hmm?”

“You, Alpha..” Dean’s only teasing and Sam knows it so he playfully groans, ”Please don’t Tempt me, Omega!”

Dean laughs then hovers above his mate, staring down at his kind eyes, kissing his forehead reverently.

“Did you realize that we didn’t pack any food for today, my love?” he teases again that Sam smacks his head his forehead for forgetting.

“I’m so sorry! I was so eager to get you out here, baby that's why. Let’s all go to the Teddy Bear Restaurant. We can maybe go hiking in the woods, after?” Sam suggests but Dean immediately whines.

“I don’t wanna hike! Babe! You know I don’t like doing those kinda stuff!”

Sam pulls him gently by the neck and kisses his gently. “My spoiled princess. Then what would you like to do, my love?”

Dean rewards him with a shy smile and replies cheekily, ”Cuddle in bed with you all afternoon?”

Sam licks his lips and smiles, “That sounds lovely but how about our pups and mom? We can’t just leave them alone right, sweetheart…?”

Dean laughs softly as he kisses his mate again, “I was just kidding, silly!”

“You’re so naughty! You know that I can never refuse you, Dean. Please don’t do that to your poor old Alpha." Sam begs with an exaggerated pout. Dean bit his lower lip, causing him to growl in pain and then laughs.

Without warning Sam flips their position causing the Omega to yelp with surprise.

“What are you doing?!” demands the Omega, still laughing away.

“Teaching you a lesson.” Sam replies with a serious look on his face.

Dean, still giggling,  teases, “Oh..what kind of lesson..?”

“This lesson.” Sam whispers then kisses Dean so sweetly till his moans erased his laughter.

The family enjoyed huge breakfast at the adorable mountain café and then after that Dean insisted on going shopping first before torturing himself in the woods. Sam and Ellen laughed at the spoiled Omega who they both loved so dearly. Dean had a talk with her mother in law during the meal, apologizing to her for his rudeness during his fight with Sam and she readily accepted. All she wanted was to see him and Sammy happy.

It almost drove Dean to tears until Sam announced next that they’re going to spend the rest of the week together since he hired a new doctor to cover his duties. Dean, stunned by the wonderful news, kissed his mate right in front of their giggling pups except for Alex who rolled his eyes in disgust.

It was a wonderful weekend at the mountains for the Wessons till they head back home on Monday morning when Jessica returns Hope to her family.

 


	47. Chapter 47

“Why don’t you take her to the hospital or at least call us, Jess?!! We would’ve come home right away and take Hope to the hospital!” Dean screams while grabbing his sickly child from her hold.

“Dean! I did sponge her down last night and she seemed better but her temperature rises again this morning! I really don’t know why! I’m so sorry, Dean!” a distraught Jessica replies in tears but Sam quickly intervenes before Dean lost his temper again because Hope doesn’t look so good. Her little body’s hot to the touch!

“Jess, listen! It’s not your fault, okay? But can you help my mom watch the other kids for a little while please, Omega?” Sam implores, placing comforting hands on Jess’ shoulder. His old friend hastily nods in agreement while expressing her apologies again.

“Jess, please don’t worry and thank you!” Sam says as he runs to his other car in the garage. Dean’s already waiting for him in the backseat with Hope against his chest. He knows that Dean’s really angry at the Klines for failing to inform them on their daughter’s health but he choose not to broach the subject. The Alpha’s thinking of nothing but to get their sweet baby treated as soon as possible.

Ellen sighs as she approaches Jess outside as soon as she got her grandkids settled in their playroom.

“Come inside, Jess..” she says to the young Omega gently. Jess turns to hug her and cries, “I’m so sorry, Ellen…I’m a bad Mother…”

“No, you’re not, Jess and please don’t ever think that way. I know you’ve tried your best..”Ellen calms her as they walk into the house.

Hope’s taken to the intensive care unit as soon as they arrived at the hospital. Her anxious parents are told to wait outside until the doctor gives them permission to see her.

“Dean, come here, baby..” Sam beckons his mate to his arms, enveloping him in his warmth and soothe his nerve with his calming amber scent but Dean’s in tears when he looks down at him.

“Hey…what’s wrong? Please don’t cry. Hope’s going to be alright. I promise you.” Sam reassures gently but Dean continues to whimper, “This is my fault! She’ll always be sick because of the stupid mistake I made, Sammy! I’m a horrible Daddy to our baby!”

Sam pulls him closer and kisses his forehead, “Dean…don’t you ever blame yourself. I don’t want to hear that again, please? You have nothing to do with her ailment. Her body is fighting off an infection and that’s the reason why she has the intermittent fever, understand? And the doctor’s helping her right now too. Our baby’s going to be fine, sweetheart.”

“I’m so sorry, my love..”Dean laments with voice full of remorse that Sam lifts his chin and kisses him softly.

“I love you…You’re the best daddy to our children, Dean.” Sam praises, smiling down at his mate while drying the tears from his eyes.

“Thank you…I love you so much …” Dean responds and pulls Sam in for another kiss. He needs to distract himself from his worrying thoughts of his baby daughter. Sam then takes his hand and leads him to the seats. They hold each other close until the doctor reappears hours later to tell them that Hope’s fever has reduced but she can’t leave just yet because there’re more tests needed to be done.

“What kind of tests??” an anxious Dean asks though Sam already knew what they are. The Alpha then discuss the procedures with the doctor while Dean listens carefully to every word they say.

“Sammy, I’ll stay with Hope here, okay? You go home, get some rest, baby..” Dean suggests while Sam’s signing the approval and insurance forms for their daughter at the counter. Sam turns to look at him and smiles.

“No, baby, you go home and rest. I’ll stay with our pup.”

“No, Sammy, I’m staying. You go and tell Jess to go home too. I’m still mad at her for taking matters in her own hand! It’s best that I don’t see her yet.” Dean whines. Sam sighs and reluctantly agrees, “Okay. But I’m coming back here tonight, okay? We’ll take turns watching Hope, agree? And please don’t hesitate to call me if there’s anything. Promise me, Dean.”

“I promise!” Dean vows and kisses his mate soundly.

Jessica’s fill with so much relief upon hearing the good news but she still won’t stop apologizing harrowingly to Sam. The Alpha’s left with no choice but to hold her close and reassures her that they’re not angry with her at all.

“Dean?! I know he’s angry with me and I don’t blame him one bit, Alpha!” Jess laments again that Sam pulls away and speaks to her gently.

“Listen. You are not at fault and I knew the reason why you didn’t call us. You didn’t want us to worry while having a good time. Am I right?”

Jessica nods sadly and Sam smiles. “I love you Jess for thinking of us but please, next time don’t do that okay, Omega?”

“There’ll be a next time? You still trust me with your baby?” she asks with voice unsure but filled with hope.

“Of course, silly!” Sam exclaims, pinching her tiny nose. She yelps and chuckles, “Thank you, Sammy..”

Lilith watches her Alpha with interest. Her lover hasn’t turn his gaze from the window since the plane took off.

“Are you really not going to talk to me about Samuel at all, babe?” she asks, again and this time he turns to look at her.

“No and I’m sorry, love..” he answers with a grim smile.

“Gabriel, I told you that I didn’t sleep with him. We didn’t fuck, baby..” Lilith almost pleads, she’s so afraid that her boyfriend is jealous and then finds Sam to kick his ass.

“I trust you with all my heart but my problem with Sammy is bigger than that. You don’t need to know the details, at least after I’m done with him.”

Lilith watches helplessly as he turns his attention back to the window.

 


	48. Chapter 48

Dean won’t take his eyes off his pup lying in bed, paranoid that he’ll miss any signs of her being distress. Apparently the doctor had told Sam in private about Hope’s weak heart and his Alpha had chosen to keep the important information from him. Dean had shouted at his Alpha over the phone in tears. Sam tried to placate him again, insisted that it’s not his fault but Dean pointed out harshly that they both knew that it’s the truth.

 If only he hadn’t gone to Munich and got himself drugged by the goons, their baby would be healthy, he’d cried at Sammy and now he’s apologizing to his child for his mistakes. A drowsy Hope just stares at her dad with pouty lips as if she understands his pain.

“No, no..don’t you be sad, sweetheart. You shouldn’t be sad. Not you my sweet angel. Daddy promise to help you get better and you will grow as healthy and as beautiful as your sisters...Daddy promise…Daddy promise..” Dean kisses Hope’s tiny hand in his, frustrated that he’s not allowed to hold her yet because of the doctor’s strict orders.

His cell vibrates in his pocket yet again and so he removes it to look at the caller. It’s Sammy and he refuses to let his Alpha detects the sorrow in his voice so he turns off his cell then turns his attention to his pup and whispers, “Sleep my love…”

Hope stares at him with her big green eyes and soon falls into a deep slumber. Dean smiles in his tears and leans over to kiss her forehead gently. “Sleep well princess..”

The nurse enters at that moment to tell Dean to let his daughter and himself get some rest. She assures him that they’ll keep watching her frequently. The Omega thanked her but insists that he’s only stepping out to call his Alpha. The nurse shrugs but nods.

“Dean! Why didn’t you answer any of my texts?! You’re making me so worried, Omega! How’s Hope?!” demands Sammy but with forced patience.

“M sorry but she’s sleeping right now. I’m going back inside to keep her company.” Dean replies flatly that Sam sighs on the other end.

“Dean? Are you still upset with me? I was only trying to protect you, baby. You’ve been blaming yourself and I won’t have that, do you hear me? And I do intend to tell you after they run the tests on her baby, please believe me.” Sam pleads but Dean remained silent.

“Dean, please baby, I said I’m sorry.” Sam tries for the umpteenth time with hope that his mate will somehow understand.

Dean sighs heavily and then asks, “Are our children all settled?”

“Yes, Dean. They’re in their rooms right now. I told them to get ready for bed early so that I can go the hospital.” Dean cuts him, “Come now, Alpha. I need you…I really need you..”

“I’m coming now, darlin.” Sam replies and ends the call then rushes off to tell Ellen that he’s leaving.

Lilith’s patience is running low that she gives her Alpha the ultimatum. “Gabriel if you don’t tell me what’s the problem between you and Sammy then I have no choice but to decide what’s best for us.”

Gabe scoffs but smiles at his new Beta girlfriend. He never thought that he’ll ever fall in love but Lilith’s so unlike the others. She’s kind, bubbly, witty and above all trusting. She reminds him so much of Dean but now she’s ticking him off with this threat. But he’s not giving up yet because he understands her frustration though he can’t provide her with details. Not yet until he meet Sam who told him to stay away from his dearest friend for good!

“What? You wanna leave me? I told you that it’s got nothing to do with you so please, try to stay out of my issues, okay sweetheart.” Gabe reminds almost calmly that Lilith stares at him in disbelief and somewhat relief. That was a close call, she didn’t intend to sever their relationship just yet! Nope! Gabe’s her type, through and through, a great lover and a great friend. She’s not going to lose him ever!

“No…of course not. I love you. I was just …jealous maybe?” she replies meekly, moving closer to her beau in the small space between them.

Gabe chuckles and tweaks her nose. “Jealous of an Alpha? Do you not know that I am an Alpha yet, babe?”

Lilith laughs and whispers softly, “Not him silly. His mate, perhaps?”

Gabe smiles as he stares at her then shakes his head, thinking that nobody will truly understand how he feels about Dean. No one.

 

 

 

 


	49. Chapter 49

Sam smiles at his mate who’s asleep with his head resting on the edge of Hope’s bed. Their pup’s wide awake now and chuckles when she sees her Papa.

“Hello.. pretty angel…” Sam coos and the child squeals, begging for him to take her in his arms. Her laughter wakes her Daddy and Sam immediately plants a soft kiss on his head.

“You feelin, okay?” he asks and Dean smiles up at him. “Yeah. You just got here, babe?”

“Ahem…a while ago, you’re sleeping so I don’t wanna wake you but guess who’s awake?” Sam quizzes and Dean grins as he turns to his baby. He still can’t hold her yet that he complains to his mate about the strict rule.

“I’ll go talk to the doctor.”Sam offers and then kisses him again before kissing his whimpering child’s forehead.

“Papa’s not leaving yet, sweetheart. Papa’s gonna ask your doctor if I can hold you, okay? Okay, angel?” Sam assures his daughter who stares at him with tears in her eyes. It broke her parents hearts knowing how deprived she must’ve felt without their touch.

Dean takes Sam’s place as soon as the Alpha left.

“Hello little peanut..how are you feeling, sweetheart? Hmm..?” Dean teases and Hope chuckles at the nickname her Daddy gave since that morning.

The door opens and Dean thought that it’s Sammy but it’s the nurse. She’s there to do a routine check on the machines and Dean has to shift to give her some space. He can’t wait for Sam to come back with good news that they can hold their baby and wonders what’s taking his mate so long when the doctor’s office is just down the hall?

His curiosity was cut short when the nurse reminds him gently not to excite Hope too much since she’s on medication. Dean thanked her before she leaves than rushes to his baby.

“Did you hear what she said, sweetie? She said Daddy can’t roughhouse you but I promise I will take you to the beaches every day, okay? It’s Papa’s and Daddy’s favourite place in the world and you’re our special little peanut..” Dean whispers the last word that Hope stares at him cutely but with confusion apparent on her round face. Dean can’t help himself when he swoops down to kiss her mouth.

“Ahemm..” Sam’s gentle harrumphs caused Dean to hasten away from their daughter. The doctor who stands next to his Alpha gives him a disapproving look but announces that they can hold Hope only after he examines her in private. The parents agreed hastily and leave the room.

“Sammy, I don’t want Jessica to take care of her anymore. I don’t trust anyone with my babies, except mom and Vanessa of course.” Dean states seriously to his mate who stares at him in disbelief.

“Dean, it’s not Jess’s fault, sweetheart. I told her that, please don’t make her feel bad.” Sam pleads that Dean flashes his eyes at him in anger and spits.

“Why do you care about how she feels, Sammy? Our baby needs me, us! Yes, maybe it’s not her fault and perhaps it’s entirely mine so therefore this is my decision! And it’s final!”

Sam lets out an exasperated breath and rubs his face. “Baby, stop! I understand but she’s already feeling shitty as it is.”

“I don’t care.” Dean responds plainly. Sam sighs and holds his hand. “Okay, if that’s what you want but she still can come see her right, sweetheart? Please? Jack’s working with me, it’s going to be awkward if we shut her off totally.

Dean ponders at his remarks and then says, “Okay, she can come visit but she can never take my baby girl out. Speaking of which, how come she’s not getting close to Heu anymore? Thought that she’s Jack’s favorite too?”

“Heu doesn’t want to be coddle, Dean. She thinks she’s all grown up and doesn’t need as much attention like her younger siblings.” Sam stresses gently but Dean scoffs.

“That’s going to change. Heu’s still our baby no matter how old she gets! I’ll make sure of that!”

Sam’s about to respond when the doctor calls them to come in. Dean’s over the moon when he’s  finally able to hold his daughter while Sam listens to the doctor’s lengthy advice on how to care for Hope after discharged. The older Alpha admits that the main reason he loosen this rule was because Sam’s a paediatrician.

“Gabriel?” Ellen’s surprised to see the changed Alpha at the doorstep with a beautiful blonde Beta in his arms.

“Yes Ellen, it’s me! Surprise!” exclaims the man who was once a destitute. “And this is my girlfriend, Lilith! Lilith, this is Ellen, Samuel’s mother!”

His words wipe Lilith’s grin off her face. She stares at him in disbelief. She never thought that it will be this soon to settle whatever score he has with Sammy!

“It’s really nice to meet you, Lilith and I’m so glad that you found each other. Oh, pardon my terrible manners, letting you standing there! This was indeed a happy surprise for me! Please come in! Come in!” she offers with pure enthusiasm that Lilith already feels bad for her if she knew Gabe’s actual intention.

“Ellen, it’s alright. We can’t stay long. I was just wondering if Sammy inside? I have something to discuss with him.” Gabe says that Lilith almost sighs with relief.

“Oh, Gabe. Hope’s unwell and they took her to the hospital and I understand that she has to stay a few days there for observation. Why don’t you call him or Dean, Alpha?” Ellen suggests but Gabe smiles at her.

“I prefer to see him face to face. Thank you for the information though and please don’t tell Dean that I was here. I wanna surprise him too.” Gabe says and then kisses her goodbye. An awkward and confused Lilith simply follows his actions.

“I’ll sleep on the floor. You sleep next to our peanut, babe..” Sam offers but Dean pulls him up by the arm.

“Nope. You’re sleeping with me, Alpha. Remember we used to sleep in narrower bed in your house centuries ago?” Dean reminds softly and Sam grins at the memories. Hope’s already sleeping soundly in her crib after being coddled by both her parents.

“We did more than just sleep, sweetheart.” Sam whispers and Dean throws the pillow playfully at his face.

“How can I ever forget!” whispers the Omega back harshly and they giggle.

After a few silent moment in each other's arms, Sam whispers, "We need to talk about handling our children, Dean. I'm worried about what you said just now."

Dean yawns and shakes his head. "Not now, my love...I'm so tired."

Sam can't sleep that night worrying about their future.

 


	50. Chapter 50

Dean wakes up the next morning to the sound of Sam cooing their daughter in his arms.

“Hon??” He calls out and they turn to look at him.

”Daddy..!” Hope greets that he jolts upright in bed and looks at his baby girl in amazement. That’s the first time he heard her calling him Daddy.

Hope grins with her tiny hands beckoning for him. “Daddy..Daddy..”

She drives both her parents to tears in an instant. Dean reaches out to hold her close while Sam pulls them into a family hug. Hope's little squeals of laughter warm their hearts. 

"Daddy love you so much sweetheart.." Dean whispers and kisses her blonde hair reverently. Sam smiles and says, "I'm going to talk to her doctor for a bit, okay?" 

Dean nods and smiles before turning his attention on his daughter again. Sam's told by the doctor that Hope needs to stay at least another day for further observation. 

"Dean, why don't you go home and can get some rest, baby. I'll watch over our princess tonight." Sam offers but Dean insists to remain at the hospital with them.

Sam caresses his mate's cheek gently with his thumb and says. "Okay, why don't you go home, freshen up and then come back here again? We'll be waiting for you, sweetheart."

Dean rewards him with a big hug and exclaims. "Thanks baby! I really needed a shower actually! You knew me too darn well!"

Sam laughs against his shoulder and turns to kiss his temple. "Drive safe, okay?"

Dean leaves after kissing Hope goodbye. She's almost in tears but her Papa's quick to calm her down with soothing words that her Daddy will be back soon.

The older pups rush towards Dean as soon he steps into the house. Ellen's right behind them, can't wait to hear the news about Hope's condition either. Dean assures them that she's going to be okay and that she'll be coming home the next day. Ellen's overcome with happiness that she hugs him close. 

"I'm so glad! Oh dear God! I can't sleep all night, worrying!" she laments while ushering the pups to the kitchen for breakfast. 

"Do you wanna join us, Dean?" she asks and Dean replies, "I'd love to but I want to get back to the hospital soon. Maybe if you can help me pack some of those french toasts while I take a shower?"

"Well, of course!" Ellen grins when Dean plants a quick kiss on her cheek and whispers, "Thank you!"

She suddenly recalls Gabe's visit the night before and rushes to tell Dean at the stairs.

"Dean! Gabe was here last night, with a female Beta and he was looking for Sam. He told me not to tell you that he came. He said wanted to surprise you. But I think you should know." She provides that Dean looks at her strangely and asks,"Oh, okay. So who's the lady with him? His girlfriend?" Dean inquires, feeling happy inside for Gabe for having someone special at last.

"Yes, she's a Beta and her name's Lilith.." Ellen stalls for a bit before continuing, "Do you think it's a sheer coincidence that she shared the same name with that female Beta from the motel?"

Dean frowns and shrugs. "Maybe. What does she look like, mom?"

Ellen looks at him and replies carefully,"She has long blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She's quite friendly."

"I see. Well, maybe you're right. It's just a coincidence. Gonna take shower now! Oh! Before I forgot! That little imp finally called me Daddy!!" Dean exclaims with such happiness that Ellen can't help basking in his joy too. 

His other pups are disappointed that they can't come to the hospital with him but elated to know that their baby sister is coming home soon.

Dean peeps into the room and notices that his Alpha reading animatedly to their daughter from the picture book. Hope's giggling and staring at her Papa with adoration.

"Hello my loves.." he greets and then joins in the family fun. Soon, Hope falls asleep after her feed while her parents eat their breakfast in the pantry. Dean's mind won't stop thinking about Gabe's visit. The Alpha's special request to see Sam and who's that Beta Lilith? Was she the same one that Sam "slept" with at the motel? Was it really a pure coincidence? What's really happening?? he ponders out loud that Sam stares at him in amusement.

"Dean? What are you thinking about, babe?" he queries and Dean blushes at being caught.

"Nothing, love." Dean immediately lies but Sam sees right through him.

"It's not nothing. Please do tell me what it was sweetheart.." Sam urges gently and Dean sighs.

"Okay...Mom told me that Gabe visited our house last night and he'd asked only of you. With him was a female Beta named Lilith. And that's what's bothering me. Do you have any idea what's going on, love?" Dean asks just as gently but it's Sam's turn to be speechless now.

"Baby?" Dean coaxes when he doesn't get an instant reply from his mate. "Sammy?" he repeats.

Sam looks at him and asks,"Gabe asked to see me?"

"Yeah, and he's Also with a female Beta named Lilith??" Dean stresses the name louder.

Sam exhales deeply and decides to ask, "How does she look like sweetheart?" 

Dean feels strange to be asked the same question he asked Ellen earlier but hell! He needs to know!

"Long blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Mom said that she's quite friendly too." Dean provides and tries to read his Alpha's expression but Sam betrays none. 

Dean's getting impatient that he blurts out,"Is she the same Lilith you slept with??"

Sam takes in a quick breath and takes Dean's hand in his. "I didn't sleep with her babe. Please let's not do this again. I thought we sorted this out? Please trust me I will never betray your love, Dean!"

"Okay then why was Gabe asking for you and not me?? What's up with that? Is there something else I should know, Alpha?" Dean demands, trying hard not to get too excited since they're in a hospital environment.

Sam grabs his mate's trembling hand and says calmly,"Yes, there's something I should've told you before and I'm so sorry I didn't, Dean." 

"What??! That you knew that she's Gabe's girlfriend. And that you actually kissed her or had sex with her just to get even??!!" Dean accuses out loud that Sam yanks his hand away and growls.

"What kind of ridiculous nonsense is that, Omega?!! Did you even hear yourself?!! I've already told you NO! NO!! I didn't touch or sleep with HER!! NO! For the last time Stop accusing me of such things! They're disgusting and it's really getting on my nerves!!" Sam warns, fails to control his rage that Dean hastily leans back in his seat, muttering,"Then what was it, my love?"

Sam rubs his face tiredly and grabs Dean's cold hands again. His Omega's terrified and he hated himself for causing his fear. 

"Dean, listen to me okay, sweetheart. I think I know why he's asking for me. I told him the last time we met to stay away from you for good. He had to heed my warning because I had the upper hand." Sam admits and Dean looks at him in confusion.

"What do you mean by that, Sammy?"

"I paid him off..he had no choice and neither had I. He's a dear friend to you but he's not a good role model, sweetheart. I hope you'll understand." Sam confesses while staring at their intertwined hands but Dean gently pulls his away.

Sam feels the immediately loss and regret overcomes his entire being for this situation he's caused.

"I would have understood if you had discussed the issue with me and I cannot believe that you didn't trust me enough to make a decision too. But then you're my Alpha, and isn't it my duty to obey all your wishes?" Dean asks and Sam stares at him, trying to read the emotion he displays.

Dean's smiling but Sam knows that he's hiding his pain. 

"Please don't say it's your duty to serve me, Dean! We've been together for so long and you know that I'm not that kind of Alpha! I was and forever will be protective of you and our children! I don't regret what I've done! I regretted not telling you about it!" Sam expresses with passion that Dean has to look away. It pained him to see Sam torn like this. Everyone knows how much his Alpha had suffered too trying to keep their family together.

Slowly, Dean seats himself on Sammy's lap, surprising his Alpha. Dean whispers, "I'm sorry, my love. I understand..." "I'm sorry too for yelling at you, Dean." They then kiss and hold each other until it's time to visit their daughter.

 


	51. Chapter 51

The next evening the Wessons celebrate Hope's health with a scrumptious dinner at home. They're elated that her doctor assured that she'll be fine with good diet and exercise. The child has grown so attached to her Papa that she refused to let him go and neither would he.

Dean tries but fails to pry their baby girl from his Alpha’s strong arms that their older pups laugh at their strange behavior at the table. Ellen who thinks that dinner should've started half an hour ago, finally grabs Hope away from their game of tug of war. 

"You know one of these fine days I think I will go nuts because of the two of you!" she lectures albeit in a joking manner and they all laugh. Sam and Dean apologize to her for being possessive but she says that she understands before taking a sleepy Hope to her room.

The family's having a good time, talking, teasing and laughing with each other when the doorbell rings. Sam offers to answer the caller while Dean and Ellen look questioningly at each other, wondering if it's Gabriel.

It's him and this time he's alone but soon they heard a commotion coming from the living room. Gabe and Sam are shouting at each other. "Mom! I’d better see what's going on okay? And can you help me distract the pups please?!" Dean announces before rushing out of the dining room while his curious children start to bombard their grandma with questions. He feels sorry to leave his mother in law that way but there's an urgent situation at hand. 

"Sammy?! What's going on??!" Dean anxious voice catches Gabe's attention that he yells, "Dean! Can you please tell your Alpha to get his knothead out of his hypocritical ass!! He shouldn't stop us from being friends since he already slept with my mate!" 

Too late for Dean to warn Gabe to shut up as Sam's huge fist meet his friend's face.

"Sammy!!! For fuck's sake!!!" an anxious Dean shouts then runs towards his friend sprawling on the floor. Gabe groans while holding his broken bloodied nose but tries his best to get up with Dean's aid.

Dean turns to glare at Sam and demands, "Seriously, Sammy?! What the hell is wrong with you?! You already know that I trusted you no matter what Alpha! This really wasn't necessary!!"

His mate's harsh words snap Sam out of his stance and he rushes to help Gabe to his feet but the shorter Alpha curses and pushes him away instead.

"Just let me help you dammit!!" Sam growls and Gabe growls back, "You decked me! So I don't need your help moron!!"

"Served you right! I hate when people accused me of things I didn't do!" Sam retorts and Dean can't help but chuckles. The Alphas turn to stare at him in shock.

"I'm stuck with you two idiots but thank the good heavens above that I love you too to pieces!!" Dean explains in exasperated laughter with Ellen and the children looking on, giggling away too. The grandma apologizes for failing to contain her grand pups curiosity and soon everyone joins in her tears of laughter. 

The three friends talked long after the rest of the household had gone to bed. Lilith came over and introduced herself to Dean. Dean's a little apprehensive at first but changed his attitude after realizing that she's harmless and so devoted to Gabriel. Still they apologized to one another for causing so much pain and promised to get together again. 

Jessica fell into depression since the last time she saw Hope. She couldn't eat nor sleep and nothing Jack did helped. In less than a month, she announced her decision to end their marriage. Jack's a wreck and he blamed it entirely on Sam for failing to convince Dean to give his mate a second chance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	52. Chapter 52

Sam is at his wits’ end. He ponders what else could go wrong after this? Will his life obstacles ever stop to give him a rest? He’d just settled the problem with Gabriel last night and now an angry Jack slaps him with a twenty four hours notice before leaving without a single explanation.

He runs after the younger Alpha, pleading him to come back to the office so that they could talk things over but Jack’s already out of sight. Sam slams the door behind him and plonks heavily onto his chair. With his head in his hands, the Alpha wonders what could’ve possibly happened to Jack that he had to quit the job he loved. He can’t seem to recall a single moment where they don’t work well together.

The phone rings and he immediately answers, hoping that perhaps his friend had changed his mind but its Dean asking what he’d like for dinner. His Omega’s gentle voice and his pups’ merry laughter in the background force him to hide his disappointment.

“I’ll eat anything you cook baby….course, you knew that already..” Sam laughs and adds, “But don’t wait up for me alright? Cause I may be home a little late. There’s so much paperwork to do here.”

Fortunately Dean understands and ends the call when Dove began screaming at Alex to leave her alone. Sam really wants to call Jess to ask about her mate but realizes that Jack may not appreciate it. He stares at the phone and exhales sharply. To hell with it! He needs to find out and was shock to find out from Jess that their marriage’s over because of her mistake with Hope. He listens patiently to his best friend’s tearful confession of loneliness and despair over the phone.

After a while, they hang up and the young doctor pulls himself together before gathering his two other employees and his new partner to inform them about Jack’s resignation.

But the atmosphere at home is a startling contrast from the clinic. Dean’s in cloud nine, humming and cooking all of Sam’s favorite dishes with Ellen guiding him along. Thinking of Little Hope who seems much healthier and now the most active than the rest of her older siblings. Sam’s clinic’s doing quite well with the new doctor on board. Gabe’s in love and Lilith turns out to be the sweetest and funniest Beta he's glad to have met. She reminds him so much of Jo who’s vanished from the face of the earth since she met Stella.

Dean still misses his old friend though and Lilith’s her perfect substitute. The only ones he’s been hesitating to keep in touch with was Jessica. After what happened to Hope, he finds it hard to trust the Omega who used to be his close friend. Thankfully Jack’s still working with Sam, so maybe everything’s okay with the mates. If not then Sam would’ve said something to him.

“Penny for your thoughts, Dean?” Ellen’s gentle voice jolts him from his reverie that he turns to smile at her.

“I was just thinking about our friends and family. I dare say that we’re one of the lucky ones despite the obstacles that we went through, don’t you agree, mom?” Dean says while stirring the beef stew on the stove.

“I agree two hundred percent Dean! We have love and patience all around. Just look at you and Sammy! You guys are crazy but yet so deeply in love with each other. I can totally see your relationship will last a lifetime. And your precious pups! Ah! I just can’t imagine my life without them!” Ellen laughs, her old brown eyes sparkle whenever she talks about her beloved grandchildren. Dean laughs too as he holds her and says,”Well we can’t imagine not having You around too mom!”

They both laugh and talk some more about their family's antics and soon it’s time for dinner. The pups are somewhat disappointed that their Papa’s unable to join them. Dean tells Ellen that they’re spoiled from all the attention Sammy gave them last week.

When the Alpha arrives home five hours later and finds his mate waiting for him at the dinner table, he asks, “Dean?….why are you still up, baby? You must be super tired.”

Dean smiles as he gets up and reaches for his mate, pulling him by the waist. “I am but I missed you. We all missed you honey..”

Sam smiles and kisses him softly. “I missed all of you too sweetheart. I’m so sorry for coming home so late but I have my reasons..”

Dean caresses his stubble cheek and whispers, ”I know your reasons, Alpha. You still worked so hard even though there’s help so you don’t have to explain to me because I totally understand how dedicated you are. I’m so proud of you my love.”

Sam’s heart swells upon hearing the sincerity of his words that he kisses Dean deeply again before pulling away slowly and whispers. “This reason is different though. Dean, I think we need to sit down and talk sweetheart.”


	53. Chapter 53

Nothing Sam said will make Dean change his mind. His mate adamantly refused to part with any of their pups again even for the sake of Jack and Jess' relationship.

"Why don't we talk to the both of them, Sammy? I'll to Jack and you try to coax Jess to be patient and take him back?" Dean suggests.

Sam takes his hands and says, "I've already tried talking to her on the phone for hours earlier, baby, believe me and she still wouldn't change her mind. She said that she felt useless as an Omega who couldn't bear any pups and that Jack could do better with a fertile mate. I failed to convince her and I couldn't get through Jack either. He rejected all my calls and wouldn't reply to any of my messages. Maybe he's embarrassed by this, I don't know but if you wanna try to talk to him, go ahead, sweetheart cause I couldn't with Jess. She already made up her mind unless we allow her to care for Hope again."  

Dean straightens in his chair and demands, "Is she threatening us, Alpha??!"

"No, Dean! I don't think that's how she meant it! It's just that she finds our daughter's existence gave some purpose to their life and that she won't feel lonely too. Yes, she has Jack but maybe she felt incomplete? Let's try to understand her too, sweetheart. It's not that she's taking our baby away permanently." Sam pleads and Dean sighs in exasperation.

"Sammy! I do understand her woes, baby, but I can't let her have Hope because she's as possessive as I am but I am the natural parent! Why don't they try adoption? There're so many unfortunate pups in the orphanage ready to be taken home by caring parents!" 

"Dean...they've tried, many times but weren't successful because of their income. I wished I could help but we have a bigger household and expenses. Maybe Hope could really help bring them together, make them happy even once a week, baby. Won't you even consider this thought?"

Dean huffs as he gets up from the kitchen table. "Wasn't that how it all started, Alpha? From once a week to twice and next thing we knew we didn't get to see our baby over the weekends and holidays too! I know their marriage needed help and I know we have our other six pups to fill our time but Hope's our child too!! I hate to beg her for my own offspring every time! She made it so hard whenever I tried to exercise my rights!!" 

Sam gets up and reaches out to his mate on the floor. "Hey..." whispers the Alpha gently, holding his Omega Dean close in his arms. "I totally understand how you feel, okay baby. I'm sorry if I sounded pushy. I didn't mean to...just wish there's another way for them to solve their problems that's all." 

Dean nods against his chest and mutters, "I think I can help them but I have to meet my mom."

Sam pulls away and stares down at his mate. "You know how I feel about your mother, Dean so please, I don't want her involved in any of our lives or our friends' lives."

"But she can.." Dean's words cut off by Sam who states coldly,"I don't give a damn what she can or can't do and I don't want to hear about her anymore." And as an afterthought, he softens his stance and cradles Dean's face. "I love you but I truly can't stand your mother, Omega."

Dean nods because he understands just like Sam understands his strong opinion of their baby daughter, Hope.

"Come on, let me serve you your dinner husband! It's getting late.." Dean exclaims with a smile and kisses his mate. 

Sam groans with pleasure. Every dishes that Dean made were wonderful that he pulls his Omega to his lap. Dean chuckles at being manhandled. 

"Thank you...those food were truly fantastic! And you made everything on your own, huh sweetheart??" asks Sammy in amazement. He recalls how years ago Dean burnt almost everything even toast!! His pretty mate's culinary skill has improved so much over the years that he's so impressed. 

When they're finally settled in bed, Dean continues to spoil his mate with gentle caresses, loving words and then passionate kisses. 

"I love you Sammy so much..thank you too for respecting my wishes.." Dean confesses in a whisper that Sam catches his lips and kisses him harder, eliciting twin moans in the darkness. Sam turns them around and pins Dean beneath him. 

"I love you so much too Dean. I want you to promise me that no matter what happens to our marriage you will never leave me. I want you to be mine forever, my love. Please swear to me..” Sam implores that Dean's surprised to see the tears in his eyes. Apparently, Jack's and Jess' separation affected his mate so deeply so he grabs his Alpha's face and kisses him fiercely before pulling away. 

"I swear upon our children's lives that I will never forsake us, Sammy. You're mine and I'm yours and not even God can take you away from me, do you hear me, Alpha??" Dean demands and Sam realizes just what he meant. He rests their foreheads together and whispers.

"I hear you my Omega..."

They're both trying to obliterate the current issue of Jess and Jack in their minds at the moment but know that it's far from over. 

 

 


	54. Chapter 54

"Morning sweetheart. What are your plans for today?" Sammy whispers to his mate whom he took all night. Dean smiles as he gazes at his beloved Alpha and replies, "Sleep...?" Sam chuckles then swoops down to kiss his swollen lips but his heart sinks upon seeing the broken skin on his Omega's neck. 

"Does it still hurt?" he asks while caressing the mating mark gently with his thumb. Regret overcame him knowing how Dean had refrained from screaming in pain last night. 

"Not anymore, my love..but I doubt I can walk straight for a week though.." Dean implies in a joke that Sam can't help but laugh. They kiss each other chastely for a bit before the Alpha forces himself to break away from his beautiful mate.

He has to be at the clinic earlier now that Jack's left. Thought of the Alpha's failed marriage invades his mind that he prays hard that the same misfortune will never befell on theirs. He can't live without his Omega by his side and Dean too proclaimed that even God can't separate them last night. 

"I wish I could stay in bed with you baby..but I have to work..I'm so sorry..." Sam expresses with regret and Dean caresses his face saying,"Don't apologize for being a responsible Alpha, my love.."

 Sam takes his hand and kisses his palm. "I promise I won't stay too late and please rest up after I leave, okay. I'll miss you and I love you Dean.." he vows. Dean nods with a sweet smile and whispers, "I love you and I miss you already too baby." Dean kisses him and then pushes him away playfully,"Now go on take a shower..or you're really gonna be late..!"

His Alpha laughs and rushes to the bathroom after planting a quick kiss on his forehead. Dean smiles watching his mate disappeared behind the door and grabs his phone on the nightstand. He texts Jack asking if they could meet that afternoon. 

Sam's overwhelm with appointments and most of them are in the morning as always. Thankfully his partner is there to assist him with some of the cases while the nurses cover some of Jack's tasks. There's no time for him to call or even text Dean and so he's unaware about his mate's activity that day.

"I have to speak to him in person, mom. Jack's my friend and I know he'll accept my help cause he really loves Jessica." Dean tries to persuade his mother in law to understand his intention.

"Dean, I know but to ask for your mom's financial assistance even after Sam's disagreement will be a terrible mistake. Please, don't do this behind his back, hon. He won't appreciate it." Ellen cautions but Dean's adamant. He grabs her hands and pulls her to the couch next to him.

"Mom, I feel bad for not letting them have Hope. So this is the best I can do! My mom have the means, well... technically half of the money is mine and she's only saving it for me in the meantime. You know how I spend!" Dean laughs nervously at that statement because it's the truth since he himself arranged it that way.

"I don't know Dean..." Ellen laments with a frown. "Sam will find out one way or another. You can't hide things from each other, haven't you learn that yet, sweetheart?" 

Dean sighs and replies, "Well then this time I'll take my chances because it's for a good cause. It's not easy for Jack to agree to meet me but he did and I won't let him down. I want everyone I knew to be happy in love too..?! Please, just promise me you won't tell Sammy I'm asking my mom's help. Just this one favor, mom? Please?" 

Ellen sighs and reluctantly promises her willful son in law. "Just please be careful in the old neighborhood Dean. Oh how I wished he'd agreed to meet you here in the city!" laments the old Omega with regret in her voice that Dean hugs her tight and kisses her cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll be safe and I'll say hello to Daisy at the diner for you too okay, mom?" Dean promises and rushes happily to his room to get ready. Ellen watches him go with a heavy heart knowing somehow that this will turn out pretty badly if Sam finds out.

 

 


	55. Chapter 55

Dean feels nostalgic as he enters the old diner. Daisy who saw him first screams with joy as she rushes to welcome him in her arms. The rest of the diners watch them with curiosity except Jack who sits at his usual table. After a happy reunion with the old waitress and the cooks, Dean approaches the forlorn Alpha at the end of the room.

"Hey Jacky....." he greets with a gentle smile that Jack can't help reciprocates while pulling the chair out for him. Dean thank him and sits. Daisy takes his order and then leaves them to talk in private. 

"How are you, Dean?" asks Jack and Dean replies,"I'm fine, Alpha. You?"

"Need you ask, Omega..?" Jack scoffs gently then gulps his hot coffee in one go. Dean's just glad that his friend didn't choose alcohol to drown his sorrows like his Sammy. Oh how he misses his man but feels guilty at the same time for keeping this secret of seeing his mom who's elated that he's visiting. Poor mom must be desperate for company since her new husband traveled so much lately, it's history repeating itself, Dean thought sadly.

"I'm worried about you and I'm sorry for being part of the cause of your problem. I tried calling Jess but she won't pick up my calls. But Alpha, I have an idea on how you can save your marriage and if you don't mind, let me help you please?" Dean pleads and Jack stares at him listlessly.

"Thank you so much Dean. You're always so kind to me but Jess already made up her mind about us. There's nothing else I can do to save our relationship. Apparently my love and faithfulness weren't enough for her." Jack laments that Dean grabs his hands and exclaims.

"Jack! She confessed to Sam that she still loves you but felt guilty for not giving you pups and that's why I decided to help you guys adopt one of your own! Alpha, you will be approved when the adoption agency checks your bank account later!" 

Jack frowns as he pulls his hands away and asks,"What are you talking about Dean??"

Dean lets out a nervous laugh and replies,"I want to help you financially so that you both can adopt the child or infant you’ve always wanted. It's a gift so I don't want any kinds of repayment okay, Alpha?"

Jack stares at him speechless and then quietly asks, "Did Sam know about this, Dean?"

Dean sighs and leans back on his seat. "No Jack and I appreciate if you keep this between the both of us since it involves my mother. You know how Sam feels about her and Jess shouldn't know about this either because she will tell Sammy." Dean reminds but then adds firmly, "And don't you worry, this is all my money, Jack. My mom is only withholding them for me at my own behest."

Jack lowers his head and mutters. "I don't know Dean. I don't think I can forgive myself if your marriage gets into trouble too."

"It won't. Sam loves me. He'll understand eventually but your situation is urgent, Alpha. Don't you want to be with Jess again and start your own family? I wanna help please, let me, my friend.." Dean implores while grabbing the Alpha's hands again on the table.

"Please..??" he repeats that Jack finds himself nodding in defeat.

"Did he tell you where he's going and who he's meeting, mom?" Sam asks, curious now that Dean's not available when he finally found the time to call in between his sessions. Dean didn't answer his cell either which was unusual. 

"Guess I was busy with the kids and didn't really pay attention when he mentioned it. I'm so sorry, son. Why don't you try calling him again?" Ellen suggests but feels so guilty about it. She wished that her son in law had at least answer his Alpha's calls so that she didn't have to lie.

"I will later, mom but if he calls please tell him that I've been trying to reach him too. I just hope he's alright.." sighs Sam helplessly that Ellen feels sorry for him. Dean doesn't understand how his thoughtless actions affect them at times. 

Dean receives such a heartfelt welcome from his mother Mary who misses him like crazy that she outdone herself by cooking for the first time. He applauds her efforts and drives her to tears of joy.

"Oh baby! I miss you so much! So so much!! Your crazy Alpha hates me but I know he can't keep you from me forever sweetheart!!" Mary exclaims with passion and then kisses her son's comely face all over.

Dean laughs at her actions and then carefully express his actual intention after catching up with their lives. Mary smiles as she listens without interrupting once which of course makes Dean more nervous because it's so unlike her. And after he's done, there's a moment of awkward silence at least on his part before she speaks.

"I understand and I will give you your share darling but you have to help mommy too." she says with an expectant smile that Dean hastily replies, "Of course mom! Anything for you. You know that already!"

Mary smiles so wide when she replies, "Let me live with you."


	56. Chapter 56

Ellen wastes no time in reminding Dean to call Sam the minute he's home. The Omega hesitates for a bit before dialing his mate's number. It rings only once before he hears Sam's grim "Dean." Shit. He curses inwardly and then replies, "Alpha. Hey sorry, I just got home from seeing Jack at our old neighborhood."

"And why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Sam drills that Dean chuckles nervously as he answers,"Sammy! Remember you told me yesterday that it's okay if I talk to him? So that's why I've arranged for us to meet at the diner. Daisy said hi and she asked of our pups, Sammy. She wanted us to come over sometimes."

He hears Sam huffs impatiently on the other end, "I remembered Dean! But you still need to inform me your whereabouts, Omega! I'll die of worry if you keep doing this to me baby!" 

"Hush Alpha!! Stop talking nonsense!!" Dean scolds and then adds gently, "I'm so sorry I forgot love. Forgive me?"

Sam sighs in defeat and says,"Yeah, I guess. How's he by the way?" 

"He's a wreck but they're both going to be okay." Dean expresses with confidence that Sam immediately responds,"Oh they're going to work things out, babe?! That's really great!"

"Yeah...why don't we talk some more when you get home tonight okay, Sammy? Is the clinic still busy baby?" Dean queries and Sam admits that it is.

"Well don't worry, hon. I'm sure Jack will be back to work soon. He'd told me he felt bad for leaving the way he did and he's going to apologize to you in person." Dean says with soft laughter.

Sam clears his throat and says,"Well, sweetheart you can tell him that he can come over tomorrow morning and I'll have a talk with him. I'm too busy to call him now, my next appointment is waiting outside. Gotta hang up now. I love you."

 "I love you and good luck too baby.." Dean wishes and then ends the call.

"You didn't tell him, Dean." Ellen's voice startles him that he turns to look at her sitting at the kitchen table. She notices the guilt that's written all over his face as he settles opposite her.

"I wouldn't dare riling him up at work, mom. But I promise you I will tell him tonight. Please pray for me..?" he implores meekly that Ellen shakes her head in despair and says,"I don't understand why in God's name do you always do this kind of things sweetheart? It's so obvious that you're afraid of Sammy's reaction but yet you tests his patience again and again. I truly don't get it!" 

Dean gives a humorless chuckle while worrying his fingers on the table. "I don't understand it myself either mom but I know that this time Sam will understand because I was only trying to help all of us." He looks at her and grins, "I managed to persuade my mom to hand me some of my inheritance?!"

But when Ellen doesn't return his gesture, he hastily announces, "Mom! I got a hundred thousand dollars! Fifty will go to Jack for the adoption and the other half are for us! I really wanna build that pool in the backyard! The poor pups, deprived of that luxury way too long don't you think? Almost everyone in this neighborhood have one..!"Dean whines as Ellen continues to stare at him and calmly asks.

"But what's the catch, Dean? I'm sure your mom didn't give you that huge sum of money for nothing. Even if they're yours. What was it, son?" 

Dean worry his lower lip with his teeth till it reddens with his gaze fix on the table, afraid to witness her reaction when he mutters, "She's going to live here with us."

Ellen's long exasperated sigh is the only thing he hears across table. His mother in law has given up where his own mom's concerned. They both know Sam will definitely throw a fit because he already promised Mary without seeking his consent.

Dean's mind is restless even when busy handling his children's antics or preparing dinner for his family. Ellen only assists him in silence. Can't find any soothing words to say for she too was afraid of Sam's wrath when he finds out later. 

 

 

 

 


	57. Chapter 57

Dean's blood froze when he hears his pups' clamorous cheers, "PAPA!!!!!!" 

Sam's home and he's about to hear his damning confession! Dean takes in deep breaths, convincing himself that his mate will and shall listen to his reasons as he's pulled into a loving embrace. Sam whispers, "I miss you so much Dean. I was so worried about you baby. How are you, my love?"

Dean shuts his eyes tight, cherishing his mate's warmth before it's gone while summoning his courage to admit what he'd done.

"I'm...I'm okay? Alpha? ..there's something that I have .uh..I..uh.." Dean stammers with his heart pounding like crazy against his chest he's sure that Sammy could hear. He sees Ellen staring expectantly from a distance so he quickly pulls away.

"What is it, sweetheart? Are you unwell?" Sam asks, his concern voice only deepens Dean's guilt that he decides to just blurt it out.

"Sammy baby! My mom gave me the money to help Jack but she's going to live with us!"

Sam snickers, unbelieving what he just heard but thought that maybe Dean's just joking even when he seems kind of afraid?

So he pulls Dean back in playfully with a little force and whines, "Baby, stop spurting nonsense and give me my welcome home kiss already! Come on! I need it, Omega!" Usually Dean would laugh and play along with his ministrations but not tonight cause he's going crazier every second from withholdIng the information.

He pries himself from his Alpha's strong hold and steps back, putting some space between them. For some reason he thinks of both they're safety in case his Alpha blows his top.

Sam stares at him in confusion and with a curious smile on his lips. "Dean?? What's the matter baby??" he demands gently reaching out for Dean who's literally shaking but still keeps his distance from him.

"Baby, Sammy? My mom gave me the money that I asked for but she wanted to live with us as a return favor. She's been living alone for months since my stepdad traveled a lot and I do feel sorry for her. I hope you’ll understand and forgive me for making this decision without seeking your approval, Alpha but I don't really have any other choice but to agree with her request." 

Sam's penetrating stare as he steps into his space, unnerves him.

"I want you to wait in the car. I want to spare our children from hearing the things I'll say to you." Sam growls and then adds with pure contempt." Go. The fuck. Now."

Dean adheres without preamble while Ellen approaches her enraged son carefully.

"Sammy! Please I beg you don't do anything rash, son! Dean didn't mean any harm! He only wanted the best for everybody!" she implores but Sam scoffs.

"You're taking his side for the last time mother! It will be a day in hell if I ever let that bitch who accused me of raping her son INTO my house!!"

With that said, he storms out of the house and into his car, slamming it's door shut while revving the engine off into the dark night. Dean has never seen his Alpha this incensed before but it's too late to regret his actions now.

 


	58. Chapter 58

A furious Sam finally stops the car to a screeching halt, faces Dean and growls under his breath, "Are you really happy being with me?? Do you feel trapped in our marriage?! Just tell me the truth Omega cause I can't figure you out anymore!"

Dean who's still reeling from his reckless driving, responds in disbelief,"What?? I am happy! Why are you asking me this, Sammy?!"

"LIAR!!" Sam barks with his red eyes zeroed in on Dean, causing him to tremble in his seat. Dean braves himself to grab his hand but Sam gives a harsh warn,"DON'T!."

Dean adheres without hesitation and nods in understanding, hopeful that his mate calms down. Never has he witnessed Sam this vexed before. It's all his own fault for driving his ever patient husband to this state.

"Baby, please forgive me, my love! I wouldn't ask for the money if I'd known she would asked this of me. I swear upon our children's lives sweetheart..!" Dean implores with tears now welling in his eyes but Sam's not affected by his affliction the least, this time. In his mind, Dean's hurt their relationship for the last time and it's time to give him an ultimatum.

"Don't you dare mention our pups' again, do you hear me, Omega?!" Sam growls, his breath hot and heavy against Dean's face. The bitter scent he reeks inside the car pains his Omega that he's crying openly now. Good! Thought the Alpha with resentment because Dean needs to be taught a lesson for all the stupid things he did.

"I'm sorry I won't, I promise you my Alpha! But please believe me that I am extremely happy with our marriage and that all I was trying to do was help Jack and Jess so that we all can be happy with our own families! I swear upon my own life, Sammy!!" Dean vows with his tears running relentlessly down his face. 

The sight before him almost weakens his resolve but Sam steels himself fast. He won't surrender to that beautiful, sad face again no matter how hard it'll be.

He stares straight into Dean's watery eyes and says,"I know I said that I can't live without you Dean but that doesn't mean I will let myself be hurt time and again if you keep pulling this kind of stunts! Do you ever.. ever? Spare a thought for me too, Omega?" His voice breaks upon posing this question, trying to contain the overwhelming emotion he's feeling inside, that he quickly averts his teary gaze away. Hating himself at the same time for losing composure.

"Sammy..." Dean pleads when he realizes how broken Sam was. The Alpha wipes his tears impatiently with his sleeve, turns to face his mate again and continues with unbridled anger that he manage to summon .

"Am I enough for you, Dean?? I thought I've tried my best to make things better for all of us?! Weren't they enough, Omega?! I know they're not much but we'll get there! I've promised you this But why did you have to promise your mother who hated me with all her guts since the day I married you? Why Dean??! Don't you care about me at all?? Did you at least thought of my feelings and reservations?! You did things behind my back all the time!!! I am Your Alpha, Dean! I am your Husband but you never respected my wishes cause maybe you just don't fucking care! Maybe we shouldn't be together so that you can be happy like before you met me!"  

Dean pulls his distraught mate without preamble even when Sam tries to resist. He can't lose Sammy. He might as well be dead than without the man he loved with all his heart and soul.

"NO Sammy don't leave me!! I love you!! You are my husband, the love of my life!! You're the most important person to me next to our children! Please forgive me my stupidity, Alpha. I won't let her ruin us either! I promise you! She won't live with us Sammy I swear to you!!" Dean pledges urgently in his ear, gripping him tight as if afraid that he'll let go and disappear.

Sam eventually relents as he lets himself be soothed by his Omega who repeats his vows of not hurting their love and marriage anymore. When they finally got home, Ellen can't help but lets out a deep sigh of relief watching them walking in each other's arms. The mates take a long hot bath together and then fall asleep almost immediately after sharing soft kisses and words of eternal devotion.

 


	59. Chapter 59

"Mom, you know that I love you but please try to understand my reasons too?! The kids will wear you out, they're lovable but very rambunctious. They'll take so much of your time and attention that you won't be free to do your own things! Even Ellen needs a break sometimes! I'm thinking of your convenience first and foremost mom so don't make me feel bad, please mom?!" Dean begs when Mary keeps reminding him of her undying love for him.

It will be exactly three months today since her new husband left for that "business" trip to Cayman Island! She has had enough of his lies and infidelities and thought that finally she found solace living with her favorite son but now he changed his mind, in less than a day yet!

She knew Sammy's behind this decision he's making though Dean insisted that it's not. The poor child's being Switzerland but she's undeterred. Sam doesn't realize who he's dealing with and what hold she has on his mate. Dean's her son and he rarely disappoints.

"Well, I do take a little offence to that, baby but I won't make you feel bad because I am your mother, aren't I? And as your mother I won't bear any ill will towards you and in fact, I will still give you the money I promised so that you can help your friend. There's no bigger joy than being a mother, do tell Jess that!" she insinuates with a soft smile.

Dean lowers his head in shame and she quickly adds, "God knows how much I loved you and Michael!Though he's far away and despite the mistakes he made, I've always made sure that your brother is in good hands. The servants loved him and I can just hope as much as I do!" Mary chuckles softly and then holds Dean's hands, adding,"And as for my own welfare, don't you worry darling! I have my wide arrays of "spirits" to help ease my pain during bouts of loneliness! This similar affliction that your father once gave to me had served me well. Look how well I've learned to live by myself without causing anyone grief! Oh but how I yearned to be surrounded by my beautiful grandkids like all my friends did! How they spoiled those little munchkins like how I wished I could spoil mine! They grow up too fast!"

Dean stares at his mom sitting opposite him, laughing and shaking her head as if imagining the wonderful thing she missed with the tears forming in her eyes. 

"Mom....please don't cry.." Dean pleads in a whisper. It hurts him to see her this way just like how he felt for Sammy last night. Why can't he just make everyone around him happy? How useless he was! he thought sadly to himself.

"Oh honey! I'm not sad and don't you be sad on my account! I'll come visit you and the babies if it's still okay with your husband?" she exclaims with hope in her voice that Dean lits up.

"Oh that will be so great! You've not seen them so long mom and I'm sure Sammy won't mind if you stay over some nights too! I can't bear to see you all alone here waiting for that bastard to come home! Why don't you just get a divorce? You have my full support and this house too!" Dean proclaims and Mary's face fell.

"Mom what is it?" he asks curiously, while pulling his seat closer to her.

"Nothing Dean.." she weeps and sniffles into her lace handkerchief. 

"Mommy what's wrong, honey?" he coaxes gently, pulling her head to his shoulder.

Mary's sobbing when she mutters,"Oh Dean...we signed a prenup and if we divorce each other, half of everything I have belongs to him. Including this mansion and unfortunately, this old house is all I have. That's why I worry what if we separate and I have nowhere to go my love." 

"That fucking son of a bitch!!" Dean curses and Mary immediately clams his mouth with her palm.

"Don't cuss sweetheart! It's not you. You're sweet, gentle and kind. I love you so much. You're the only reason for my pathetic existence." Mary admits and Dean pulls her hand away to kiss her palm hard.

"Mom, I love you. I will try to do something about your situation and in the meantime ask Sam if it's okay for you to come over sometimes, okay? Don't be sad, I'll always be there whenever you need me, mom. I promise you.."

That night when they're settling in bed, Sam asks. "Did you talked to your mother sweetheart?"

Dean nods slowly and sits facing his mate. "I did my love and she sent her love to you too."

Sam scoffs but without menace and pulls him close. Dean rests his head against his Alpha's bare chest, cherishing his warm body, letting the wonderful scent of amber and shower gel calm his senses. 

"I want you to know that I don't hate her Dean. I just hated her guts, how she always looked down on me and accused me of doing horrid things to you. We've been together for so long but not once she tried to be nice to me or my mom when we tried our best to cater to her needs. It's beyond amazing." Sam whispers against Dean's damp hair. 

Dean hums and gazes up at his handsome mate. "I'm sorry baby but...can I ask you for a small favor for her? I promise you it won't be that bad so please don't be mad at me, okay love?" 

Sam lets out a ragged breath as his heart palpates in anticipation of what Dean has in mind though he manages to hide his emotion well when he says, "I promise I won't. Now tell me what is it sweetheart?"

Dean worries his lower lip with his teeth, afraid of how Sam might react to his suggestions but he has to bring this matter up. It's okay if Sam doesn't agree which also means that he can't take the money from his mom and also break the poor old heart to pieces.

"What is it?" Sam urges in a serious tone as he sits up straighter in bed pulling Dean with him.

"Can she visit here sometimes, Alpha? She misses our pups and I have to give her that at least that? Please? I'll make sure that she behaves herself around you." Dean vows in whispers and Sam only stares at him without betraying any emotions making him more scared than before.

"Baby..?" Dean pleas and Sam finally speaks after taking in a much needed breath to calm his nerves. He dislikes Mary's guts but he's not that heartless as to separate her from her son forever. Visits are okay as long as he's at work and there’s no reason to deal with her directly.

"Alright, she can visit but only when I'm at work, Dean. And that's my final decision." Sam warns but a little gently if only for his mate's sake who looks like he's ready to bolt.

"Thank you, my Alpha." Dean responds softly that Sam pulls him into a searing kiss. Dean's reeling with desire when they finally pull away. Sam hovers above him, whispers huskily into his mouth,"I think it's high time that I remind you that I Am Your Alpha, Omega."

Dean surrenders himself wholly to his mate's unbridled passion that whole night. 

In the meantime Mary's happily packing her clothes for her weekend stay at her son's house in Pasadena.

 

 

 

 


	60. Chapter 60

It is an exciting week for the Wessons. Heulyn, Theodore and Skye finally get their wishes. Dean and Sam older children are finally going to one of the best private elementary school in Los Angeles. Their intakes will be in the following month. The news somewhat saddens the rest of the family who’re so used to having them close at home especially Alex. He’s much quieter and calmer than usual and it's worrying the adults.

"Dean, I have an idea. Why don't we all spend the long weekend at the beach resort before the kids starts school? Hmm?" Sam suggests while driving his family home from dinner at the Cheesecake Factory. Dean smiles and inches closer to his Alpha while slipping his arm around his strong bicep.

“I think that is such an excellent idea, sweet Papa.” Dean teases that Sam tweaks his nose playfully.

“Why thank you, sugar Daddy..” Sam teases him back and they both laugh before he kisses Dean fully on the lips at the stop light.

“Ewwww Papa please!! Not in front of us!!!!” Heu groans with disgust at the back of the car that they all laugh.

Dean gazes at his mate and whispers,“Sweetheart, do you think it’s a mistake sending them to school?”

“What do you mean, baby?” queries Sammy and Dean sighs. “She’s not even in school and yet very opinionated. What if she learns worse things there like how to depreciate her parents?”

Sam laughs and kisses him again, earning louder protests from all of their pups now except little Hope who’s sleeping peacefully next to her Nana.

“Sorry!!” Dean announces with a wide grin with Ellen smile knowingly at him. She likes that the mates display their affections openly which means that they’re still much in love with each other despite the problems they had and it’s a relief knowing that Mary won’t be staying with them or all hell will break loose, she’s damn sure of it!

The rich spoiled Omega loves to poke her nose to where it doesn’t belong and Ellen resents the way she feels about Sammy. God knows how hard her son tries to keep his family happy and how patient he was when Jack left his job without notice and then begged for his position again. His son’s a great Alpha and no one can convince her otherwise! Why can’t Mary love her Sam the way she loves her Dean? Ellen can never understand the woman who has everything. A husband, wealth, health, children and grandchildren!

“A penny for your thoughts, mom?” Dean asks gently that Ellen smiles at being caught daydreaming. They’ve already arrived at the house and she’s helping him settling Hope in her crib.

“Nothing, Dean. I was just so happy to see you two happy in love. I just hope that there’ll be no more fights in the future. Please, sweetheart? For your old mom?” she pleads with hope in her voice while cradling the side of Dean’s face.

Sam sees them as he walks into the room to kiss his baby good night.“Is everything okay?” he asks with concern that they immediately pull him into a group hug. The Alpha chuckles softly at the unexpected gesture but let them hold him close.

“No more fights mom, we promise..” Dean whispers in between them that Sam now understands and so he vows too. He then kisses them reverently on their foreheads and then turns to his sleeping baby daughter.

“Sweet dreams my pretty angel…” he whispers and kisses Hope’s red cheek.

The three then sit at the kitchen table to talk about their vacation plan. Ellen’s really looking forward to it especially when they offer to invite her dear friend Vanessa along.

“I’ll book a four room suite, mom. One room for you and aunt Van, another for the both of us and Hope, while the rest are for the b..” Sam’s explaining when Ellen hastily interjects.

“I’ll sleep with Hope, Sammy so you both can have privacy.”

The mates look at each other, smiling sheepishly and then Dean replies,”Trust me mom. I think we could use some distraction for now and Hope’s perfect.”

Ellen scoffs lightly and says,”I don’t think I need further explanation on that cause I understand. But are you absolutely sure?”

Dean smiles and takes her hand. “So sure that we insist that you and Van enjoy the weekend to your hearts contents cause the imps will be under our watch. We wanted to create as many memories with them as possible, mom. They’re growing too fast.” Laments the Omega that Sam holds him closer.

Ellen nods with a sympathetic smile and says,”Yeah, they do and that’s why I’m so glad that you still have baby Hope to fill your lives.”

She gets up and kisses their cheeks good night, whispering. “Thank you for dinner my loves and also for the impromptu getaway. I’m so excited and I’m sure Van will too when I call her tomorrow.”

The mates bid her good night and then hold each other close in their bedroom.

“I love you…” Sam whispers and Dean whispers back softer, “I love you..”

“But I’m afraid Dean…” Sam confesses and Dean gazes at him in confusion.

“Afraid of what baby?” he asks and Sam sighs as he rests his forehead against Dean’s.

“What might happen to us next? Sometimes I feel that we attract strange karmas. Like, we can’t be too happy without being sad or angry sooner or later. Dean, I am a man of science but I must admit that I’m utterly mystified by this.”

Dean sighs too and then kisses his troubled mate. “Remember sweetheart that it’s me who’ve caused most of our troubles and I gave you my word that I will be a better mate to you in every way. Tell me that you can trust me, please my love?”

“I do trust you…God, I love you Dean..so much..”Sam whispers and then kisses Dean soft and sweet till they both fall asleep in each other’s arms.

 

 


	61. Chapter 61

Sam’s in a happy mood that morning at the clinic, anticipating their long weekend vacation. So when he calls Dean to asks him to a dinner date, the Omega screams into the phone, “YESS!!! YESS!! WHERE?!!”. Sam laughs, knowing how his mate has been wanting to spend time alone with him, announces, “Dress up nicely darling! Cause we’re dining at your favorite Spago..!”

“Oh baby! Thank you!!"  Dean exclaims with pure excitement that Sam can’t help but smiles and whispers, "I love you sweetheart..”

“I love you more hon..” Dean replies softly and Sam ends the call. There’s a knock on his door. It’s Jack looking sheepish so he invites him in.

“Morning! How are you, Jacky?” Sam greets and motions him to sit. It’s obvious that Jack has something to say to him and so he gets up and shuts the door behind them for privacy. His other employees have already settled in their respective counters.

“Morning Doc! I’m feeling great! Thanks! Hope you’re too!” Jack greets with a nervous laughter that Sam waves him off, laughing too.

“How many times that I've told you to stop calling me that, Jack! Do you want me to call you Bugs Bunny here? Eh?!” warns Sam with a humor that Jack guffaw in protests. The awkwardness he portrayed a week ago disappeared since they talked about his problems.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to thank you and Dean for your help. Jess and I are humbled by your kindness and we promise we'll repay you the money back in due time. You’re both true Godsends!” Jack confesses with much enthusiasm that Sam’s a little taken aback by the information he's unaware of. 

He leans back in his seat, resting his elbows on the armrests and asks.

“Are you telling me that Dean gave you the money, Jack?”

Jack pales and prays that the floor beneath him opens up and swallows him whole. Dean obviously forgotten to tell his mate and they’re so in deep shit now.

“Yes, Sammy. He’d transferred them to my account….are..are.. you mad at us?” Jack stammers that Sam forces a small smile to ease his nervousness.

“No, of course not cause it's his money, not mine but may I know how much?” asks the older Alpha, a little upset that Dean didn’t share this info with him, making him feel like a fool in front of Jack.

“Uh…a hundred thousand dollars, Alpha." Jack states carefully and mistakenly judge Sam's disapproval by his stance. The doctor wasn't mad about the huge amount! He's mad at Dean for keeping another secret!

"I was surprised too cause it’s too much.” adds Jack laughing nervously, cold sweat trickling fast down his spine.” We only needed half of it actually, Sammy. I will return you back half of the amount tonight. I promise!”

Sam shakes his head with a smile on his lips as he leans forward on the desk. “Jack, I don't mind cause like I said it’s not my money and if Dean gave you that much, he must’ve good reasons. I hope you and Jessie get your baby soon Alpha. Congratulations.” He offers a handshake.

Jack takes it and mutters a soft thank you before rushing out of the room. He lets out a shaky breath, praying hard that the mates won’t fight again because of his big mouth!

Sam tries to erase his negative thoughts but he just can't because how could Dean forgot to mention something as significant as this to him! It’s ridiculous!

He picks up the phone to call his mate but unfortunately his appointment is already there. Sighing tiredly, he informs the nurse that he’s ready to see his first patient.

Dean’s in cloud nine, whistling while brushing the invisible lint off Sam’s dinner jacket in their bedroom. He can't believe that they’re going on a dinner date, Like finally! Especially after all these horrible, terrible weeks of despair! He’d told Ellen about their plans and the old Omega shared his happiness by hugging him tight.

“See, what I told you? Things will get much better for the both of you, Dean! Just be patient and love each other always okay?” she reminds and Dean kisses her soundly on her cheek before rushing off to polish Sam’s dress shoes next.

But when Sam returns home that day, Dean finds that his Alpha seems slightly perturbed. Wasn't he excited to go to dinner tonight? Dean thought. Maybe he’s overwhelmed with cases again and feeling exhausted. But Dean refuses to let it dampens his spirit.

“Baby? I’ve got your bath ready and warm sweetheart..” he announces happily,

Sam only nods and walks towards the bathroom. Dean thought again, Well, at least, he wants to take a bath which means that the date is still on! Dean then seats himself on the toilet, smiling at his Alpha who’s removing his white shirt slowly.

“I… uh…added your favorite bath oil, …the gardenia?” Dean discloses but Sam still ignores him so he probes gently,”Baby, are you feeling okay? Did you have a busy day, are you tired? Cause if you want me to cancel the reservation I’ll understand, love."

“No. We’re going.” Sam mutters then throws his shirt into the hamper before stepping into the tub. He still won’t look at Dean whose mind now boggles with curious questions.

“Oh…okay…I uh…I’ll go get ready then, yeah? I love you baby…!” Dean professes and is about to leave when Sam grabs his wrist and turns him around.

“Get naked and get in here now!” he commands that Dean raises his eyebrows in defiant but adheres to his husband’s strange dominant behavior nevertheless.

“What’s with you, Sammy?! you feeling okay!?” he demands, frowning as he slips in the tub facing his mate.

“Why don’t you tell me?? It’s you who enjoy keeping secrets right, Dean??” Sam remarks and Dean stares at him in disbelief! What?! What has he done now?! He can’t seem to recall doing anything else stupid recently except promising his mother! But that issue was already resolved! Anger fills his heart knowing that Sam’s accusing him of something he didn’t do! Maybe he’s just tired and didn’t wanna go dinner so therefore made this crazy excuses.

“No you tell me cause I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, Alpha!” Dean retorts and Sam pulls him forcibly forward by the waist till he’s seated on his lap. Dean tries to protests and pushes himself off but Sam only grips him tighter.

“Jack told me you transferred a hundred grand into his bank account. Now I know that it’s your money Omega but I appreciate it if you tell me about it too instead of making me look like a fool!” Sam growls at his face. At any other time, Dean would’ve cherished this delicious, naked proximity between them but not at the moment. Sam looks really pissed but thankfully he’s innocent and has the answer to the burning question.

He grabs Sam’s face in his wet hands and then stares hard into his suspicious gaze.  “Silly ol’ Alpha! That’s probably my mom’s doing because you know I can’t just transfer funds to anyone’s account! Not even mine without her attorney’s approval! But thank you for telling me this so now I can tell her off! So now you owe me an apology, Alpha.” Dean demands and when Sam keeps staring at him he reasserts, ”Apologize!”

A searing kiss from Sammy is what he gets but he’s not complaining.

The lovers enjoy a romantic alfresco dinner under the pretty festive lights and cool crisps air, whispering and laughing and apologizing at least more on Sammy’s part, kissing and vowing to love each other forever.


	62. Chapter 62

“Oh darling, it’s only your money that I gave! I promised you remember??” Mary reminds and Dean sighs over the phone. “Yes, mom I remembered but you should’ve told me that you’re going to wire them to Jack yourself! Sam found out from him instead of me, so of course he’s mad!”

An exasperated Mary hisses, “Seriously Dean! Why must your stupid mate make such a big deal out of everything?! IT WAS YOUR INHERITANCE!”

“I’m ending this call cause you have no respect for my Alpha!” Dean threats and Mary implores in a panic. “NO WAIT!! WAIT! Dean darling I’m sorry!! I didn’t mean to upset you, love, please don’t hang up!”

Dean groans and then warns his mother again to watch her words.

“I will Dean! I promise! And sweetheart guess what?!” Mary whispers in excitement but Dean’s not in the mood when he replies flatly, ”What?”

“I wired some to you too! Check your bank account! Love you Dean!!” Mary exclaims and ends the call in haste before Dean gets to question her further. The Omega frowns as he opens his bank’s app on his phone and sees the sum of money that his mom wired. It’s double the amount she gave to Jack.

He sits at the kitchen table, pondering about this situation. It’s been a long while since he last seen a huge balance in his savings account and he must admit he's quite tempted. The large pool in the backyard, new clothes for the adults, new toys for the children, a brand new sports car for himself. Damn!

Sam and Jack were chatting about the latter’s progress with the adoption agency when the nurse interrupts them to say that Dean’s on the phone. Sam smiles as he excuses himself to Jack who readily gives his employer some privacy.  

“Hey baby…” Sam greets warmly.

“Hey love...you busy?” Dean asks.

“Not really. Is there anything the matter sweetheart?” Sam queries and feeling apprehensive when he hears Dean clears his throat nervously.

“Dean??”

“Sammy, baby….I wanna take mom and the kids out to shop in town. I promise we won’t be gone too long, Alpha.” Dean vows with hope that Sam won’t probe him with more questions but unfortunately he does.

“Shopping?” Sam asks and Dean replies with a sheepish, “Yes..?”

“But baby, I thought that we agreed to watch our expenses from now on?” Sam reminds while recalling the pact they made after deciding to send their older kids to the private school which had cost them a fortune but knew that it’s worth it.

“Yeah…about that.”Dean starts and stalls for a bit before confessing. “Apparently my mom wired me some funds too Alpha and I thought that maybe we all get new outfits for the vacation too?”

Sam sighs and says, “No Dean. I refused to let you use that money. Why don’t you open another account and keep them for our pups’ future?.”

“But baby! I don’t mind spending some on you and our family. Please let me do this for us too my love. We can afford to rebuild the pool in the backyard too!” Dean exclaims with joy but Sam turns silent on the other end.

“Sammy? Aren’t you excited about it too, Alpha?” Dean asks while mentally pictures his mate’s look of disapproval.

“How much did she give you Dean?” Sam asks quietly.

“Two hundred grand..” Dean replies and Sam lets out an audible exhale before responding.

“Dean, just take five hundred dollars from our savings to shop for yourself and the babies okay? And there’s no need to buy me anything too. I’ve enough clothes already.” Sam suggests calmly and Dean finds himself agreeing. He knows when not to push his luck with his mate.

Sam rubs his temple when he feels a headache’s coming. Damn Mary!

Dean has a great time shopping with Ellen and the children despite his failed conversation with Sam. He actually cherishes his Alpha deeper for the pride and principal he upholds. He tells Ellen about it though and she agrees that Sam’s never easily swayed by wealth, saying that the driver who got away for killing his dad in the motor accident had once bribed him with large sum of money so that he won’t press charges.

Sam had steadfastly denied his offers and went ahead with the courts proceeding, hoping that the culprit would land in jail but was acquitted by the judge instead. Since that day, Sam hated those who thought they could buy their reputation with the wealth they possessed.

“And now he has to deal with your mother too Dean. It’s not easy for him because he has to take care of your feelings too. I hope you’ll understand.” Ellen implores and Dean pulls her close. They’re in the ice cream parlour where the pups are enjoying their sundaes while they watch.

“Mom, I do and I’m so proud of Sammy too. I can’t wait to spend time with him and you guys at the beach! Say what!? I’m still gonna get him something sexy whether he likes it or not!” Dean vows that Ellen laughs at him, shaking her head in disbelief at his willfulness.

That evening when Sam arrives home, Dean happily presents the floral swim trunks he bought for his Alpha. Sam's aghast at the sight of tiny cloth Dean stubbornly insists he wears!

"Dean! I can't wear This in front of our children and Vanessa! It's way too obscene, Omega!!!" Sam exclaims in horror, staring down at his own huge bulge that stretches the mesh lining mercilessly. Dean must be out of his mind to suggest this for him! But his fearful thoughts are stop instantly by Dean's raucous laughter.

"What's so funny??" he demands as Dean pulls him into his loving embrace.

"Ahem...as much as I love seeing "You" in it, baby.." Dean admits and cease to laugh before adding, "I’d rather not have the other Omegas ogling My property too." Dean whispers with his hand cupping Sam's cock firmly that Sam groans with desire.

"Actually I'm gonna wear this and you're gonna wear that same boring shorts you loved so much." Dean whispers in his ear. Sam grabs his hand that's cupping his thickening organ and stares.

"Dean...why must you keep torturing your Alpha sweetheart?" Sam asks and Dean smiles knowingly at him.

"Why, baby?" Sam probes and a mischievous Dean replies, "Because.."

Sam stares at him for a split second then pulls him into a hard searing kiss, punishing him for riling him up after a long day at work.

 

 

 


	63. Chapter 63

"WAKEY, WAKEY!! IT’S LATE!! TIME TO HIT THE SHOWERS YOU LITTLE MUNCHKINS!!" bellows Dean in a singsong, walking pass his children's rooms in the hallway. Sam chuckles from his bed knowing it's not easy getting their the older pups ready in the mornings. So he forces himself out of bed and puts on his boxers groaning at the strain in his thighs due to their rough sexual intercourse last night. 

"Morning sweethe...." Sam's words died the second he sees that Dean's already dressed. 

"Morning my love..." Dean greets with a warm smile for his Alpha and kisses his lips. His arms wound around Sam's naked waist possessively, pulling him closer to his body.

"You're all ready. That.. never happens." Sam teases, searhing his mate's shiny green eyes.

Dean feigns an offensive reply,"I did! I used to be an early riser before you gave me those pups, Alpha, remember.!"

Sam chuckles as he nods in agreement. "Course.. you were baby. My mistake then sweetheart." then adds in a whisper after kissin him. "So which of our imps are giving their Daddy a hard time hmm? Let Papa handle them."  

Dean laughs and pecks Sam's dry lips audibly. "Heu and Alex! Go spank them, Papa!"

Sam chuckles as he lets him go then threats his willful children with his booming voice, "HEULYN!! ALEX!! GET UP BEFORE PAPA COME GET YOU!!"

Dean and Ellen laughs when the older pups scurry out of their bedrooms and rush to the bathrooms. The younger ones are all ready and waiting patiently in the playroom. Ellen with little Hope in her arms shakes her head in despair because it's always so chaotic in their household that she suspects even their farthest neighbors could hear them. 

The Wesson's soon left home in a rented minibus to fetch Vanessa before heading to the beach resort. It's a truly exciting journey that even the adults can't contain themselves.

After Sam and Dean has everyone settled in their respective rooms, they then lead them to the hotel restaurant for brunch. Vanessa and Ellen can't help fussing over their children despite the mates' firm requests that they enjoy themselves. 

After the delicious meals, they then head straight to the beach where the pups scream with pure delight at the stretch of white sands and vast blue ocean.  

Sam holds Dean close, laughing softly at their pups antics and then kisses each other with Hope nestled between them. Ellen and Vanessa smile knowingly at the couple from their lounge chairs.

 "I'm so happy to see that everything's fine between them, Ellen. I know how hard they tried to stay strong and with you guiding them too. I'm so proud of all of you, my dear friend."Van confesses while patting Ellen's forearm lightly.

"Thank you Van." Ellen replies and adds with a soft sigh,"Their relationship was tested so many times but still they managed to clear all those obstacles away. My only worry is that Dean's mom, Mary will cause more rift between them when she starts coming over to the house."

Van stares at her curiously and asks,"Oh...is she hard to deal with?"

"Hard is an understatement, Van. I just hope she's changed somehow or maybe more mellow cause I hate to imagine the chaos later." Ellen replies and Van nods without pursuing the subject. Like Ellen, she too adores Sam, Dean and their pups and hates to see them unhappy.

The friends enjoy each other company with the beautiful warm sun on their faces while listening to the happy laughter of the mates and the pups.

Mary's sulking. She wished that Dean had at least invited her to their weekend vacation in Malibu beach. She could easily get the best suites for everyone using her prestigious membership! Must be that Sammy who didn't allow her son to make choices! It's okay, I shouldn't be discouraged! I have more exciting plans for Dean and the pups in the future that don't necessarily include his Alpha and mother in law!

Mary snatches her phone from her side table and then calls a friend who asks if she'd like to go to Vegas with their other friends. Mary's anger disappears upon hearing the invitation.  

The happy children are exhausted and retire early in their respective rooms after their parents tuck them in. Then the four adults head to the bar to have a nightcap and talk about the next day event. Sam wants both his mom and Van enjoy the resort's day spa despite the women's excuses for being too old for those kind of services.

"Mom! Van! You both earned it and we refused to take No for an answer!" a slightly drunk Dean announces with a slur in his voice that the rest can't help but chuckles.

Sam stands up from his stool and says,"Well, my pretty Omega's had a little too much wine so  I'd better take him back to our room. Good night ladies and enjoy your drink." He kisses the old Omegas and then teasers, "But behave yourselves though!" He earns a playful slap on his cheek from his mom with Van laughing at them.

It's the best three days for everyone until Monday comes and they have to leave. The children  grumbling up as they take their seats in the minibus with Ellen and Vanessa's guide. Dean smiles seeing his grumpy pup's faces from the front seat. Sam shuts the door after making sure that they're safely secured with their belts on then starts the engine. 

But before he drives off, he turns around and announces loudly, "WHO WANTS TO GO TO THE FAIRGROUND, RAISE YOUR HANDS?!!"

The pups face lit as they scream and hold their little hands up in the air. 

Sam blows his children kisses and turns to his mate who stares at him in disbelief.

"Well, even I was surprised." Dean admits before inching closer to his Alpha. "I love you so so much"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	64. Chapter 64

"Did she tell you when she'll be back, mama?" asks Dean to Maria over the phone.

"No, Dean but she said she'll call when she gets there. And I'm still waiting, sweetheart." Maria replies sympathetically. She knows that Dean's trying his best to accommodate both his mom and his Alpha who don't see eye to eye.

Dean sighs and thank her before ending the call. 

"Baby? Is your mom okay?" Sam asks curiously when he sees his mate frowning. Dean turns to look at him and smiles.

"Yeah, she's in Vegas with her friends." says the Omega and Sam pulls him close.

"What's the matter? You seemed worried." states the Alpha and Dean exhales deeply.

"She never fails to inform me where she's going, hon. I think my mom's sulking because we didn't invite her to join our vacay." 

Sam pulls him close and whispers. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault, baby. I should've let my personal feelings aside. She's my mother in law after all."

Dean pulls away and kisses his mate chastely. "Don't be sorry, hon cause I understand. We'll make it up to her when she comes home okay? Can she maybe stay over one of the weekends before our pups start school?"

Sam smiles and nods at him. "Of course she can, baby." he whispers and kisses Dean's neck.

"Baby..you wanna..?" moans the Omega lustfully that his Alpha chuckles.

Dean pulls away again and stares at his mate in amusement. "Why are you laughing?" he asks and Sam shakes his head, still grinning away.

"Nothing baby...I just wanted to kiss and cuddle with you that's all. But if you want to I guess....I won't say no.." Sam teases that Dean pushes him down on the mattress, laughing.

"So my mom's right when she called you the slave driver!" jokes the Omega that his mate's face change to seriousness.

"Hey..I was just joking, baby, I swear!" Dean backpedals fast but Sam keeps staring at him.

"Baby, I was joking, I swear on our pups lives sweetheart.." Dean pleads, his heart pounds hard against his chest due to his own stupidity. The very thing that Sam hated about his mom he had to mention during their romantic mood.

Without warning, Sam flips their position, causing Dean to yelp with surprise but then laughs when his mate smiles down devilishly at him.

"Well, lets prove her assumptions right then, what do you say, hmmm?" counters Sam and Dean agrees without hesitation.

The next few weeks, Dean finds himself busy handling his children and reassuring his sulking mom by letting her visit the last weekend before school starts. It's exhausting to say the least that when Thursday comes around, he decides to get Vanessa's help so he can go out with Gabe.

The Alpha has some problems with his mate Lilith and wants to talk to him at some bar. Dean omits this venue carefully from his conversation with his mother in law for fearing that she won't allow him to go while Sam's too busy at work to ask questions.

Both old friends have a great time even when Dean doesn't drink. Gabe however respects his wishes while drinking himself silly.

"So are you two still together or what? I'm utterly confused here, Alpha. Help me." Dean says with a curious smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Gabe laughs softly and announces with a slur,"Well, I don't know either, Omega!"

They both laugh and then Dean says,"Hey, let's get out of here and please, let me drive, okay?"

Gabe fishes his car keys from his leather jacket and places them into Dean's palm.

"Here, she's all yours!" exclaims the Alpha with a louder slur that Dean can't help laughing again.

"God! You're a worse drunk older, Gabe!" he exclaims in disbelief as they both walk out of the Irish pub.

"I really love this car, Gabe. How much did you pay for it, Alpha?" Dean queries as he steers the white Discovery SUV out to the streets.

"Fifty grand?" responds Gabe nonchalantly for he doesn't care for the family ride at all. It's Lilith's choice and he regretted for obliging her request.

"You hated it." Dean states plainly and Gabe laughs harder. 

"Fuck. You know me too well, Omega!" They both laugh and Dean suddenly asks.

"Can I buy it from you then? I'll pay the full price because I have some money from my inheritance finally, Gabe." 

Gabe tells him to stop the car on the side of the road and then stares at him.

"You're serious?" he asks and Dean nods fervently.

"Yes, God I so am, Alpha. The kids are going to school soon and it's cooler to send them in this car than our old Ford." Dean supplies with hope that Gabe cradles the side of his face and says.

"She's all yours, babe.."

Sam stares at the latest Range rover model sitting in his garage and wonders if it belongs to his mother in law.

 

 


	65. Chapter 65

Sam’s about to announce that he’s home when Dean opens the front door with a megawatt smile on his face. The Alpha can’t help but mirrored his gesture as he’s pulled in for a kiss.

“Welcome home Papa bear..” Dean greets softly when they finally pull away.

“Why, thank you Daddy boo. You seemed in a very good mood? Is your mom here sweetheart?” Sam inquires curiously.

“No. Why’d you asked that, hon?” asks the Omega in confusion that Sam immediately replies. “Well, isn’t the new white SUV in our garage, hers?”

Dean chuckles sheepishly as he holds Sam’s hands and gazes imploringly at him.

“No, but I have something to tell you but you have to promise me you won’t be mad okay, love?” he pleads. Sam searches his face curiously for a bit and asks, ”Why will I be mad, baby?” then continues when Dean seems hesitant. “Don’t tell me that it's yours? Did you buy it, Dean? Without telling me about it?” he asks, clearly getting agitated by the second that Dean gulps.

“Yeah, I did, I'm sorry Alpha but I got it at a discount from Gabe. It's really a good deal and since I have some money now I thought why not? I wanted the car badly babe..” Dean confesses in a rush that Sam pulls him outside, muttering under his breath, “Lets talk in the garage. I don’t want our kids to see or hear us argue.”

Dean nods in agreement while trying to keep up with his long, impatient strides. He understands that Sam’s mad for not being consulted but he still hoped against hope that his mate will understand his needs too. The Ford SUV they have is simply too old in his opinion.

“Why didn’t you consult me about this decision, Dean? Am I not important?” demands Sam, obviously trying to control his anger as soon as they enter the garage while pointing at the new car.

“Baby, you know that you are and I know that I should inform you but it’s truly an impromptu decision on my part and I am so sorry. I fell in love with it when I saw it and Gabe hated it, so I thought that it wouldn't it be awesome to buy it from him! He sold me at five thousand dollars less too, Alpha! Can you believe that?!” Dean exclaims with forced joy but Sam detects the nervousness in his voice.

The Alpha rubs his face tiredly before staring at his Omega’s hopeful face in exasperation.

“If he hated it, then why the hell did he buy it in the first place, Dean?!” Sam fishes and Dean knows that he’s cornered.

“It’s Lilith who wanted the car actually.” supplies Dean quietly and then adds before Sam berates him again, “But he did spoke to her over the phone before making a decision, baby! It’s the truth, you can ask them yourself!”

Sam exhales heavily and retorts, ”He could ask her but you couldn't tell me?? Dean! I am your Alpha and I am getting fucking exhausted from all these shits you threw at me!! How do you think this would make me feel, Omega?! I took in five more cases everyday so that we can at least live comfortably and save for whatever you need in the future! You know you can ask me for anything and haven't I tried? God! I've always tried my best to provide for you and our pups Dean, get the things that you all wanted though it takes some time! I still got them for us! I will even buy this car on a lease for you if you really wanted it and told me about it! Why do you think that it’s okay to make this kind of major decisions without discussing with me, your husband first? Seriously, Dean, I am so damn tired of asking you these questions every time! What am I to you?! Do you even respect any of my opinions? Do you still need me, Dean?! Why do you choose to disregard me time and again? Why, Omega??”

Dean wastes no time in throwing himself at his mate and holds him tight like his very life depends on it but Sam pushes him away roughly that he staggers backwards but luckily manages to balance himself.

“Sammy, baby, please forgive me, please? You are my Alpha whom I love and respect and of course I need you! But you know me too right baby? How impulsive I can get at times! I fell in love with it but I promise I will return it back to Lilith and get my money back from Gabe, I swear my love..?” Dean implores with fear and sadness but Sam keeps his distance when he replies.

“It’s too late, Dean. Forget it! It's not just about the car! You don't understand the importance of mutual respect in a marriage! You wanted this and you got it, without even thinking of Lilith’s feelings either and that’s why I am very disappointed with you too! Listen, I’m too exhausted right now to even lecture you about things you should already know. I'm going to take a shower and then take one of our pups out for a drive. Please don’t come with us, I really need to clear my head!” Sam states in resignation before marching towards their house. Dean watches him in defeat and leans his back helplessly against his new SUV.

“Look, babe…I know that you’re upset but we can use this money to go on another vacation or maybe buy a nicer car? We won’t have pups sweetheart so I still think that a two-seater boxster will be better for us don’t you think?” Gabe tries to convince his irate mate. Lilith scoffs bitterly and counters, “Was that what Dean told you too, Alpha? It seems that his opinions and needs are more worthy than mine! Why don’t you just take him away from Sammy so that the both of you can live happily ever after doing things you both loved without boring old us to stop you!”

“Just stop thinking about those kind of crappy stuff, will you Lith! i told you many times that Dean’s my best friend so I don’t appreciate you talking shit about our friendship! You don’t have the slightest idea the hell we went through together all these years! And if you couldn’t meet me halfway in this relationship, may I suggest You leave me then! I don’t need no Beta telling me how I should live my life the way I see fit!!” Gabe attacks and Lilith has had enough.

“Oh go fuck yourself, Gabriel! Or better still fuck that Omega friend of yours and get it out of your system already! I know you wanted to!” she spits before storming out of his apartment with just her purse. She’s not bothered with the clothes she leaves behind for they’re all bought by Gabe anyway.

“Fuck you!!” Gabe shouts and stares at the shut door then sighs. Lilith’s his fifth mate and the most loving and tolerant of them all and yet he lost her too. He snatches the bottle whiskey and takes in a huge long gulp.

“I know that I’m at fault, mom but I’ve been eyeing that car for quite a while now. And Gabe sold to me at a price so affordable too so why can’t Sammy at least understand that?” Dean expresses his regret as he confides in his mother in law in the kitchen after Sammy left with Alex.

Ellen watches him and shakes her head in despair. “I’m sorry, dearest. I’m on his side this time. You should’ve asked him first, in my opinion. Sam is your Alpha and it’s not just his ego that’s in the way. You’re independently wealthy now so he’s probably feels useless as a provider and a mate. Try to see his point of views too sometimes. What if he does the same to you? Disregard you in every decision he makes? He never does that and you know it, Dean.”

Dean nods sadly and whispers, “I know mom. Sam’s really disappointed with me and my actions that caused Gabe to lose his love too. I called him earlier to tell him that I changed my mind about the car and he said that it’s too late caused Lilith left him.”

“Oh Dean…” Ellen expresses in exasperated sigh and asks, “What are you going to do now, hon?”

“Try to make it up to Sam and Lilith. Sam won’t answer my texts. I told him that Gabe and I are going to meet his ex at the bar where she works before he gets back. I just hope that she’ll forgive both of us too. Wish us luck mom.” Dean pleads and adds, ”For me and Sammy too.”

“Of course, Dean. Try calling Sam again on your way there okay?” she reminds and Dean says, ”Yes, I will mom.”

“I’m sure he’ll be okay after you sorted out everything.” She assures before attending to her bubbly pot of beef stew in the kitchen. Dean excuses himself to rest in his bedroom, all the time trying to reach out to Sammy who won’t answer any of his calls or texts so he messages instead.

‘Baby, I am so sorry, my heart. Please forgive me, my thoughtless action. I’ve never intended to undermine you at all. You’ve always been so kind and generous and I admit I was overly excited to use some of my funds sitting in the bank. I hoped that you won’t hate me for this too that I love to spend. Please be safe and be home in time to have dinner together with me, baby. I miss you and I love you so much. I will set things straight for all of our sake, Alpha.’

Alex has been staring curiously at his Papa throughout the journey across town. The young pup’s excited to finally witness what a junkyard looks like but his parent seems too preoccupied with driving to answer even his Daddy’s calls.

“Papa, Daddy’s calling again. Do you want me to answer and tell him that you’re driving?” offers the child carefully and Sam turns to smile at him.

“I’m sorry but there’s no need for you to that for me, sweetheart. Daddy will understand why I can’t answer right now. Turn the sound off so that I can tell you what are they going to do with this old car of ours at that place, okay?” Sam suggests with forced enthusiasm and glad that his son agrees with him too.

He misses Dean but his Omega needs to learn his lesson hard. He then remembers that he has an important seminar coming up in the East Coast which he’s been trying to put off or at least get his new partner to go because of Dean. But since Dean’s acted up again, he decides to make him suffer for four days in a row alone without a mate!

Lilith adamantly refuses to even look at her ex boyfriend or his best friend when they came over to speak to her. She makes herself busy attending to other patrons though the bar’s pretty quiet at this hour.

But Gabe’s sincere pleadings and apologies soon opens her heart to at least listen to his reasons. Dean joins in when the opportunity presents itself and expresses his regrets. Eventually the Beta forgives them and confesses that she misses being with Gabe too. A happy Dean returns the car keys to her while Gabe promises to pay him back his money.

The Omega’s excitement diminishes as soon he sees Sammy and Alex step out of the cab. He wonders what happened to their old Ford that Sam drove earlier and then rushes to ask his mate.

 “Baby? Did something happen to you guys and our Ford, Alpha?” he queries with concern and Sam says to Alex to go into the house first while he talks to his Dean.

“I sent it to the scrap yard since you have a new ride.” Sam answers and Dean pales.

“What?? Sam I sold it back to Gabe! Why didn’t you tell me that you’re going to destroy our old car, Alpha?!” Dean practically screams in the middle of the street causing the neighbourhood dogs to bark that Sam grabs his hand and leads him to the garage.

“How does it feel, now that we’re even? Hmm?” Sam reprimands and Dean stares at him in disbelief.

Sam doesn’t wait for his answer when he adds, “By the way, I’m leaving for New York the day after tomorrow for a five day seminar and I’m going alone.”

Dean’s stunned speechless, staring at his mate marching off towards their house.

 


	66. Chapter 66

Dean watches Sam eats his dinner quietly next to him while working on his own nerves to ask the burning question. So he decides to approach the subject very carefully. “How can I function without a car, Alpha? Remember I need to shuttle our pups to their swimming and ballet classes twice a week?”

Sam chuckles his replies without lifting his gaze from his dinner plate. “Well, surprising that you still want my opinion. But I’m sure you can figure this out on your own Dean, like maybe buying yourself another new car? Or perhaps rent a minivan?”

“Sammy please, baby, let’s not fight. I’m being serious about this.” Dean responds earnestly.

 Sam snickers when he says, “And I’m dead serious too. Do what you want, Dean. I don’t really care anymore. I scrapped the Ford that you hated as a favour to you. So please don’t ask me what’s next because it seemed that nothing I did seemed good enough.”  

Dean moves his chair closer to his Alpha and cradles his face gently. “Stop.” Sam warns as he avoids his touch but Dean’s persistent.

“Please look at me, my love..” Dean implores with tears welling fast in his eyes. Sam hates himself for being weak in the presence of beauty as he stares at his forlorn mate.

“What?” he demands, a little stern cause he’s still mad as hell.

“I am so very sorry, my heart..” Dean begs in whispers as the tears fall down on his face.

“It’s not gonna work this time, Dean. You really, really hurt me.” Sam warns solemnly.

“I realized that I did but I won’t give up until you forgive me, Alpha..please?” Dean vows while searching his mate’s handsome face, hoping for acceptance.

“If this is about the car, don’t bother asking for my permission. You know you can do whatever you want from now on. You have the means and you don’t need me anymore.” Sam states plainly and looks away that Dean finally breaks down and cry softly before him.

“That’s not what I wanted to say, please hear me out my love! It hurts me that I caused this pain in you. I still need your guidance Alpha! Trust me! Please! Don’t shut me off, baby I beg of you..!”

Sam searches his face and sighs heavily. It’s hard to remain unaffected seeing Dean like this.“What am I to do with you? Tell me, Dean, cause I really don’t know if you still need me anymore. What else can I do or say to you now because I think I’ve exhausted all ways in trying to understand and appease you Omega. What do you want, Dean? Tell me. Am I good enough for you? The truth, please, for the last time. And I really mean the last time, Dean. I love you so much but we can’t go on like this if you’re not contented being with me.”

Dean feels like his heart drops to the floor upon hearing his words that with such urgency and fear in his voice he immediately responds.“I am more than contented being with you Sammy! I swear I am! I am grateful for your love, our marriage and our children!! I want you and I need you so much, Alpha! Please don’t doubt the way I feel about us, my love, I beg of you! Don’t give up on me please, I can’t live my life without you, baby! I really can’t!!” Dean bares his emotions in pitiful tears that their pups and Ellen come rushing to the kitchen to see what’s happening to them.

His pure affliction affects his Alpha so much that he grabs his wet face and kisses him deeply.

A sobbing Dean lets himself drown in his mate’s affection before being carried upstairs to their bedroom. Their pups watch them in confusion but luckily their Nana’s there to help distract them from their parent’s complicated situation.

“Do you really, really, wanna leave me, baby?” Dean asks in choked sobs as Sam hovers above him, still kissing his wet face dry.

“No sweetheart. I was too hurt that I thought I should hurt you too. I didn’t mean it, you know I’d rather die than be without you my love. I’m so sorry if I frightened you..” Sam confesses in tears  that Dean realizes that it’s his turn to comfort his mate. This was after all his fault and therefore his duty to make things right between them again. He grabs Sam’s face and kisses him soundly before pulling away.

“I love you so much. I understand why you’re frustrated with me because I am angry with myself too most of the time and knowing that I may lose you. I’m not losing you though, right, my love?” Dean pleads, searching Sam’s face. The Alpha shakes his head and smiles gently with tears blurring his eyes.

“On the contrary, sweetheart. I thought I was the one losing you for failing to make you happy after all this years..” Sam confides that Dean promptly pulls him in a deep kiss. The Alpha responds lovingly till they both gasp for air.

“God I love you so much, Sammy. You’re the reason for my happiness, my strength, my anger and my sadness. Only you can invoke all these feelings in me baby…and no one and nothing else could.” Dean declares with so much passion that Sam can’t help kissing him again. The Alpha then professes too that he’s lost without their love.

They stay in each other’s warm embrace, whispering sweet nothings and promises they hope to keep, realizing that there'll be more obstacles in the future and it's up to them how to not let those destroy their faith in each other ever again. As long as they're faithful to their love that's all that matters. The mates vow to be more patient and work on their shortcomings while Sam promises to buy his mate the white Discovery SUV that he wanted.

“Will you come with me to the convention in New York, my Omega?” Sam asks before they fell asleep and Dean breaks into happy tears again.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be than by your side, my Alpha…”

 


	67. Chapter 67

The next morning Vanessa came after she’s invited by Sam to have breakfast with his family before he leaves for work. The Alpha had mentioned over the phone that he has a proposition for her. The pups are still in bed and so it’s easier for the adults to talk.  

“So…” Van begins with a soft sigh and warm smile. “How are things between the two of you gorgeous young lovers?” she teases that Dean blushes furiously and tries to hide his embarrassment in the crook of his Alpha’s neck. Sam laughs and tilts his chin with his thumb, staring at his face.

“Van needs to know too baby…cause I think Mom had it with our antics..” Sam jokes and Dean chuckles softly at his words.

“Why don’t you tell then, love? I feel guilty enough as it is…” Dean admits, staring back at Sam with a knowing smile playing on his lips that Sam kisses him softly before turning his attention to Van.

 “We have our usual bouts aunt Van which I’m sure that you’re aware of…” implies Sammy with humor as he looks at his mom.

“Oh don’t you dare accuse me of such atrocities, Sammy! I don’t gossip and you very well know that!” Ellen scolds and they all laugh.

“I know mom, I was just teasing the both of you.” He rectifies with ease and then looks at Van. “How you’ve been, aunt Van?”

“I’m very well, thank you and thank you both for inviting me too. You said over the phone that you have a favor to ask of me? What is it, darling?” reminds Van and Sam nods.

“Yes, aunt and sorry for this last minute arrangement too. I have a five day convention in New York starting tomorrow and I thought that maybe you can help mom watch the boys for us while staying here too? I’ll pay you double the usual amount. Dean and I will take the girls so that we won’t burden you both with too many responsibilities.”

“Oh Sammy, you could leave the girls at home! Me and Van can watch all of them at once, what are you talking about sweetheart?!” Ellen exclaims and Van chimes in agreement.

But Dean intervenes in haste, smiling at the two wonderful women before them saying, “Thank you mom, aunt but we already decided. Besides, I will have the girls for company when Sam has a seminar during the day and we have always wanted to take our pups sightseeing in the Big city anyway. I just wished that we could bring all of you with us too.”

“Oh, that’s really sweet of you, Dean. But are you sure you don’t want to spend time alone with your Alpha, honey?” asks Van and Dean turns to look at his mother in law, smiling mischievously when he replies, “I do but I don’t think Nana's ready for another grandchild.”

They all laugh at his insinuations while Ellen throws her napkin playfully at his face. “Oh don’t you dare!” she exclaims and they all laugh harder. Van’s more than happy to stay and help her friend and soon Sam leaves for work, finding hard to tear himself away from Dean’s warm embrace.

“I miss you already baby.” He confesses and then they kiss again.

“I miss you too, my love but come tomorrow we’re going to spend time together with the girls in New York! I really can’t wait!” Dean exclaims and Sam laughs at his pure excitement before saying, “I can’t wait too sweetheart. I love you…be good..” Sam reminds gently and Dean nods. “I love you more baby…have a great day at work. Call or text me whenever you can okay?”

After Sam leaves, Dean gathers his children to tell them about the trip to New York and naturally, the boys grumble for not being included in their parents’ agenda especially Alex.

“Oh sweetheart! Papa said that he promised to take you boys next time! It’s hard for me to handle all of you alone when he’s busy with the talks and meetings. Try to understand please?” Dean begs and after a few more coaxes, they finally relent.   

“Thank you! Daddy will bring home lots of presents I promise! But you must behave for your grandmas and Hope okay? Don’t make your little sister cry, promise??” Dean reminds in a gentle but firm voice that they nod readily for him. They’re very protective of their youngest sibling who’s now learning to walk.

“Mom, Van! I’m taking the girls out to town to shop for some winter clothes. Do you ladies need anything?” he asks and they assure him that they don’t.

Heulyn, Dove and Willow are so excited about this trip that Dean wish he could buy whatever their hearts desire. Since Sam approved of him spending some of his money on them, he thought why not but he’s also reminded him to be careful not to spoil their children too much. The Alpha worries that their babies will become too materialistic and don’t know the value of hard earned money.

He’s aware that Dean's inheritance had come from Mary’s late dad who worked so hard to ensure that his descendants’ futures are well taken care of. Sam wants to be like him and that’s why he can’t and won’t splurge his savings on his mate and pups as much as he wanted to.

The clinic’s super busy that day that Sam has no time to check on his mate but the latter’s having so much fun shopping with their girls and blissfully unaware his phone hasn’t beep once!

“Oh Daddy!! Look at that winter coat!! It’s so pretty!! Daddy can I have it please, please?!!” Heu begs sweetly with her hands clasp together against her chest. She reminds him so much of himself as a child that he laughs.

“Let's see. Why don't you to try it on first okay sweetheart?” Dean says that she screams with delight and hugs him tight while passerby smiles at the happy beautiful young family, standing in front of the well known designer boutique.

Dove and Willow don’t share their sister's excitement cause they already have their eyes set on the Disney’s boutique next door.

“Amateurs!” Heulyn teases and Dean shoot her a mild warning glare.

“Be nice to your sisters darling..” he reminds gently and Heu says, “I will Daddy but you can see that they do have poor taste in everything! Just look at Dove’s hair! It’s terrible! Can we take her to a salon after this, please? I don’t want stylish New Yorkers to look at my sister funny!”

Dean rolls his eyes in discreet and reminds her again to be nice before ushering his girls into the lavish store. Heu rushes inside to admire the coat she loves that Dean has to run after her with her younger siblings in tow.

He looks at the price tag and whistles softly, thinking that Sam will flip if he sees the amount. Three hundred freaking dollars for a mini size coat. Heu can’t wait to try it though that simply wears the expensive garment over her white dress and turns to her Daddy, grinning.

“How do I look, Daddy? Isn't it beautiful? Oh I love it so much! Please, can I have it?!” she begs sweetly again and the sales associate agrees with her too.

Dean’s torn. Sam will disapprove without a doubt and so he says to his daughter to wait till he speaks to her Papa. Heu pouts knowing too well how this will end. She’s not going to get the beautiful jacket for sure where her Papa's opinion is concern!

“Baby? Are you busy now? I’m so sorry love..” Dean apologizes in a rush as soon as Sam answers.

“No, it’s okay sweetheart. I can spare a few minutes, I need a bathroom break anyway. What’s up? Are you guys having fun, my loves?” Sam asks happily, listening to Dean’s voice makes him warm inside.

“Yeah we are, honey…listen..uh..I have something to ask you..about Heu.” Dean begins, almost nervously as if he’s the one buying that damn winter jacket for himself!

“What’s wrong with our baby, Dean?” asks the Alpha, sounding all protective now.

“No, sweetheart! She’s okay, it’s just that she likes this designer winter coat so much and she’s practically begging me to buy it for her. It’s a little expensive though But she does look cute in it.” Dean tries and Sam laughs on the other end.

“Baby, just get it for her sweetheart. I’m sure it’s at a reasonable price range, right? How much is it? Eighty? A hundred?" Sam asks and Dean knows that’s the budget for their oldest princess.

“Times three, my love.” He corrects quietly and Sam stops laughing at the same time.

“No, Dean. You have to tell her that she can’t spend that kind of money on a single item. Or why don't you just use my name sweetheart. Let her be mad at me I will explain to her when I get home, okay? I’ve got to go my love! My next appointment is here! Love you!” Sam claims and ends the call.

Dean stares at his phone and drags his feet back to the boutique.

Naturally, Heu sulks for the rest of their outing.

 

 


	68. Chapter 68

“Sweetheart, please talk to Daddy .? You do understand the logic of the reasons I told you right, my love?” Dean pleads his oldest daughter for the umpteenth time that day. They’re seated at the quieter area of the cat café while both Willow and Dove are happily playing with the gentle felines on the carpeted floor.

Heulyn adamantly refuses to join her sisters even though she adores the animals. She’s still upset with her parents for not letting her have the beautiful coat. It’s not often that she asked for expensive things and tomorrow they are going to exciting New York, for sure her Daddy can understand her of all people! She thought bitterly to herself while worrying the hem of her dress.

Dean sighs in exasperation. He’s given up trying. It’s almost like talking to his mom who's just as stubborn! He watches his other daughters interacted happily with the other patrons and wonders if they’ll change too when they get to Heu’s age. Heu, who used to be so sweet and caring, without a care in the world about how she looked now has become so vain and impossible to deal with. Just like his mom!

He wishes that Sam’s there to talk some sense to their daughter because all their pups look up to him, the Alpha parent. Dean realizes that he’s easily manipulated before but after what happened last night, there’s no way in hell he’ll take the risk of aggravating Sammy again. No way, no matter how much it hurts to deny his daughter's needs and it was a really beautiful coat.

Deeply engrossed in their own thoughts, they failed to notice that Mary’s standing right before them.

“Dean? Heu-heu?” the female Omega chuckles as she calls out to her family that four pair of eyes shot up to stare at her before Heu screams with pure joy after hours of sulking. Well, what a damn miracle, Dean thought while pulling his mom in for a kiss on her cheek.

“Mom, I thought you’re in Vegas? When did you get back?” Dean asks and Mary scoffs.

“Disappointed much, eh sweetheart?” she counters with a tease and Dean sighs.

“Of course not, don’t be silly okay? Maria told me that you’ll be there for days!” Dean asserts and Mary kisses his cheek soundly then says,“You looked so pretty when you’re mad, darling.”

Heu laughs at this and so does Dean. He’s happy that his mom’s appearance and wit make his baby girl smile again. He’s getting worried actually if his baby stays that way all day.

“So care to tell me why our little angel here looked so sad earlier, Dean?” she asks while pulling Heu to her lap, showering her with soft kisses on her cheek.

Well, that gratefulness he felt for her didn’t last now, did it? Dean thought before responding, “Nothing mom. She’s just a little tired that’s all.” It’s best to lie than her knowing the truth, in his humble opinion until the little angel whines.

“I liked the beautiful coat in that store over there, Grandma but Daddy said he won’t buy it for me because it’s too expensive!”

Mary smiles when she asks her son in disbelief, “You.. said that?”

“Mom, please don’t be dramatic! It was expensive even for us, okay?” Dean tries to defend himself without mentioning Sam’s name. He’s glad that Heu didn’t either.

Mary’s unperturbed as she stands up, pulling Heu with her and says, ”What your Daddy just said darling, was pure fiction. Nothing’s too expensive for us Winchesters and certainly not for my prettiest granddaughter. Let Grandma get it for you as a gift.”

“Mom, don’t! Please!” Dean begs, grabbing Mary by her upper arm with gentle force but she only smiles at him.

“I know it’s not you who refused to indulge your daughter, Dean. It’s that bullheaded Alpha of yours and honestly I’ve had enough of him bullying you and now his doing it to your daughters too. Remove your hand darling.” She warns gently when people began staring at them. Dean let her go but follows her out of the café while calling out to his other daughters. They too scream with pure happiness when they see their glamorous grandma there.

“Oh my sweet pretty angels! How I’ve missed you two! Come! Let grandma buy you anything you want too darlings!” Mary exclaims as they walk out to the streets. Dean rolls his eyes in disbelief and reaches for his cell in his pocket. He tries calling Sam but he’s not picking up the phone.

“Mother, I beg you please respect our ways in raising our pups. Sam and I refused to spoil the babies with material things mom. They’re still too young and has yet to enjoy the simplest things in life first. I refused to let you undermine my Alpha’s efforts in disciplining our children. Please mom? Don’t buy this for Heu or she’ll be so confused.” Dean pleads but Heu demands her grandma’s attention again as she points out to the coat on display.

“Oh my! Isn't that the most darling thing I’ve ever seen, Heulyn! Oh I’m so proud you've inherited my impeccable taste in fashion! Don't worry, I will get it for you sweetheart and your sisters too!” Mary exclaims that Dean immediately puts a stop to her excitement when he says.

“NO! If you wanna get for Heu then do so but not Willow and Dove! They didn’t care about it and I refused to get myself into another altercation with my husband later because of you!”

“Ah! Another fight? Do you really have to mention him every single time? He makes me nauseous! Fine! I’ll just get one for Heulyn and that’s my final decision.” Mary states as she grabs the coat and marches off to the cashier with Heu hot on her trails.

Dean’s so not looking forward to tell Sammy about this when he gets home tonight.


	69. Chapter 69

Dean waits with forced patience until his mate finished talking to their oldest child in her room and as soon as the door opens he rushes inside to check if Heu’s okay. His princess smiles sheepishly at him that he sighs with relief. He thought that Sam's gonna lecture the poor child about the coat. Sam kisses him and leads them back outside.  

“You looked worried..” he queries and Dean frowns at him.

“Well of course I was, Alpha! She’s visibly shaken just now when I told her that you wanted to speak to her alone. We both thought that you’re gonna spank her for accepting the gift from my mom.” Explains the Omega that Sam laughs.

“Since when did I ever spank our pups, Dean?? Did you tell them that I’m a monster, sweetheart??” Sam teases and Dean pinches his side hard, causing him to yelp.

“Yes I did. So what are you waiting for? Spank me, now monster!” Dean counters that Sam kisses him hard while still laughing. The laughter ceases when their kisses slow down and they pull away.

“Later in bed, okay baby. I need to send some reports to Jack and also prepare for my speech  before we leave tomorrow. Can you help me pack my clothes sweetheart?” Sam asks gently.

“Done, my heart…told you I can’t wait." Dean supplies and Sam thank him.

"So what did you tell Heu, baby?” Dean asks but Sam smiles and says, “I’ll tell you that too in bed tonight okay, love? I really have to start working before it gets too late. Tell you what why don’t you help me print out the itineraries in the meantime? I sure need some help, baby.”

“Of course. I love you..” Dean whispers and kisses his lips soundly.

“Love you too, babe. I’ll be in the study and I appreciate if you get mom to distract Alex too, please?! He's still mad at us.” Sam announces with soft chuckles and walks away.

Dean spends the rest of the evening preparing dinner for his family. His Alpha’s too busy to join them so he brought his meals to him instead. Alex receives extra attention from both his Daddy and his Nana , which is fine with his other siblings cause they know that while he appears tough on the outside, he’s actually vulnerable inside.

Mary calls the house while Dean's feeding Hope in her room. Ellen passes the phone to him and takes the toddler away from his arms.

“Mom?” Dean greets curiously.

“Dean, I know that you guys are leaving tomorrow but I was wondering if I can come over in the afternoon? I realized that I missed my other grandkids too sweetheart and I would like to bond with them while you’re away. I had so much fun with the girls and I know that your boys will enjoy having me there too. Just over the weekend Dean, I promise. What do you say, hon?” Mary sounds almost pleading that Dean feels sorry for her. Her cheating husband has finally filed for a divorce and she must be feeling down.

“I’d like that too mom but let me tell Sammy first okay? I’ll call you back.” he says. Ellen watches him expectantly that he confides about his mom’s request and asks if she's okay with it.

She smiles and says,”Well Dean, she’s your mother first and foremost. Don’t worry about me. Vanessa has my back.”

They both chuckle, and Dean thanks her for being understanding. He excuses himself to tell Sam about the news next. He smiles when he sees his mate typing away on his computer and  embraces him from behind then kisses his cheek softly. Sam smiles at the sweet affection he receives. “My baby worked too hard…” Dean whispers in his ear.

Sam pulls him to his lap and pushes back his chair to make room for his pretty Omega.

“I miss you…” Sam professes and then kisses his lips chastely.

“I miss you too, my love. I know you’re tired so rain check on the spanking tonight?” Dean teases in his whispers, resting their foreheads together that they both chuckle.

“Thank you baby…cause I really, really am exhausted….!” Sam confesses and then Dean says, “My mom called."

"Yeah?" Sam asks him gently. Dean hesitates a bit before saying, "She’s asking if it’s okay for her to stay over the weekend to bond with our boys. She had so much fun with the girls and I think she needed some company too, baby. Greg asked her for a divorce like finally!" Dean rolls his eyes in disgust and adds, "Guess she needed some distractions by being with our pups. So..can she stay over, love? It’s only for three nights.”

Sam nods and pulls away, searching his face. “You know that I don’t hate her right, Dean? I just hated her guts but she’s your mom after all and it’s our duty to see that she’s taken care of too.”

A happy Dean kisses him soundly and gushes, ”Thank you, baby! Oh God, I was so afraid to tell you about it just now!” They both laugh and Dean continues, ”You kept your promise to be more tolerant with her and I hoped that my mom notices your efforts too sweetheart.”

“Well, we just have to remind her not to buy any expensive coats for our boys, that’s all!” Sam jokes and Dean thank him again with hurried kisses before rushing out to call his mom to tell her the good news.

Mary arrives that same night with tons of presents in her arms that both Sam and Dean have to help her carry them inside. They wonder when she found the time to shop for those toys! Dean eyes his mate for any kind of reaction but Sam appears calm if not pleasant towards his mother who also seems to be putting on her best behavior. Dean just wish that it will be this way forever so he pulls them both into a group hug. It startled the old foes but they laugh nevertheless at his action.

But Sam still insist in talking to his mother in law in private about the rules he has for his children and the household and Mary adheres to his every word. If Dean finds her demeanor a little odd, he keeps it strictly to himself.

Early next morning, the mates and their daughters left for the airport as soon as Vanessa arrived. They checked in at The Plaza that late afternoon and then went sightseeing before Sam starts his seminars tomorrow.

The young family had so much fun at the top of the empire state building, eating the delicious gelatos down the street and even found time to visit Coney Island to watch the sunset. They all wished that Ellen, Van and the boys were there too and Sam promised to take everyone including Mary there next time.

“Dean, the organizer has just added another formal dinner on the night before we leave, sweetheart. Would you like me to arrange for another Nanny to watch the girls?” Sam asks, showing Dean the new email on his phone.

“Wow, two formal dinners in a row? This convention must’ve been quite a success, isn't it hon?” Dean queries with a proud smile on his face because his Alpha is one of the main speakers at the event.

“So it seems, baby. Well, do you want to attend it with me?” Sam asks again and Dean shakes his head.

“No, baby. I feel bad leaving our princesses alone twice. Maybe I’ll take them to that cute little restaurant by the bay area if it’s okay with you, Alpha?” Dean asks and Sam agrees provided Dean takes the hotel limo instead of the trains. Dean whines in protest because he’s been dying to ride on those famous subways!

“We’ll do that together another time, Dean, I promise but as for now I want you and our babies to stay safe sweetheart. Honestly, if I could bail out on this dinner, I would because I’d rather be with you. And this city’s too busy and I can't help but worry.” Sam admits and Dean promises that he won’t take the trains.

The next day after Sam left for the seminar, Dean took their pups outing and this time they brought a picnic basket packed by the restaurant chef himself, to Central Park. The family had a fabulous time until it’s time for Dean to go meet Sam at the hotel for the formal dinner.

The mates looked gorgeous in their suits that they turned so many heads in the ballroom. One of them was the organizer, a stunning female Omega with red gold hair and bright green eyes. She's been wanting to get close to Sammy since the first day they’re introduced.

Dean wasn’t really aware of her attraction, at first, thinking that her personality reminded him of his mother, Mary, with that vivacious attitude. So he's not so worried when he walked away from them.

Sam's not pleased to be left alone with the female Omega and tries to pry himself away from her. Her flirtatious laughter and non subtle touches made him uncomfortable. He yearned to be close to Dean but he's too far away.

The Alpha's left with no other option but smiled and listened politely to the silly things she's yapping about while his curious eyes scanned the room discreetly for his Omega. He spotted him at last, talking and laughing at something the foreign sommelier said. Sam felt a little twinge of jealousy in his vein and not just because of the handsome Alpha who’s making his Dean laugh but also he’d rather be with his mate right then instead of keeping this relentless organizer company.

But thankfully, dinner was announced and he's finally reunited with his beloved Dean again.

“How’s the man eater, honey? Did she bite you anywhere?" Dean gritted under his breath while smiling away at the other guests sitting around them.

“What??” A shocked Sam whispers urgently in his ear.

“Beulah. The pretty organizer. She wants you Alpha, it's so obvious! So do you like the sole attention she gave you?” Dean accused bitterly and Sam couldn’t believe his ears that he retorted.

“Well what about Mr Happy Frenchman over there, Dean? You were both laughing away like there's no one else in this ballroom!”

Dean stared at him like he grew another head.

“You noticed?! I thought you’re so taken by her beauty to come over and rescue me, Alpha?!” Dean exclaimed in disbelief and Sam immediately asked,"Rescue?? What he did to you, Dean?!

"Nothing Sam! He just kept talking in French and I don't understand half of the things he said! I wished you're there so that I won't look like a fool!" Dean confessed that Sam laughed and said.

"Oh God Dean! Me too babe! I missed you so much even when you're in the same room. Did you miss me too, sweetheart?”

"So much, my love.." Dean whispered and then asked his mate again,"You really missed me even in her beautiful presence baby?"

“Like hell Dean!! And I don't give a damn about how she looked! She's annoying!” Sam exclaimed and then pulled Dean into a searing kiss without preamble at the same time the organizer raises her champagne to toast to all the esteemed guests. But they all cheered and clapped at the passionate young mates instead of paying attention to her.

Needless to say, Dean attended the next dinner in case the pretty female Omega tried to seduce his Alpha again! The mates then decided to stay another day to make up to their daughters.

While at home, chaos ensued where the boys now have their favorite caretaker which was Mary. They would only listen to her and nothing Ellen or Van said worked anymore.

Luckily Hope’s still too young to understand the heated exchange between all three grandmas!

 

 

 

 


End file.
